Ein fast perfektes Leben
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Or the Simple Plan of my Life! Warum sollte man ein perfektes Leben gegen ein nicht ganz so perfektes Leben eintauschen? Ja, das ist die Frage die beantwortet werden will...
1. Simpel Plan

Heeeeeey Guys!!!! I'm Back^^ … Kein Applaus? Mist hät' ich mir denken müssen... Naja. Also seit Tagen oder Wochen versuch ich mir jetzt schon etwas aus den Fingern zu ziehen, aber ich bin nie wirklich weiter gekommen wie die ersten paar Sätze egal wie super toll die Idee war und eigentlich gehörte diese FF hier auch zu den vielen Fehlstarts aber heute hab ich mich noch mal dran gesetzt und habe neu begonnen und auf einmal ist es einfach so aus meinen Fingern geflossen und da dacht ich mir doch direkt, arbeite weiter daran! Das habe ich dann auch tatsächlich getan und wups war der erste Teil fertig und der zweite und na ja...

Aber jetzt mal keine großen Worte, die kommen am Beginn des zweiten Kapitels, da werd ich dann näher auf all meine Sorgen und auf eventuelle Fragen eingehen...

Jetzt also viiiel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich wirklich über kleine oder große Kommentare freuen!!! : )

Liebe Grüße

Schneephönix^^

°°°***°°°Ein Fast perfektes Leben°°°***°°°The _Simple Plan_ of my Life°°°***°°°

Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass mein Leben perfekt ist. Dass meine Familie perfekt ist, dass meine Freunde perfekt sind, dass ich perfekt bin. Immerhin konnte ich alles bekommen was ich wollte und viel Anstrengung bedurfte es dem ebenfalls nicht. Ich konnte meinen Kopf ohne Probleme durchsetzen und jeden um den Finger wickeln. Meine Leben schien immer so unkompliziert und einfach.

Das sich das irgendwann einmal ändern könnte, hatte ich niemals in betracht gezogen, immerhin gab mir nichts und niemand einen Anlass dazu. Ich hatte gute Noten in der Schule, obgleich ich niemals lernte und mich nur selten um meine Hausaufgaben kümmerte. Ich sah gut aus, ich meine wirklich gut! Ob ich perfekt aussehe? Vielleicht. Alle Mädchen waren neidisch und jeder - und wenn ich sage jeder, dann meine jeder - Kerl schaut mir ungehemmt hinterher. Ich führe eine Strichliste wie oft mir hinterher gepfiffen wird seit ich fünfzehn bin.

Ob ich glücklich bin? Habe ich nicht gerade gesagt, dass meine Leben perfekt ist? Mmmmh ich versteh schon, das beantwortet die Frage nicht und eigentlich ist es ja genau der Punkt auf den ich hinaus will. Denn wenn ich eins gelernt habe in diesem letzten Jahr, dann ist es die Tatsache, dass ein perfektes Leben einen Menschen nicht zwangsläufig glücklich macht, dass da sehr viel mehr Faktoren eine sehr endscheidende Rolle spielen.

Wie zum Beispiel die Art und Weise wie man einen Menschen behandelt und wie man im Gegenzug behandelt wird, ganz frei von Oberflächlichkeiten wie Schönheit, Reichtum und Ansehen. Oder wie man selbst einen Teil zum Zusammenleben schaffte ohne reihenweise Katastrophen auszulösen. Und natürlich am aller wichtigsten, nichts, weder einen kleinen Gefallen, noch ein paar nette Worte und an erster Stelle die Liebe einer Familie für Selbstverständlich zu nehmen.

Meine Name ist Rosalie Elisabeth Hale und ich will euch erzählen wie es dazu kam, dass ich all das gelernt habe. Wer mir geholfen hat einen Teil von mir zu finden, von dem ich nicht im entferntesten geglaubt habe ihn in mir zu tragen. Wer mir über die letzten Wochen und Monate zur Seite gestanden hat und immer an mich geglaubt hat. Wer mir geholfen hat, meine Leben wirklich ein kleines bisschen perfekt zu machen. Wer mich immer wieder auf den Boden zurück geholt hat und mich bis an meine Grenzen gebracht hat. Und was mich schließlich dazu gebracht hat, mein altes perfektes Leben gegen ein nicht ganz so perfektes einzutauschen aber dabei mehr zu gewinnen als ich mir jemals vorstellen kann zu verlieren ohne mich dabei selbst zu verlieren.

Wie gesagt mein Name ist Rose und das ist meine Geschichte.

°°°***°°°Die Geschichte der Rosalie Elisabeth Hale°°°***°°°


	2. Grow up

Guuuuten Tag^^

Nun also zu allem was ich im letzten Kapitel vergessen habe (oder wozu ich einfach zu faul war…) Die **Rechte** an den Personen und an der Bis(s)-Reihe gehören natürlich **nicht mir**! Bei dieser Geschichte handelte es ich um eine **All Human FF. **Außerdem sind alle **Hauptcharakter** in ihren **normalen Parings** geplant!

Weiterhin nutze ich die Musik von **Simple Plan** zu einem grossteil zu **Inspiration **und deshalb finden auch die ein oder anderen Songlyrics ihren Platz in dieser Geschichte. Das Kapitel bekommt dann jeweils den dazu gehörigen Titel.

Mmmmmh, sonst fällt mir jetzt nichts ein, also viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

°°°***°°° Kapitel 1 – Grow up °°°***°°°

Angefangen hat alles ungefähr vor einem Jahr, naja wahrscheinlich schon früher aber damals hab ich das erste Mal gemerkt, dass irgendwas beginnt schief zu laufen. Ich kam von einer Houseparty meiner besten Freundin, meiner damaligen besten Freundin, nach Hause. Die Musik war gut, die Leute waren gechillt, der Alkohol war hochprozentig und oh Gott die Kerle waren heiß - und ihre Eltern auf Geschäftsreise....

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

"_Must du hier wirklich aussteigen?" ich lachte betrunken und schüttelte meinen Kopf._

„_Nein, muss ich nicht, aber ich will!" ich nahm seine Hände aus meinem Gesicht und meinem Oberteil und drückte sie von mir weg._

„_Komm schon Rosi." Ich öffnete die Beifahrertüre und wollte aussteigen doch Steve packte meinen Arm._

„_Nehm deine Finger von mir Arschloch!" verlangte ich und schlug seine Hand von mir, ich stieg aus und knallte die Türe zu. Im Hause sah ich wie das Licht an ging._

„_Wir sehen uns Morgen Schlampe!" _

„_Träum weiter!" rief ich über das Geräusch seiner quietschenden Reifen und des Motor, dann raste er davon. Und ich blieb alleine stehen und nach einem Moment fing ich an zu kichern. Ich lief stolpernd die Auffahrt hinauf und lachte immer mehr. Mir kamen schon die Tränen. An der Haustüre angekommen versuchte ich mühsam den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch zu stecken mit wenig erfolg. Ich entschloss mich zu klingeln und gerade in dem Moment in dem ich genau das tat, wurde die Türe aufgerissen. _

„_Hey Dad!!" mein Vater stand vor mir mit hochroten Gesicht. Ich lächelte ihn an und schlupfte an ihm vorbei doch als ich die Treppenstufen nach oben klettern wollte, hielt meine Mutter mich plötzlich an den Schultern. Ich kippte fast nach hinten um. _

„_Wir müssen uns unterhalten junges Mädchen!" _

„_Aber nich jetzt. Ich hab morgen Schule." Ich versuchte mich aus ihrem Griff zu lösen. _

„_DU BLEIBST WO DU BIST DU UNDANKBARE GÖRE!!" ich schluckte und wirbelte herum. Mein Vater hatte noch niemals mit mir geschrieben, noch niemals seine Stimme gegen mich erhoben. _

„_Schrei mich nicht an, ich bin ja hier!" giftete ich zurück._

„_So redest du nie wieder mit mir. Hast du mich verstanden?" flüsterte er, seine Lippen eine gerade Linie, seine Zähne fest zusammen gepresst._

„Ich rede mit dir wie es mir passt!" rief ich als antwort und rannte die Treppe nach Oben, die Trunkenheit schien wie verflogen. Was dachte der sich. Und da hörte ich ihn auch schon die Treppe _hinter mir nach Oben poltern._

„_DU VERZOGENES, UNDANKBARES KIND! ICH ZEIG DIR GLEICH WAS DIR PASST UND WAS NICHT!" _

„_Henry nein. Die Nachbarn!" meine Mutter lief jetzt hinter ihrem Mann her aber schließlich erreichte ich mein Zimmer noch vor meinem Vater, ich schmiss meine Türe zu und schloss sie hinter mir ab. Sekunden später hämmerte er an meine Türe._

„_Henry bitte!" flehte meine Mutter._

„_DU HAST GENAUSO KEIN RECHT MIR ZU SAGEN, WAS ICH ZU TUN UND ZU LASSEN HABE WIE DEINE TOCHTER!" schrie er jetzt meine Mutter an. Puh gerade noch mal Glück gehabt! Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und Sekunden später war ich eingeschlafen. _

_Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewachte, es war lange nach Schulbeginn, dröhnte mein Kopf und meine Glieder waren schwer. Ich zog genervt meine Augenbrauen zusammen und zog die Decke über meinen Kopf, aber selbst unter meiner Decke war es noch zu hell. Mein Magen rebellierte und ich zog meine Knie in meine Arme. Ich überlegte mir was es wohl bringen würde mir zu schwören, nie wieder Alkohol anzurühren... wahrscheinlich überhaupt nichts... ich stöhne und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen._

_Das nächste Erwachen war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, also entschloss ich mich dazu mich zu bewegen und unter meiner Decke vor zu krischen und unter die Dusche zu hüpfen. Danach fühlte ich mich wieder mehr wie ein Mensch und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht schwebte ich die Treppe nach unten. _

_Ich fand meine Mum in der Küche, sie hatte mit ihren Rücken zugewannt und schnitt eifrig Gemüse, dass am Ende ohnehin nur sie und der Mülleimer essen würde. _

„_Morgen Mum!" rief ich und schalte den Radio, der auf unserem Kühlschrank stand an. _

„_Kannst du mir noch eine Entschuldigung schreiben für heute Morgen?" ich klaute ihr ein Stück Paprika vom Brett, als sie nicht antwortete, küsste ich sie auf die Wange._

„_Danke Mum!" mit diesen Worten wollte ich für den Tag verschwinden, ich war schon fast aus dem Raum, als sich meine Mutter doch dazu entschloss zu sprechen._

„_Ich mach das nicht mehr länger mit Rosalie." Ich blieb abrupt stehen._

„_Wie bitte?" fragte ich und drehte mich wieder zu ihr um._

„_Ich hab gesagt, ich mach das nicht mehr länger mit!" ich lachte gespielt auf._

„_Nein, Dad macht das nicht mehr lange mit!" ich hob den Zeigefinger um ihren Fehler zu unterstreichen._

„_Rosalie Elisabeth, ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du gerade erfolgreich dabei bist alles zu zerstören, was ich uns beiden Aufgebaut habe?"_

_Ich schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und verschränkte meine Arme vor meinem Körper. _

„_Jetzt übertreib nicht Mum!" lachte ich und überlegte wieder, ob ich diesmal einfach verschwinden konnte oder nicht._

„_DU HAST JA KEINE AHNUNG!" Oh. Mein. GOTT. Ich schaute sie schockiert an. Damit hatte sich meine Frage erledigt. Sie schreit mich einfach an._

„_Du ruinierst alles, meine Ehe, mein Leben. ALLES."_

„_Mum, was redest du den da?!" _

„_WAS ICH REDE? ROSALIE, WERDE ERWACHSEN VERFLUCHT NOCH MAL!!!" Dann fing sie an zu weinen. Shit. Sie weinte nie... und sie schrie nie. Was ist hier denn bitte passiert in diesem Haus. Werden hier denn alle verrückt?_

„_Henry wird dein Verhalten nicht mehr länger tolerieren." Flüsterte sie auf einmal. _

„_Okay, ist nicht mein Problem. Soll er doch tun was ihm lieb ist." Damit drehte ich mich wieder auf meinen Hacken um und stolzierte den Flur entlang Richtung Haustüre. Doch meine Mutter war mir dicht auf den Fersen. _

„_DU weißt nicht WAS DU DA REDEST!" schrie sie und ich drehte mich noch einmal genervt um, ich verdrehte meine Augen._

„_Dann kläre mich auf." Biss ich durch meine Zähne und wurde selbst etwas wütend._

„_Wenn so etwas wie gestern Abend noch einmal vorkommt, dann wird er dich raus schmeißen, er wird deine Kreditkarte sperren und dir dein Auto wegnehmen." Meinte sie mit ernstem Ton._

„_Das kann er nicht machen Mum," an diesem Punkt lachte ich wieder._

„_Er ist meine Vater, verdammt, er hat Pflichten!" ich drehte mich erneut um, meine Mutter sagte nichts mehr, sie blieb nur stumm stehen und es schien fast so als hätte ich gewonnen. _

_Ich zog selbstgefällig die Augenbrauen nach Oben als die Haustüre tatsächlich hinter mir ins Schloss fiel._

Natürlich passierte es nicht das letzte Mal. Natürlich dauerte es keine Woche bis ich im selben Zustand vor der Haustüre stand und mal wieder das Schlüsselloch nicht finden konnte. Und natürlich war es wieder mein Vater der mir die Türe öffnete, aber diesmal wurde nicht geschrieen, diesmal fiel nur ein Satz.

„_Du gibst mir die Kreditkarte, die Autoschlüssel und gehst nach Oben und packst deine Koffer." Er stand neben meiner Mutter, die auf einem Küchenstuhl saß und völlig aufgelöst schien. _

„_Was soll das heißen?" lachte ich und schaute zwischen ihm und meiner Mutter hin und her._

„_Ihr spinnt doch!" rief ich als ich keine Antwort bekam. Ich wollte schon davon stürmen aber mein Vater hielt mich zurück. Er packte mich an den Armen und zog mich zu einem der Küchenstühle, er drückte mich nach Unten, meine Arme lies er nicht los. _

„_Lass mich los man!" blaffte ich und dann passierte etwas, was ich niemals erwartet hatte, er lies einen Arm tatsächlich los, jedoch nur um die Hand frei zubekommen und mich ins Gesicht schlagen zu können._

_Als ich realisierte, was passiert war fing ich hysterisch an zu schreien uns zu weinen. Meine Mutter fing ebenfalls an zu weinen. _

„_LASS MICH LOS DU MISTKERL. LASS MICH IN FRIEDEN." Aber er lies nicht los._

„_DU SOLLTEST EIN WENIG MEHR RESPEKT ZEIGEN DU FRESCHE GÖRE. ICH HAB DICH AUFGEZOGEN UND DIR ALLES WAS DU WOLLTEST IN DEN ARSCH GEBLASSEN! UND NICHT EINMAL HAB ICH EIN DANKESCHÖN GEHÖRT!"_

„_DU WIRST ES AUCH NIEMALS HÖREN VON MIR!" _

„_Rosalie, Rosalie hör auf damit!" schrie meine Mutter und versuchte sich zwischen uns zu drängen. _

„_Sag das diesem billigen Versuch eines Vaters!" knurrte ich sie an und in diesem Augenblick hatte ich die zweite sitzen._

„_Henry!" meine Mutter war völlig verzweifelt. Auf einmal tat sie mir Leid. _

„_Du hältst dich da raus, oder du sitzt ebenfalls vor der Tür!" flüsterte er wütend in ihre Richtung und sie fing noch stärker an zu weinen. Und plötzlich sah sie Jahre älter aus als sie Tatsächlich war. _

„_Du Dreckskerl!" murmelte ich und stand auf, ich war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt._

„_Du willst mein Vater sein? Da lach ich doch. Du bist der jenige, der hier alles kaputt macht, nicht ich. Du zerstörst diese Familie. Nicht ich...." ich wollte aus dem Raum. Meine Fresse, dann soll er mich doch rausschmeißen, ich hab genug Freunde. _

„_Sags ihr!" verlangte mein Vater plötzlich, ich drehte mich nicht um, das würde ich mich nicht geben._

„_Nein," meinte meine Mutter. _

„_Das kann ich nicht!"_

„_SAGS IHR!" schrie er auf einmal. Ich war fast Oben als ich schließlich doch stehen blieb. Mein Vater stand mittlerweile schon wieder am Fuß der Treppe._

„_Komm zurück!" rief er die Treppe noch Oben._

„_Ich dachte ich soll packen?" fragte ich bissig und verschränkte meine Arme wieder vor mir. _

„_Elisabeth, sag's ihr, oder ich tue es!!!!" er zog mein Mutter aus der Küche und sie hielt sich weinend am Treppengeländer fest._

„_Dieser Bastart wird mich nicht weiter beleidigen!" rief er meiner Mutter direkt ins Gesicht, die schreckte nur zurück und fiel auf ihre Knie. Ich rannte die Treppe wieder nach unten und kniete mich neben sie. _

„_Lass sie in ruhe!" zischte ich und nahm sie in den Arm. Doch dann packte er meine Mutter an den Haaren, ich wollte seine Hand wegschlagen, doch er griff mein Handgelenk. _

„_Sags ihr!" giftete er sie an. _

„_Ohh Gott, es tut mir so Leid, es tut mir Leid..." weinte sie._

„_Was denn? Mum, es ist alles in Ordnung, wir gehen weg von hier. UND JETZT LASS SIE LOS DU ARSCHLOCH!" er drücke fester zu und sein Bein zuckte gefährlich._

„_DEINE MUTTER GEHT NIRGENDWO HIN, SIE STEHT VIEL ZU TIEF IN MEINER SCHULD!" schrie er. Ich schaute in sein hässliches Gesicht und wollte hineinschlagen und ihn anspucken und und und..._

„_Was schuldet sie dir, was??? VERFLUCHT, WAS? ICH GEB ES DIR ZURÜCK ABER MUM BLEIBT NICHT BEI EINEM MONSTER WIE DIR!!"_

„_Rosalie, nein." Er zog mich auf die Beine und drückte mich gegen die Wand._

„_HENRY!" _

„_SIE SCHULDET MIR DEIN LEBEN DU HURE, OHNE MICH WÜRDE ES DICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT GEBEN!"_

„_Ach was?" ich provozierte immer weiter. Ich war so dumm._

„_DU WÄRST MIT DEINER MUTTER VERGAMMELT IN IRGENDEINER GAMMLIGEN BUDE HÄTTE ICH DEINE MUTTER NICHT GEHEIRATET UND DICH MIT AUFGENOMMEN, DICH ALS MEIN EIGEN AUFGEZOGEN. DEIN DRECKIGER VATER HAT EUCH SITZEN LASSEN..."_

_Plötzlich war da nichts außer Schock, meine Mutter drückte sich auf einmal zwischen uns und als der Halt verloren ging, glitt ich zu Boden. Mein Vater stürmte den Flur entlang... mein Vater? Scheiße. Ich fing an zu heulen und mein Magen drehte sich um. Meine Mum murmelte vor sich hin ich verstand immer nur... nicht wahr... lüge... keine Ahnung... _

„_WENN ICH MORGEN ZURÜCK KOMME BIST DU VERSCHWUNDEN!" damit fiel die Türe ins Schloss. _

_Ich musste mich übergeben. _

Ja, so in etwa verlief der Abend, an dem sich meine Leben von Grund auf verändern sollte. Natürlich passierte vorerst nicht viel. Ich saß nur da und weinte, während meine Mutter um mich herum putzte, ebenfalls weinend. Sie murmelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Ich verstand kein Wort und ich wollte es auch nicht.

°°°***°°° Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen^^°°°***°°°


	3. Thank you

Hey, danke fürs Feedback^^ VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN

_°°°***°°° Kapitel 2 – Thank you °°°***°°°_

Irgendwann, es war tief in der Nacht, meine Mutter saß nur zitternd auf der Treppe, bin ich aufgestanden. Ich wankte die Stufen nach Oben und packte meine Koffer. Ich tat es wirklich. Dass mir gerade gesagt wurde, dass ich mit einer Lüge, einer sehr schwerwiegenden Lüge, aufgewachsen bin, hatte ich perfekt verdrängt. Ich sagte mir, dass es ohnehin scheißegal war wer mein Vater ist. Alles war mir scheißegal. Einfach alles.

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back

_Ich schlich die Treppe nach unten, meinen Koffer zog ich hinter mir her. Ich hoffte, dass ich die Chance bekomme, den Rest irgendwann zu holen... ach was ein Quatsch, natürlich würde ich das Zeug bekommen, es war schließlich mein Besitz!_

„_Wo willst du jetzt hin Kind?" Mum stand in der Küchentüre, ihre Arme verschränkt und ihr hübsches, junges Gesicht rot und geschwollen._

„_Marisa!" Ich stolzierte den Gang hinunter ohne meiner Mutter eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen._

„_Wir holen den Rest Morgen oder wann immer hier ab!" rief ich bevor ich die Türe hinter mir zuschmiss. _

Als ich mein „Zuhause" dann also tatsächlich verlassen hatte, rief ich Marisa an. Oh mein Gott. Wir waren die besten Freundinnen damals. Theoretisch gab es nichts, was sich zwischen uns stellte. Nichts und Niemand. Ich rief sie an, natürlich holte sie mich sofort ab und plötzlich war die Situation nicht mehr traurig, sondern vollkommen cool! Die nächsten Tage wurden von noch mehr Party und Alkohol dominiert - bis ihre Eltern aus Europa wieder kamen...

„_Hey Rosi, aufstehen!" ich zog die Decke über meinen Kopf und drehte mich um._

„_Lass mich in Frieden!" _

„_Nein, ich lass dich nicht in Frieden, wir müssen packen!" verkündetet Marisa und zog mir die Decke vom Körper, genervt drehte ich mich auf den Rücken._

„_Wo fahren wir hin?" fragte ich und setzte mich auf, mit einer Hand wuschelte ich durch mein Haar._

„_Naja, Wie fahren gar nirgendwo hin. Aber du!" bei diesen Worten zog sie einen meiner Koffer unter meinem Gästebett vor. _

„_Ich?" ich beobachtete sie missbilligend und schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett._

„_Ja du. Meine Eltern kommen heute wieder und wenn die rausbekommen, dass ich dich jetzt schon die ganze Woche mit durchfüttere, dann bekommen die eine Krise... oh je ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen." Sie lachte und fing an, meine Habseeligkeiten in den Koffer zu schmeißen. Ich war geschockt._

„_WAS?" rief ich._

„_Jetzt komm, stell dich mal nicht so an. Es war doch von Anfang an klar, dass du hier nicht für immer bleibst." Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sei ich ein kleiner, dummer Welpe. _

„_Und wo soll ich deiner Meinung nach hingehen?" fragte ich aufgebracht und räumte meine Sachen wieder aus dem Koffer. Marisa blieb seelenruhig._

„_Na zurück nach Hause!"_

„_Ich kann nicht zurück nach Hause!" rief ich entsetzt._

„_Ach red keinen Quatsch. Der hat das doch nicht ernst gemeint. Er ist dein Vater, der darf das doch gar nicht!" _

_Bei diesen Worten sank ich aufs Bett zurück _

„_Er ist nicht mein Vater." Murmelte ich dann. Marisa lies meine Jeans in den Koffer gleiten, drückte ihre Hände in die Seite, warf ihre blonde Mähne nach hinten und zog die Augenbrauen hoch._

„_Was? Sag das noch mal?" ich schaute zu ihr auf und sie hatte einen belustigenden Ausdruck im Gesicht._

„_Er ist nicht mein Vater!" _

„_Nicht dein Ernst? "ich nickte abwesend und stand auf._

„_Doch." Ich lief zum Fenster und schaute nach draußen, dann drehte ich mich wieder zu ihr im. Marisa hatte ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht._

„_Wow. Und wer hat den Glückstreffer sonst gelandet?" _

„_Was weiß ich." _

„_Das ist hart!" _

_Wir standen für eine Weile nur so da. Marisa überlegte sich wohl was sie sagen sollte. Letztlich entschloss sie sich für Ignoranz und packte weiter meinen Koffer. _

„_Kannst du nicht irgendwie mit deinen Eltern reden?" flehte ich dann und lief wieder zum Bett. Meine beste Freundin schien zu überlegen, jedoch hörte sie nicht auf zu packen._

„_Sorry Süße, ich weiß, dass ist alles sicher hart für dich, aber ich kann das nicht machen." Ich lies mich zurück fallen und Marisa versuchte meinen Koffer zu schließen..._

„_Dann such doch nach deinem echten Vater, Man. Das ist sicher totaler Fun!" meinte sie dann und setzte sich auf den fertig gepackten Koffer. _

„_Ach der kann mich gerade mal am Arsch lecken..." ich suchte nach meiner Handtasche und kramte nach meinen Zigaretten, aber gerade als ich mir einen anstecken wollte, wurde sie mir wieder aus den Hand gerissen._

„_Hey was soll das?" rief ich genervt und beugte mich nach meiner Zigarette._

„_Wenn meine Mutter das richt, bekommt sie nen Herzinfarkt." Damit stand sie auf und lief zur Türe, sie öffnete sie, blieb aber im Eingang noch mal stehen. _

„_Warum versuchst dus nicht mal bei Steve? Ich bin sicher er bietet dir liebend gerne ein Platz in seinem Zuhause an!"_

_Lachend verlies sie den Raum. _

_Scheiße... Und wieder saß ich auf der Straße._

In dieser Nachte hatte ich eine Sache gelernt. Ich hatte längst nicht so viele Freunde, wie ich geglaubt hatte. Ich musste diese Nacht tatsächlich bei Steve verbringen. Wenn ich heute darüber nachdenke, dann hätte ich die Nacht besser auf der Straße verbracht.


	4. Me against the world

Heya!!! DANKE FÜR DAS POSITIVE REVIEW^^ * Couchkartoffen Kekse bring*

°°°***°°° Kapitel 3 – Me against the world °°°***°°°

Nach dem Horrorwochenende bei Steve bemerkte ich das erste Mal, wie tief ich gesunken war. Ich saß tatsächlich auf der Straße und hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was ich tun konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich keine Ahnung vom Leben. Ich konnte meine Mutter nicht erreichen und mich beschlich ein komisches Gefühl, wenn ich es in betracht zog, nach Hause zu gehen. Ich habe versucht ihr aufzulungern, aber entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit fand ich sie am Montagmittag nicht beim Einkaufen. Schließlich jedoch fand meine Mutter mich...

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

_Ich überblickte das Geld, das ich noch in meiner Handtasche hatte. Es war nicht mehr viel, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zählte ich das Geld zusammen, das mich meine Essen kosten sollte, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf meine legte. _

„_Lass stecken." Etwas erschrocken drehte ich mich um und da stand meine Mutter. Oh nein. Sie trug eine große Sonnenbrille, ihre Haare waren in einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammen gebunden und alle Fröhlichkeit war aus ihren Gesichtzügen gewichen. Sie setzte sich mir gegenüber._

„_Ich hab nicht viel Zeit Rosi, ich muss... ich muss bald wieder zuhause sein... aber ich muss mit dir reden." Sie hatte die Arme fest um sich geschlungen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob sie mir in die Augen schaute oder nicht._

„_Was hat er mit dir gemacht?" flüsterte ich und war schockiert._

„_Nichts, was ich nicht verdient hätte." Ich konnte die Tränen in ihrer Stimme hören. Oh Nein, Oh nein, oh nein. _

„_Mum nein. Oh Gott, du musst da weg, wir sollten sofort zur Polizei...."_

„_Nein Rosalie, Nein, hör auf so was zu reden!"_

„_Aber..."_

„_Nein! Und jetzt hör mir zu ich hab wirklich nicht viel Zeit!" ich war Sprachlos, oh Gott, das war nicht meine Mutter. Dieses Monster. Ich beobachtet wie meine Mutter zitternd in ihrer Handtasche kramte und schließlich einen DinA 5 Umschlag heraus zog. Sie schob ihn zu mir._

„_Was ist das?" Ich nahm den Umschlag in die Hand._

„_Öffne ihn." Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen tat ich was sie sagte und griff in den Umschlag. Zu erst zog ich Bargeld hervor. Ich schluckte, aber gebrauchen konnte ich es wirklich... Als nächstes fiel mir ein weiter versiegelter Briefumschlag, meine Geburtsurkunde, eine CD-Hülle, ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt und ein Bild entgegen. Ich schaute von all den Dingen zu meiner Mutter und zurück._

„_Was ist das alles?" fragte ich und meine Neugier trieb mich zuerst zum Foto. Ich nahm es und schaute es mir an. Es war eines dieser Typischen Bilder, ich erkannte meine Mutter in den Armen eines in der Tat gutaussehenden Mannes und sofort beschlich mich eine Ahnung. Er hatte verwuscheltes, blondes Haar, tiefblaue Augen und ich erkannte mich in seinem Gesicht wieder..._

„_Ist das... ich meine, das ist mein..., oder??" ich sah zu meiner Mutter und diese nickte._

„_Ich will, dass du zu ihm gehst." Sagte sie in einem bestimmten Ton._

„_Was??? Nein!!!" ich legte das Foto weg und schob alles was vor mir auf den Tisch lag zu meiner Mutter zurück._

„_Doch Rosalie, du wirst da hin gehen, ich habe hier..." sie griff nach dem zusammen gefalteten Zettel und reichte ihn mir._

„_Seite aktuelle Adresse..." diesmal unterbrach ich sie._

„_Nein Mum, ich werde da auf keinen Fall hin gehen vorher leb ich auf der Straße... für immer wenn's sein muss." Meine Stimme hob sich an, wie konnte meine Mutter nur glauben, dass ich da wirklich hin gehen würde._

„_Rose bitte, sei doch vernünftig..." ich lachte auf und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust._

„_Er wollte mich vor achtzehn Jahren nicht, warum sollte er mich jetzt wollen?" ich wollte schon aufstehen und gehen, aber auf einmal fing meine Mutter bitterlich an zu schluchzen. Oh nein._

„_Ach Mum..." ich lies mich wieder neben ihr sinken und legte einen Arm um sie. Sie verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Ich nahm die Arme wieder weg. Dieses Schwein._

„_Mum... bitte... du musst mit mir kommen." Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. _

„_Nein... nein, ich kann nicht, es tut mir leid, es tut mir wirklich leid..." sie drehte sich zu mir und nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände._

„_Schätzchen, du musst mir versprechen, dass du zu dieser Adresse gehst, er wird sich um dich kümmern, da bin ich mir sicher..."_

„_Aber..."_

„_Nein, er wird es verstehen, gib ihm diesen Brief, versprichst du mir das?"_

„_Er wird mich sich nicht wollen, ich werde...."_

„_Rosalie Elisabeth Hale, du wirst dort hin gehen und du wirst deinem Vater die Chance geben, die ich ihm nie gegeben habe! Hast du mich verstanden!" ich blinzelte... einmal, zweimal..._

Das war also die große Bombe. Manchmal denke ich, sie hätte mir von Anfang an sagen sollen, dass er nichts von mir wusste, vielleicht wäre ich sofort losgerannt... na ja, das werde ich wohl niemals herausfinden. Ich weiß nur, dass der Blick auf meinen Vater ganz plötzlich ein völlig anderer war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich existierte.

An diesem Tag hatte ich den Umschlag zu mir genommen und hab meine Mutter einfach sitzen lassen. Heut ist mir bitterlich bewusst, dass das ein sehr großer Fehler war, aber in diesen Tagen hatte ich einen allgemeinen Hass gegen die Menschheit entwickelt...

Von diesem Zeitpunkt aus dauerte es noch etwa zwei Tage bis ich mich entschlossen hatte, mir ein Busticket zu kaufen – na ja bis ich den Mut entwickelt hatte es zu tun...

_Ich tat es wirklich. Ich saß wirklich im Bus nach Seattle. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Du dummes Mädchen. Dumm. Einfach nur Dumm. Wie tief bist du eigentlich gesunken. Im BUS nach Seattle. Hallo? – Ich muss aussteigen, nächste Station... ich kann das nicht, ich muss hier raus. Verdammt. Ich wurde panisch und mein Herz klopfte viel schneller als normal und ich wollte weinen, das erste Mal seit zwei Wochen wollte ich weinen, aber ich konnte nicht. Das wiederum machte mich wütend und ich wollte schreien, aber wenn ich mich so umschaute war das wohl auch keine Option... _

_Wo war ich hier gelandet? Das war doch alles nur ein großer Albtraum! Ein riesiger Albtraum. Ganz sicher. Ich würde sicher bald aufwachen, zuhause in meinem eigenen Bett und ein perfektes Frühstück würde auch mich waren... _

_Ich stöhnte und warf die Hände vor die Augen. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und lies ihn dann neben mir an die angenehm kühle Schreibe fallen. Ich seufzte und schloss meine Augen. _

Im nachhinein glaube ich, dass ich in diesem Bus eine ganze Menge gelernt habe und mir über vieles klar geworden bin.... ja vielleicht... jedoch hab ich so gleich in eine Ecke weit weit hinten in meinem Herzen geräumt, dann zu diesem Zeit herrschte mein Stolz und meine Arroganz noch über eben dieses Organ.

_Als ich in Seattle ausstieg, um auf den nächsten Bus zu warten, der mich dann an mein Ziel bringen sollte... my final destination..., steckte ich mir umgehend eine Zigarette an. Nervös lief ich den Gehweg auf und wieder ab. Die ganze Zeit schwirrte mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, wieder den nächsten Bus zurück zu nehmen. Aber was dort? Dort hatte ich genauso wenig ein zuhause wie hier! Hier war es kälter... hier hatte ich niemanden den ich kannte... letzteres jedoch war wohl mehr ein Vor- als ein Nachteil. Ich lies mich auf eine der vielen Bänke sinken, nach einem Augenblick nahm ich den mittlerweile vergriffenen Zettel aus meiner Handtasche. Ich faltete ihn auf und starrte ihn wie schon so viele Mal in den letzten Tagen an. Was würde wohl passieren, in Folks? Was sollte ich sagen wenn ich in diesem Gottverlassenen Ort angekommen bin und IHN gefunden habe? Ich lies meinen Blick über seinen Namen schweifen. __Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. _

Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemals so hilflos wie in diesen Minuten.

°°°***°°° Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen^^°°°***°°°


	5. Worst day ever

°°°***°°°Kapitel 4 – Worst day ever°°°***°°°

Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better  
It's history repeating  
Summer plans are gone forever  
I traded them in for dishpan water

Diese Hilflosigkeit hatte mich wohl letztlich auch dazu gebracht, mich in diesen Bus zu setzten und nach Folks zu fahren. Wider all meiner damals so selbstgelobten Vernunft. Es war später Vormittag als ich schließlich ankam. Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie mein ganzer Körper von dem langen sitzen geschmerzt hat und dass ich völlig übermüdet war, weil ich so gut wie keinen Schlaf bekommen hatte. Ich war eine tickende Zeitbombe...

_Jetzt saß ich hier. Mitten im nirgendwo auf meinem Koffer und hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was ich machen sollte._ _Ich steckte meine letzte Zigarette an und atmete zitternd ein und wieder aus. Ich schaute verloren den Wagen hinter her, die an mir vorbei fuhren. Viel langsamer als es sein musste. Oh mein Gott. Ich war jetzt schon die neue Attraktion._

„_Hey, Junge Frau, Sie blockieren den Gehweg!" Was? Ich schaute mich um und entdeckte auf den gegenüberliegen Straßenseite eine älteren Mann mit fiesem Gesichtsausdruck._

„_Und was geht Sie das an Verdammt? Sie haben da drüben doch genug Platz!!!" rief ich und packte zornig meinen Koffer und zog ihn hinter mir her. _

_Nach einigen Minuten fand ich eine etwas belebtere Straße, die rechts und links von einigen Geschäften gesäumt wurde. Ich fand ein kleines Cafe und entschloss mich dazu während einem Kaffe weiter darüber nach zu denken, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Noch auf dem Weg zu meinem neu bestimmten Ziel öffnete sich der Himmel über mir von einer Sekunde auf die andere regnete es in Strömen. Die Leute um mich packten ihre Schirme aus und ich lief fluchen los um möglichst schnell ins trockene zu kommen. _

_Und dann saß ich da, mein Kopf war leer und ich wusste auch zwei Stunden später nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hörte den Leuten um mich herum zu, den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch, wer mit wem und warum, wer schon wieder im Krankenhaus lag, wer gestorben war und wer wohl als nächstes ein Kind erwarten würde... Oh. Nein. Wo war ich hier gelandet? _

_Es dauerte eine Weile bis meine Gedanken wieder abschweiften. Ich zwang mich darüber nachzudenken was ich jetzt tun musste, aber immer wieder kam mir nur der Gedanke, was ich wohl sagen sollte und was dann passieren würde. _

_Ich verpachte den ganzen Nachmittag in diesem Cafe und am Ende war ich genauso schlau wie vor her. Naja, dann würde ich mich wohl nach einem Zimmer erkundigen. Für eine Nacht würde mein Geld mit Sicherheit noch reichen. Selbstsicher stand ich auf und lief zur Theke hin, wo eine ältere Frau gerade Gläser in einen Schrank sortierte. _

„_Entschuldigen Sie bitte!" die Frau drehte sich um und lächelte mich herzlich an._

„_Was kann ich den für dich tun meine Liebe!" plötzlich fingen meine Hände an zu zittern. Du tust das jetzt! Schrie ich mich an._

„_Wäre es möglich für Sie mir ein Taxi zu rufen?" Das war nicht mein Plan. Was tust du da, was tust du da? Was tust du da? Rosalie Hale du bist unglaublich bescheuert! Schrie ich aber ich bracht kein weiteres Wort heraus, mein Mund zog sich zu einem Lächen._

„_Aber natürlich kann ich das, setzten Sie sich ruhig noch einmal hin!" ich nickte._

Und so nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Ein paar Minuten später kam die nette Dame an meinen Tisch, zog mich ab und erklärte, dass mein Taxi in zehn Minuten da sei. Ich dankte ihr. Und in mir stritten sich Engelchen und Teufelchen weiter um meine unbeschreibliche Dummheit. In Wirklichkeit jedoch war es einfach nur die nackte Angst die mich packte und die immer deutlicher wurde mit jeder Sekunde. Im Taxi zitterte ich am ganzen Leib. Einmal weil ich von den wenigen Augenblicken im Regen wieder komplett nass geworden war und natürlich weil ich nervös war bis zum Anschlag. Noch nervöser machte mich dann, dass wir plötzlich aus der Kleinstadt herausfuhren und in den Wald hinein...

„_Soweit ich weiß, müsste es diese Auffahrt zu der Adresse führen, irgendwo dort Oben wohnen die Cullens dann." Ich zog die Augenbrauen nach Oben._

„_Wie Bitte? Und warum bringen Sie mich dann nicht dort hin." Das Taxi wurde langsamer und blieb auf einmal stehen. __What the Fuck? _

"_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dort Oben drehen kann, ich hab keine Ahnung..." der Taxifahrer war völlig gelassen._

„_Und das heißt was genau?" ich war unglaublich wütend._

„_Dass Sie das letzte Stück laufen müssen, es tut mir Leid Miss."_

_Damit stieg der Fahrer aus und ging nach hinten um meinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum zu holen. Das war doch jetzt wirklich nicht die Wirklichkeit! Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Es regnete in Strömen und der Weg sah noch nicht einmal geteert oder auf irgendeine Weiße befestigt aus. Auf einmal ging meine Türe auf. _

„_Kommen Sie Miss, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." _

_Wütend sprang ich aus dem Wagen in den Regen, schnappte mir meinen Rollkoffer, drückte dem Taxifahrer Geld in die Hand und marschierte los. Das war doch alles nur ein böser Alptraum. _

_Nach ein paar Metern stellte ich fest, dass mein Koffer sich nicht über die groben Steine der Auffahrt ziehen lies. _

_Verzweifelt lies ich mich auf meinem Koffer fallen und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung fing ich plötzlich an zu weinen und ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Ich weinte und schluchzte und um mich herum wurde es langsam stockfinster. _

_Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dort saß, komplett durchnässt und frierend bis ich mich endlich dazu entschloss mich zusammen zu reisen und gerade als ich aufstehen wollte, wurde ich von einer Welle von Licht überflutet ich drehte mich um und ein lauter Schrei presste sich aus meinen Lungen. Dann hörte ich das laute Quietschen von Bremsen und Steinen die gegen die Karosserie schlugen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis ich Autotüren fliegen hörte._

„_Meine Fresse, was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da machst?" schrie plötzlich eine männliche Stimme, langsam nahm ich wieder die Hände vom Gesicht. _

„_hast du irgendeine Idee, was gerade hätte passieren können? Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass ich nicht schneller gefahren bin!" die Beifahrertür wurde jetzt ebenfalls geöffnet. _

„_Jasper komm runter, die Arme!" Mein Kopf war mehr oder weniger leer. Meine Hände zitterten vor Schock._

„_Hey… Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?" auf einmal legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich versuchte meinen Blick von dem Auto zu reisen, das nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir zum Stehen gekommen war. _

„_Eem... Oh Gott emm…" ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und schaffte es schließlich meinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu sehen. _

„_Meine Güte, du bist ja ganz durchnässt! Du bist doch nicht bis hier her gelaufen? Sag, dass du das nicht getan hast!" Sie nahm jetzt mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und schaute mir direkt n die Augen. Für einen Moment glaubte ich mir selbst in die Augen zu sehen. _

„_Nein, nein... Taxi, ich bin mit einem Taxi gekommen, ich meine, ja... es hat mich hier abgesetzt!" _

„_Nicht im Ernst. Das ist ja unglaublich! Jetzt komm erst Mal, steig ins Auto ein." Sie packte mich am Arm und zog mich zum Auto. Ich hatte keine Chance ihre erste Frage zu beantworten._

„_Jasper nehm den Koffer." Befahl sie, während sie mir die Türe öffnete und mich hinein setzte. Ich fand keine Worte für das, was gerade mit mir passierte. _

So in etwa ereignete sich also die erste Begegnung mit Alice, die, wie sich noch am selben Abend herausstellen würde, meine Schwester sein sollte. Mit ihr kam mir das erste Mal der Gedanke, dass mein Vater womöglich nicht alleine am Ende der Welt lebte. Das erste Mal dachte ich darüber nach, dass er vielleicht eine Familie hatte...

_Wie konnte ich nur so unwahrscheinlich dumm sein? Das war der einzige Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf ging, während ich wieder langsam auftaute. Die Augen von... wie auch immer sie hieß, beobachteten mich durchgehend im Spiegel. Immer Mal wieder sah ich auf und dann lächelte sie mich an. Der Typ, Jasper? Er hatte einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich am liebsten in der Luft zerreisen würde. _

_Nach einigen Momenten konnte ich das Ende des Weges sehen und ich musste feststellen, dass hier definitiv genügend Platz zum Wenden war. Und dann viel das Haus ins Auge... nicht dass da etwas gewesen wäre, was sonst hätte mir ins Auge fallen können. Oh mein Gott. Der Wagen hielt._

_Und auf einen Schlag war all meine Nervosität zurück. Aussteigen. Wegrennen._

„_Sag mal. Wer bist du eigentlich? Ich meine, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass irgendwer gesagt hätte, dass wir Besuch erwarten?" Alice drehte sich in ihrem Sitz um und schaute mich an. Ich schluckte._

„_Ich bin... mein Name ist Rosalie Hale und, ja und ich... eigentlich erwatet mich auch niemand... ich muss, emm ich muss mit Carlisle Cullen sprechen... darum bin ich hier...." Meine Stimme zitterte und ich presste die Worte eins nach dem anderen heraus. Seit wann stotterte ich. Ich dreh doch langsam durch._

„_Oh ach so. Na dann komm am Besten mit rein!" Ich blieb sitzen. Mein ganzer Körper war angespannt und meine Zähne zu fest aufeinander gepresst. Aber dann wurde meine Tür geöffnet._

„_Hey, komm mit. Was ist denn los? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Die dunkelhaarige beugte sich zu mir in den Wagen._

„_Ja, ist alles in Ordnung. Natürlich, ich komme."_

_Ich schaltete für einen Moment einfach den Kopf ab. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stieg ich aus, schlug die Türe hinter mir zu. _

„_Ich bin übrigens Alice!" sie lächelte mich an und griff dann nach Jaspers Hand. Ich lief den Beiden hinterher. Meine Arme fest um mich geschlungen. _

_Wir erreichten schnell die Tür und Alice schloss diese geschickt schnell auf und trat ein und hielt dir Tür für mich und Jasper weit auf. Ich zögerte einen Moment._

„_Jetzt komm schon rein, hier ist es warm!" sie lachte. Ich atmete so tief ich konnte ein und trat dann durch die Türe._

Damals fand ich keine Erklärung für das, was ich an diesem Abend tat. Heute weiß ich, dass es nichts mehr als Verzweiflung war und der immer größere werdende Wunsch, glücklich zu sein, wirklich glücklich... na ja und geliebt zu werden.

°°°***°°° Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen^^°°°***°°°


	6. heaven forbit

Guuuten^^ Ich glaube es ist angebracht, sich für die längere Wartezeit zu entschuldigen! Jedoch hat die Schule wieder begonnen und meine Prioritäten haben sich auf kurz (oder lang) etwas verschoben... und außerdem musste ich mein Ego stärkern... (jaaah, ich meine dich!!!) okay, genug dazu.

Für dieses Kapitel hab ich mir den Titel von the Fray geliehen. – Heaven forbit... mmmmh sonst noch was? Ich glaube nich...

°°°***°°°Kapitel 5 - Heaven Forbit°°°***°°°

Twenty years, it's breaking you down  
now that you understand there's no one around  
Take a breath, just take a seat  
you're falling apart and tearing at the seams

So machte ich also das, was ich am besten konnte, ich kämpft mit all meinem Sein dagegen an, mir einzugestehen, dass ich mir ein Happy End wünschte und dass ein Teil in meinem Herzen, es tatsächlich für wichtig und gut hielt, was ich hier tat. Mein Stolz war mir hierbei die größte Hilfe.

„_Am besten such ich dir als erstes warme Kleider... oder nein? Nein! Ich sag Dad zuerst, dass du hier bist, während du mit ihm sprichst kann ich dir was zum Anziehen raussuchen." Ich hatte überhaupt nicht die Zeit nachzudenken, geschweige denn zu protestieren oder mich umzuschauen, als sie meine Hand nahm und mich den Flur hinunter zog. Jasper war schon in der Eingangshalle in einer Nebentür verschwunden. _

_Der kurze Flur mündete in einem großen, offenen Raum. Musik und Lachen kam uns entgegen als wir mehr oder weniger in den Raum stürmten. Und kaum blieb Alice vor mir stehen, riss ich mich von ihr. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wer ich war. Oh Gott, was machte ich nur. Ich musste hier weg. Aber noch als ich diesen Gedanken fertig dachte, war es schon zu spät._

„_Dad? Hier ist jemand, der dich sehen will!" _

„_Mich?" mein Atem stockte und ich verharrte auf den Stufen. Das war seine Stimme. _

„_Wer ist es denn?" ich hörte Schritte. Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals, der Schatten des Ganges umarmte mich, ein Kloß drückte mir im Hals. Gänsehaut jagte mir über den ganzen Körper. Er blieb stehen._

„_Du bist ja ganz nass. Wo warst du denn? Trockne deine Haare bitte!" Dann hörte ich seine Schritte wieder und plötzlich schaute er um die Ecke. Ein warmes Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen als er völlig um die Ecke kam und vor mir stehen blieb. Ich wollte bei aller Liebe nicht wissen, was für einen Anblick ich abgab. Kein Wort brachte ich über meine Lippen. Ich starrte ihn nur an. _

_Fragezeichen legten sich langsam auf sein Gesicht, aber seine Züge blieben immer freundlich. Nicht das Atmen vergessen! Ermahnte ich mich. _

„_Entschuldigen Sie mich Miss, korrigieren sie mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, sie zu kennen!?" Ich starrte. ROSALIE!_

„_Em, nein, Sie kennen mich auch nicht. Ich, em... mein Name ist Rosalie Hale..." reis dich zusammen. Jetzt sofort!_

_Ich griff in meine Handtasche und suchte nach einem Brief, den Brief meiner Mutter an ihn. Als ich ihn fand hielt ich ihn in meinen zitternden Händen, dann schaute ich wieder auf. Er lächelte geduldig und liebevoll. _

„_Dieser Brief hier ist von meiner Mutter, er ist für Sie." Ich reichte ihm den Brief. Dann nahm ich alle meinen Mut zusammen. Seit wann brauchte Rosalie Hall bitte Mut für etwas?_

„_Em, ich würde außerdem gerne mit Ihnen sprechen, wenn das möglich wäre." Mein... Vater musterte für einen Moment mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen den Briefumschlag, dann nickte er. Mit seinem linken Arm machte er eine Geste den Flur hinunter und ich lief vor ihm zurück in die Eingangshalle._

„_Am Besten gehen wir in mein Büro!" Im Flur übernahm er die Führung und ich folgte ihm die erste Treppe nach Oben und dann die zweite. Im zweiten Stock angekommen, öffnete er eine Türe und hielt sie für mich auf. _

_Ich nickte ihm zu und er lächelte. Er bot mir den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an und er setzte sich mir gegenüber. Er legte den Brief vor sich und schaute mich an. _

„_Der Name Ihrer Mutter ist nicht zufällig Elisabeth Green?"_

„_Sie hat geheiratet, aber ja. Woher..."_

„_Ich kenne diese Schrift, Ihre Mutter hat mir viele, viele Briefe geschrieben." Er lächelte, vermutlich kreuzte eine Erinnerung seine Gedanken, die er lange vergessen geglaubt hatte. Dann wurde er ernst und griff nach dem Umschlag, mit einem Brieföffner verschaffte er sich elegant Zugang zu dem Brief. Er faltete ihn auf und begann zu lesen... Mein Schicksal war besiegelt. _

_Irgendwann, ich hatte alles Gefühl für Zeit verloren, hörte ich, wie der Brief leise auf den Schreibtisch segelte. Ich schaute auf. Er saß da, beide Hände in seinen Haaren, zurückgefallen in seinem Ledersessel. Seine Zähne waren fest zusammen gebissen und er blinzelte, fast als ob er Tränen vertreiben wollte._

„_Oh mein Gott." Flüsterte er und schloss seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete schaute er mich direkt an und da waren tatsächlich Tränen in seinen Augen. Was ich nicht bemerkte, waren die Tränen, die über mein Gesicht liefen. Und dann saßen wir einfach da. _

_Ich wusste nicht ob Stunden oder nur Minuten vergangen waren, aber plötzlich stand er von seinem Stuhl und kam um den Schreibtisch, er kniete sich neben mich und griff nach meiner Hand. Für einen Moment schaute er sich unsere Hände an, dann blickte er auf und wir schauten uns gegenseitig in die Augen. _

„_Es tut mir so unendlich leid..." sein Stimme war brüchig und leise. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. _

„_Wenn ich gewusst hätte... ich verspreche dir, ich wäre niemals... ich hatte nie... oh mein Gott... nie wäre ich..." Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und er drückte meine Hand ganz fest und von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte er mich in eine Umarmung gezogen und ich weinte in seine Schulter. _

„_Ich hätte niemals zugelassen, dass sie geht... es... es tut mir so leid."_

Es tat ihm leid. Von der ersten Sekunde bis heute hatte ich daran keinen Zweifel. Wobei ich mir heute wünschte es wäre anders, denn es war nicht seine Schuld. Im Grunde war nichts seine Schuld. Aber sobald dieser Mann, mein Vater, die Chance bekam eine Last für einen anderen Menschen zu tragen, dann hinderte ihn nichts daran dies zu tun. Er würde alles auf sich nehmen, um anderen das Leben ein Stück leichter zu machen. Selbstlos.


	7. Through Glass

Nach längere Pause hab ich hier ein Update für euch. War alles etwas chaotisch über die letzten Wochen. Erst war ich in Kanada und als ich wieder kam hatte ich ne Menge mit der Schule zu tun und dann ist mein Computer gestorben mit all meinen Arbeiten... naja und jetzt versuch das alles langsam wieder aufzuarbeiten... Großer Mist alles. Aber davon abgesehen, ist ja eigentlich eh egal, wünsch ich euch einen guten Rutsch und viel spaß beim Lesen!

(P.S. Ich hab noch kein Office also auch noch kein Rechtschreibprogramm, ich hoff ihr könnt mit den Fehlern leben... aber das konntet ihr ja bisher auch...)

Kapitel 6 – Through Glass

How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope

Was mein Vater damals in wenigen Minuten begriffen hatte, lernte ich nur sehr langsam. In seinem Kopf fand eine ganz exakte, schnelle Auswertung von Aktion und Reaktion statt. Das Ergebnis waren Vorwürde, ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen und das Wissen, dass er 18 Jahre meines Lebens verpasst hatte. In meinem Kopf dagegen herrschte vollkommene Leere und mein Magen schmerze vor Angst.

„_Wir sollten dir etwas warmes zum anziehen suchen... vielleicht eine warme Dusche." Mein Vater flüsterte als ich mich endlich etwas gefasst hatte. Seine Arme wurden etwas lockerer um meine Schultern und ich legte mein Gesicht etwas verschämt in meine Hände. Doch es dauerte keinen Augenblick bis meine Hände wieder vom Gesicht gezogen wurden und mein Vater mein Kinn in seine Finger nahm, um mich zu zwingen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. _

„_Wir bekommen das alles hin, ja? Alles wird gut!" Ich nickte unsicher während ich mit meinen Schultern zuckte und meine Arme um meinen Körper schlang. _

_Wir verharrten noch einen Moment bis es an der Türe klopfte. Ich schreckte zusammen. Oh nein. Ich versuchte mir die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, während mein Vater mich anschaute um sicher zu gehen, dass ich in Ordnung war. Ich nickte nur. Was sollte ich sonst tun?_

„_Ja?" Die Tür ging auf, ich dreht mich nicht um. _

„_Alice hat mir gesagt, dass wir Besuch haben, der ein Zimmer und eine warme Dusche braucht?" die Stimmer war liebevoll, aber trotzdem stark; warm und fürsorglich._

_Es schien eine stumme Unterhaltung statt zu finden, denn das nächste was ich vernahm, war das schließen der Türe. _

_Und mit dem Schließen der Türe begriff ich, wie unmöglich ich mich gerade verhalten hatte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht abermals in meinen Händen. Mit Sicherheit war diese Frau meines Vaters Ehefrau und ich hatte noch nicht einmal den Anstand ihr Guten Tag zu sagen._

Allem in allem war meines Vaters Frau wirklich mein kleinstes Übel. Nachdem mir das Badezimmer gezeigt wurde und Alice vorbei kam um mir etwas zum Anziehen zu bringen verbrachte ich lange unter der Dusche. Carlisle erklärte mir, als er mir mein Zimmer zeigte, er würde mit seiner Familie sprechen und danach würde er noch einmal kommen und mit mir reden, mich wahrscheinlich entscheiden lassen, ob ich bereit war, allen vorgestellt zu werden. Es kam anders.

_Ich saß auf meinem Bett. Mit geschlossenen Augen. Ich versuchte mich abzulenken, über etwas anderes nachzudenken, als die Tatsache, dass ich gerade in einem fremden Haus, bei einer fremden Familie, auf einem fremden Bett saß und darauf wartete, dass etwas geschah. Irgendetwas. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach versuchen zu schlafen... oder doch nicht... lieber nicht. _

_Ich stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Von hier aus konnte man hinaus auf die Auffahrt und den Hof schauen. Am Ende der Auffahrt standen zwei Laternen und der Waldrand war indirekt beleuchtet. Ich sah hinaus und lies meine Gedanken schweifen, der Wind und der Regen peitschten gegen die Scheibe. Was passierte nur mit mir. Ich war doch nicht mehr ich. Gerade als ich mir mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fuhr, hörte ich, wie die Haustüre zugeschlagen wurde. Keinen Augenblick später sah ich wie ein junger Mann in den Hof gerannt kam, dicht hinter ihm Carlisle. Es schien fast so, als ob sie miteinander schrieen. Allem voraus der Junge. Ich hielt die Hand vor den Mund und ich hatte das starke Bedürfnis, mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen und wie ein kleines Mädchen zu schreien und zu weinen. Ich konnte beobachten, wie die beiden im Wald verschwand und ich lief vom Fenster weg und gerade als ich mich umgedreht hatte, klopfte es an meiner Türe._

_Ich blieb wie versteinert stehen._

Es war Alice. Sie kam wenige Sekunden nachdem sie geklopft hatte in den Raum. Schloss die Türe hinter sich, grinste mich an und kam dann zu mir. Ohne zu wissen, was wirklich geschah, umarmte sie mich stürmisch. Heute kann ich darüber lachen. Heute kenn ich Alice. Heute kenn ich alle seltsamen Macken meiner Schwester. Damals nicht. Trotzdem hielt es mich nicht davon ab zu fragen, was gerade unten passiert war. Sie schilderte es mir folgendermaßen:

Alice PoV

„_Am Besten gehen wir in mein Büro." Hörte ich Dad sagen, bevor er die Treppe nach Oben stieg zusammen mit dem fremden Mädchen. Ich runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann lief ich um die Ecke zurück in den großen Essbereich. Jasper hatte seinen Weg schon hierher gefunden, er saß neben meinem Bruder an der Theke, die den Essbereich von der Küche trennte. Meine Mutter, zusammen mit meiner kleinen Schwester bereiteten das Abendessen vor und alle unterhielten sich gelassen._

_Ich ging zu ihnen. Esme drehte sich zu mir um als sie mich bemerkte._

„_Alice." Ich stieg neben Jasper auf einen der Hocker._

„_Jasper hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist..." sie stellte den Topf mit Wasser, den sie gerade gefüllt hatte auf den Herd und kam zu uns._

„_... kennst du das Mädchen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Nicht das ich mich erinnern könnte, nein. Aber ich hab das Gefühl sie bleibt für eine Weile."_

„_Was will sie den hier?" mein Bruder meldete sich zu Wort, seine Stirn in Falten gezogen._

„_Ich weiß es nicht Edward. Sie hatte irgendeinen Brief für Dad. Anscheinend kennt er ihrer Mutter?!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sprang von meinem Stuhl um Anna dabei zu helfen, den Salat und das Gemüse klein zu schneiden. _

„_Naja, wenn es etwas wichtiges ist, werden wir es schon noch früh genug erfahren." Spach Esme überzeugt und setzte ihre Arbeit fort. Ich schaute mit amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck zu den Jungs, die nur die Köpfe schüttelten._

„_Deine Ruhe will ich haben!" kommentierte mein Zwillingsbruder und schlug eine Seite in dem Magazine um, in dem er gerade las. _

_Es folgte eine Pause, die Unterhaltung vergessen, die noch vor wenigen Minuten angeregt geführt wurde. Mir stiegen die Bilder vor mein geistiges Auge, wie Rosalie plötzlich da stand in der Auffahrt, ich hatte mich zu Tode erschreckt. Das hätte ganz anders kommen können. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und knabberte an einem Stück Gurke. Aber die Bilder verliesen mich nicht und gegen meinen Willen spielten in meinem Kopf die Bilder eines Aufpralles ab. Diesmal schüttelte ich heftiger den Kopf. _

_"Ist alles in Ordnung Alice?" Jasper schaute mir auffordernt in die Augen und ich nickte._

_"Jaaah... Sicher." ich lächelte ihn an und warf ihm einen Kuss zu. Jetzt lächelte er zurück. Dann stupste er Edward an, der immer noch neben ihm schweigend neben ihm saß._

_"Und bei dir?" fragte er und versuchte ihm die Zeitschrieft abzunehmen._

_"Heey verpiss dich!" rief er genervt, Jasper zog die Augenbrauen nach Oben und schaute zu mir, während Esme Edward tadelt anschaute._

_"Edward? Lass deine schlechte Laune nicht an uns aus!"_

_"Ich hab keine schlechte Laune!" maulte er und stand von seinem Hocker auf. Er verzog sich ins Wohnzimmer. Na wenn er meine. Esme schaute von mit zu Jasper, aber wir zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Ich hatte da so eine dunkle Vermutung.... mmmh, ich musste an heute Vormittag denken, die Sache in der Schule. Aber bevor ich diesen Gedanken vertiefen konnte, riss Anna mich aus meinen Gedanken._

_"Alice, kannst du mir bitte helfen?" ich schaute neben mich und entdeckte meine siebenjährige Schwester dabei, wie sie versuchte das Senfglass aufzuschrauben. _

_"Klar, gib her!" _

_"Kommt ihr beiden hier kurz alleine klar?" fragte Esme dann auf einmal und wusch sich die Hände. Ich nickte._

_"Gut, dann werde ich eben ein Zimmer fertig machen!" ich nickte wieder und knabberte das nächste Stück Gurke. Esme verschwand und ich blickte hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Edward saß eingeschnappt auf dem Sofa und schaltet durch die Programme. Ich stupste Anna an und nickte in Edwards Richtung. Sie schaute ebenfalls hin, dann zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. _

_"Geh hin!" flüsterte ich leise und Anna lies ihre Arbeit nieder._

_"Lass deinen Zauber wirken!" sie nickte selbstbewusst und mit hobsendem Schritt ging sie zu ihm und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen, sie drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und es dauerte nicht lange bis Edward seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Ich lächelte und machte mich an die Arbeit. Jasper stand schon neben mir. _

_Es dauerte ein wenig bis Esme wieder nach unten kam. Sie hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen, ich beobachtete sie für einen Moment, aber sie sagte nichts. Ich entschloss mich ebenfalls nichts zu sagen. Plotzlich lag eine seltsame Spannung in der Luft._

_Nicht lange nachdem Esme herunter kam, hörte ich wieder Schritte auf der Treppe. Sie waren schwerer und langsamer, vorallem langsamer. Und dann stand Dad in der Tür und wenn ich wetten müsste, würde ich sagen, er hatte geweint. Meine Augen wurden größer. Er lächelte mich kurz an, dann schaute er durch den Raum, kam hinein und als er Anna entdeckte ging er zu ihr. Er setzte sich neben sie und Edward. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Edward schaute mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen dabei zu. Dann stand Anna auf und etwas traurig rannte sie aus dem Raum und stürmte die Treppen nach Oben. Auch ich verzog darauf die Augenbrauen._

_"Ich muss mit euch reden!" verkündigte er dann und kam wieder in Richtung Küche._

_"Auch mit dir Edward!" rief er nachdrücklich. Widerwillig stand dieser auf und schlurfte Dad hinterher. Nachdem wir alle etwas Ruhe gefunden hatten und Edward sich wieder auf einen der Hocker niedergelassen hatte, atmete Dad tief durch._

_"Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht erhalten, von der ich noch nicht weiß, welche Folgen sie trägt." Er schaute Esme kurz in die Augen. Sie lächelte ihm nur ermutigend zu. _

_"Wer ist das Mädchen Dad? Was will sie hier?" warf Edward in die Runde, wobei er Dad auffordernd in die Augen blickte. Dieser schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. In dem Moment wollte ich Edward, naja, ich wollte ihm in die Fresse hauen. warum benahm er sich heute so unmöglich?_

_"Sie ist auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater." sprach er dann. Edward verzog das Gesicht._

_"Und was hast du damit zu tun?" fragte er und stand von seinem Hocker auf. Die beiden schauten sich in die Augen und in meinem Kopf machte es im selben Moment klick wie in seinem. Oh mein Gott. _

_"Oh nein Dad. Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Nicht wirklich?"_

_"Edward..." versuchte er einzuwerfen, aber er wurde zugleich wieder unterbrochen. _

_"Das nimmst du ihr doch nicht ab? Dad? Kann hier jeder hinein spaziernen und behaupten dein Kind zu sein? Spinnst du?" _

_"Edward!" schrien ich und Jasper zusammen. _

_"Ihr glaubt das doch nicht?" schrie er zurück, aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich, wie Dad seinen Nasenrücken hielt und sich dann mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr._

_"Dad wird schon wissen was er macht!" fauchte ich meinen Bruder an. _

_"Ach ja!" ich rannte los, wollte um die Kücheninsel und Edward an den Rachen springen, doch ich wählte die falsche Richtung. Dad griff mich an der Schulter und sah mich an, wähend er seinen Kopf leicht schüttelte. _

_"Lass es Alice." ich fauchte Edward an, der nur mit verrenkten Armen da stand und mich auffordernt anschaute._

_"Wie alt ist sie?" _

_"Achtzehn."_

_"Achzehn? Wie soll das funktionieren? Was ist mit Mum." Er kam jetzt einen Schritt auf Dad zu. Dieser richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe. Jetzt hatte Edward es geschafft. Ich hatte meinen Vater noch nie die Nerven verlieren sehen. _

_"Ich kannte deine Mutter zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht!" _

_"Du lügst! Du hast gesagt, du und Mum habt mit neunzehn geheiratet!" schrie Edward jetzt. _

_"Es reicht jetzt Edward!" forderte mein Vater._

_"Es reicht nicht!" er rannt los, schüttelte Dad ab, als er ihn am Arm packte um ihn aufzuhalten. Er rannte hinaus und Dad mit großen Schritten hinterher. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. _

_Im Zimmer herrschte für einen Moment absolute Stille. _

_"Soll ich hinterher gehen?" flüsterte Jasper nach einem Moment. Esme schüttelte nur ihren Kopf._

_"Nein, lass die beiden. Carlisle weiß mit Edward umzugehen." Dann drehte sie sich um und griff in den Schrank und nahm sieben Teller aus dem Schrank. Zwei Teller stellte sie auf die Arbeitsblatte, die anderen beiden drückte sie Jasper in die Hand._

_"Deck du den Tisch und Alice würdest du Anna und Rosalie holen?" ich nickte._

_"Was soll ich Anna sagen? Denkst du Dad will selbst mit ihr sprechen?" Esme schüttelte wieder den Kopf und ich nickte und lief los. Auf dem Weg nach Oben musste ich die ganze Zeit über Dad und Edward nachdenken und darüber wie unglaublich stark Esme doch war. Ich lächelte und kam vor Gästezimmertür an. Ich klopfte und wartete einen Moment, n8achdem ich keine Antwort bekam, öffnete ich die Tür leise und schaute hinein. Als ich Rose sah, trat ich in den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter mir und plötzlich musste ich grinsen. Ich lief auf Rosalie zu und warf meine Arme um sie. Endlich hatte ich eine große Schwester!_

Sie hatte mich dazu überredet mit nach unten zu kommen zum Abendessen. Nach ihren Erzählungen fiel mir das jedoch noch schwerer "als es mir ohnehin fiel. Ich wollte lieber noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen, aber dies lies Alice nicht gelten. Es würde mir Morgen nur noch schwerer fallen... naja, sie hatte ja recht, aber damals war mir das noch nicht so bewusst. Sie nahm einfach meine Hand und versprach mir, dass alle unten Anwesenden sich freuen würden mich zu sehen. Daraus schloss ich sofort, dass es Menschen gab, die sich nicht freuen würden. Wohl eher ein Mensch. Aber über ihn und mich gab es noch eine ganze Menge zu erzählen, aber noch nicht hier und jetzt in der Geschichte. Ich werde auf ihn zurückkommen.

Rosalie PoV

_"Wir gehen gleich nach Unten, lass mich nur eben Anna holen!" verkündete Alice als wir im zweiten Stock angekommen waren. sie lief den Gang hinunter und klopfte an einer Zimmertür. Wenig später ging diese auf._

_"Darf ich wieder runter kommen?" hörte ich eine fast beleidigte Stimme. alice lachte. _

_"Ja klar! Komm, ich muss dir jemanden vorstellen!" meine Augen wurden größer und ich überlegte, wie ich reagieren sollte, aber bevor ich zu einem zufriedenstellenden Schluss kommen konnte, kam Alice den Gang schon wieder zurück. An der Hand hatte sie ein kleines Mädchen mit zu einem Zopf zusammengebundenen blondem Haar und großen braunen Augen. Sie schaute mich fragend an und dann zog sie an Alice Hand. _

_"Wer ist das?" hörte ich sie flüstern, nicht laut genug um es von mir zu verheimlichen. _

_"Anna, ich möchte dir Rosalie vorstellen! Sie ist unsere neue Freundlin!" gab Alice fröhlich bekannt. Ich versuchte ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen zu zaubern._

_"Hey!" krächtzet ich. Das Mädchen nickte mir zu._

_"Hallo." murmelte sie. Alice verdrehte nur die Augen und tranzte dann an mir vorbei, Anna hinter sich herzeihend. Diese schaute jetzt ein wenig böse drein. Wie recht sie hatte, sie sollte sich wirklich nicht alles gefallen lassen! Ich lief hintern den beiden die Treppe hinunter und unten angekommen öffnete Alice die Türe, durch die, als wir kamen, Jasper verschwunden war. Sie hielt sie auf und anna verschwand, Alice nickte ihr hinher und ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug._

_"Komm schon, es wird dich keiner fressen, das versprech ich dir!" lachte sie und ich ergriff die Gelegenheit. Ich lief durch die Tür und vor mir kam eine große, helle Küche zum Vorschein. Eine Frau stand in ihrer Mitte, sie hatte langes, helles, braunes Haar, fast ein wenig rötlich... oder, wie sollte man es beschreiben, nicht rötlich... caramelfarben? Mmmh, ja: caramelfarben. Sie lächelte mich warm an und kam auf mich zu, sie hatte die selben, großen, braunen Augen, wie das Mädchen, das ich Oben kennen gelernt hatte: Anna. Dann war dieser Frau wohl meines Vaters Ehefrau. Ich versuchte nervös zurück zu lächeln. Wurden Stiefmütter nicht immer als böse beschrieben? Drachen? Hexen? Warum war sie denn so nett? Wusste sie noch nicht bescheid? Oh je._

_"Hallo meine Liebe, du musste Rosalie sein?!" sprach sie und ich erkannte die Stimme sofort als die, die ich oben im Büro vernommen hatte, als ich meinen kleinen ZUsammenbruch hatte. Plötzlich war mir der Gedanke peinlich. _

_"Ja genau. Hallo!" antworte ich und streckte meine Hand aus, aber diese Geste war nicht sonderlich akzeptabel. Schon wie Alice vor ihr, breitet sie einfach ihre Arme aus und nahm mich in ihre Arme. Etwas verblüfft legte ich meine Arme auch um ihre Schultern, aber gleich darauf nahm sie meine Hände in ihre und ich glaubte etwas falsches getan zu haben, doch sie drückte sich nur so weit von mir fort um mir in die Augen blicken zu können. _

_"Es tut mir sehr leid, dass wir uns unter solchen Umständen kennen lernen mussten. Ich bin mir sicher, es hätte besser laufen können." Sie lächelte mich erneut an und schaute den Raum entlang zu einem großen Esstisch an dem Jasper saß mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Aber nach einem Moment lächelte auch er, er stand auf und kam zu uns. Er stellte sich vor mich und streckte seine Hand aus. Ich nahm sie etwas erleichtert. _

_"Entschuldige, dass ich dich so angefahren habe, aber normalerweiße sitzt niemand mit seinem Koffer in unsere Einfahrt!" lächelte er und ich war etwas verwirrt. In unserer Einfahr? Er uns Alice hatten Händchen gehalten? War das hier normal? Sie hatte auch Anna an der Hand geführt. Ob ich fragen sollte? Nein lieber nicht. Jasper ließ meine Hand wieder los und legte seinen Arm dann um Alice Schulter. Vielleicht wollte ich es gar nicht wissen. Vielleicht..._

_"Carlisle hat ein kleines Gespräch mit Edward. Ich hoffe sie kommen bald wieder, aber solange sollten wir etwas essen!" Die Frau schaute aus dem Fenster und ihre Stirn zog sich in Sorgenfalten. Es regnete und stürmte draußen. _

_"Mein Name ist übrigens Esme!" sie lächelte und führte mich dann am Ellenbogen zum Tisch. Hinter uns her Alice und Jasper, die jeweils eine Schüßel in der Hand hielten._

_Alle setzten sich und ich überlegte wo ich Platz nehmen sollte, ohne irgendwelche Gewohnheiten zu brechen._

_"Setzt dich hier zu mir!" forderte Alice, als sie meinen Blick sah. Ich nahm dankbar an und lies mich neben ihr nieder. _

_Ich schaute mich im Raum und unter den Leuten um, während sich jeder etwas zu Essen auf den Teller tat. Ich zögerte etwas und konnte mich schwer von den Bildern reisen, die ich überall im Wohnzimmer hingen sah. Aus dieser Perspektive war der Raum noch Größer, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, als ich am andern Eingang zu diesem Raum stand. _

_"Hey, nehm dir ruhig was zu essen, bevor es kalt ist. Die Bilder kannst du dir dann ganz in Ruhe anschauen!" meinte Alice dann und legte eine Hand auf meine. Ich schaute schnell dort hin und dann in ihre Augen. Sie hatte die selben, saphirfarbenen Augen wie ich. Ich hatte immer geglaubte, ich sei zimlich einzigartig damit, dahin war der Traum. Ich nickte,_

_"Was willste du denn?" Ich beobachtet wie sie meinen Teller nahm und aufstand. Für einen Moment war ich verwirrt._

_"Emmm, vielleicht etwas von dem Salat." Sie tat etwas von dem Salat auf und schaute mich dann erwartungsvoll ab. _

_"Und?" _

_"Emmm eigentlich nichts und. Nur den Salat!" meinte ich, aber sie stellte mir den Teller nicht wieder hin._

_"Das kann nicht dein erst sein? Das Essen ist echt lecker? Willst du nicht ein wenig Fisch? Oder Reis? Magst du kein Fisch?" Dann schaute sie zu Jasper und wieder zu mir._

_"Oder kannst du nicht vor Jungs essen? Ist es das? Ich meine ich kenn solche Mädchen. Aber Jasper ist das egal!" Ich war etwas baff von Alice kleiner Ansprache._

_"Nein, nein. Fisch ist Okay. Gib mir ein bisschen!" ich hatte mich breit schlagen lassen. Zufrieden packte mir Alice mehr Fisch auf den Teller als ich essen würder, das war mir jetzt schon klar. Sie stellte den Telle vor meiner Nase ab und blickte mich an als ob sie mir drohen würde zu essen. Ich zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und nahm langsam meine Gabel und fing an zu essen. In der Zeit in der ich meinen Teller halb leer hatte, lud Alice sich schon ihren zweiten voll. Die konnte sich das vielleicht erlauben. Ich verkniff mir das Kopfschütteln und aß langsam weiter. _

_"Soll ich nach dem Essen vielleicht doch mal nach den beiden schauen?" fragte Jasper plötzlich als ein Donnern die Stille durchbrach._

_"Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es nicht. Bleib besser hier. Carlisle weiß was er tut." antworte Esme mit leiser Stimmer und schaute wieder gedankenverloren nach draußen. _

_Nach dem alle fertig essen waren, fing Esme an aufzuräumen. Alice half ihr dabei und ich überraschte mich selbst, als ich meine Hilfe anbot. Beide lehnten ab._

_"Schau dir die Bilder im Wohnzimmer an. Jasper kann dir noch mehr zeigen!" ich nickte und ging wirklich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schaute mich um. Die Nordseite war komplett verglasst, am ostlichen Ende fand sich ein großer gemütlicher Kamien wieder, der umsäumt war mit Bücherregalen und Bilderrahmen. In der Mitte fand eine große Sitzgarnitur ihren Platz, zusammen mit einem großen Fernseher. Die ganze Anlage erinnerte fast an ein Homekino. Fast direkt hinter dem Tisch began eine kleine Tribüne. Der Flügel der drauf stand war mir vorhin schon ins Augen gefallen, er war gigantisch. Wer ihn wohl spielte? Aber ich stieß diesen Gedanken zurück und lief hinüber zum Karmien. _

_Einige Meter davor blieb ich stehen. Neben Büchern fanden sich auch Reihenweise CDs und, zu meinem Vergnügen, Schallplatten wieder. Ich überflog Reihe für Reihe und blieb immer wieder bei den Fotos hängen. Ich entdeckte den Jungen wieder, den ich von den meinem Gästezimmerfenster gesehen hatte wieder. Er war in den meisten Bildern mit Alice. Aber auch mit Jasper und einem weiteren Kerl. Ich zog die Stirn ihn Falten. Gehörte er auch zur Familie? Ich hätte ihn sicher schon kennen gelernt? Oder war er vielleicht genauso enttäuscht von meinem Auftauchen. Wie der andere Junge. _

_"Das beiden in dem Bild sind Edward und Emmett." Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Jasper hinter mich getretten war. Ich hielt mir eine Hand auf mein Herz und schaute zu ihm. Er grinste mich nur an._

_"Der schwarzhaarige ist Emmett. Er ist im Moment nicht hier. Er studiert in New York. Zu Weihnachten wird er kommen. Dann wirst du ihn kennen lernen?" es klang wie eine Frage. Eine Frage auf die ich noch keine Antwort hatte. Ich musste das ganze Theater erst mal auseinander klabustern. Musste verstehen was hier abging und vielleicht wollte mein Vater gar nicht, dass ich hier blieb. Vielleicht schickte er mcih wieder fort. Wer wusste das schon. Ich schaute Jasper noch einmal kurz an und zuckte mit meinen Schultern. Es war erstaunlich leicht sich ihm zu öffnen. _

_"Ich würde ihn gerne kennen lernen." entglitt es meinem Mund. Fast wollte ich mir eine Hand auf den Mund schlagen und mich selbst verfluche. Hatte ich den überhaupt kleine Sperre mehr zwischen Gehirn und Mund? Was ist denn mit mir passiert seit ich zuhause rausgeflogen bin. Für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte mich dieser Gedanke an meine Mutter, aber ich verbannte diese komplizierte Angelegenheit wieder aus meinem Kopf. Ich konnte jetzt keine Gefühle gebrauchen. Für den Anfang würde ich so viel besser zu recht kommen. Es war einfacher. Ich vermutete, dass wenn mein Vater wieder zurück war, dieser Plan unfreiwillig über den Haufen geworfen werden würde. Aber für den Moment war es okay. _

_"Er dich auch." grinste Jasper dann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er wusste doch gar nichts von mir._

_"Vergiss es wieder. Vergiss es einfach." er machte ein Pause und schüttelte den Kopf, dann legte er wieder einen etwas ernsteren Ausdruck auf._

_"Und der andere ist Edward!" er zeigte auf ihn und auf noch einiger, verschiedene andere Bilder, auf denen er zu sehen war. Darunter auch Kinderbilder. Er erzählte eine paar Hindergründe aber irgendwie konnte ich ihm nicht richtig zuhören. Irgendwann war er fertig mit einer Urlaubsausführung und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Hatte ich etwas verpasst?_

_"Emmm?"_

_"Ob du noch Fragen hast? Intressiert dich noch irgendwas?" lachte er._

_"Ohh, amm eigentlich," ich lachte jetzt auch etwas erleichtert. Ich überlegte für einen Moment. Solte ich ihn frage, wie er mit Alice verwandt war? Mmmh, war er auch mein Bruder? Wie stellte ich die Frage am besten so, dass sie nicht beleidigend klang? Aber vielleicht wäre unter bestimmten Umständen eine Beleidigung angebracht? Ich bemerkte plötzlich wie meine Hände zitterten und mir fiel wie Schuppen von den Augem ein, dass ich schon seit über drei Stunden keine mehr geraucht hatte. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen nach Oben. Hoffentlich hatte ich noch eine in meinem Koffer._

_"Jaah? Du kannst mcih im Grunde alles fragen!" drängte Jasper dann und er rückte wieder in den Fordergrund meiner Gedanken. Ich wollte wissen, ober mein Bruder war. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn erst fragen , ob mein Koffer schon Oben war? Nein. Einfach raus mit der Sprache. Das hatte mich bisher heute am weitesten gebracht._

_"Sag mal, es klingt vielleicht etwas bescheuert... aber wir beide... du...emm, bist du mein Bruder?" er schaute mich mit großen Augen an. Dann fing er wieder an zu lachen und ich fühlte mich etwas angegriffen. Es war immerhin nur eine normale Frage. War der Gedanke so schlimm._

_"Ohh je nein. Es tut mir Leid," lachte er und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und die ander in die Seite._

_"Nein sind wir nicht. Verflucht und da kann ich mich glücklich schätzen!" ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und eine Reihe von Beleidigungen formte sich in meinen Gedanken als er zu bermerken schien, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Er hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. _

_"Nein, nicht falsch verstehn. Nicht wegen dir. Ich bin sicher es ist angenehm sein Bruder zu sein," ein Grinsen trat zurück auf sein Gesicht. Ich war noch viel mehr verwiirt._

_"Es tut mir Leid, warte ich erklär es dir." Er nickte in Richtung Couch und ich lief hin und lies mich fallen. Die ganze Zeit schaute ich ihn Erwartungsvoll an. Als er ebenfalls saß, atmete er tief ein und wieder aus, Wahrscheinlich um etwas ruhe zu finden. _

_"Also," begann er und schaute mich an, er schien das Lächeln nicht von seinem Gesicht vertreiben zu können._

_"Eigentlich müsste ich mit der ganzen Sache ziemlich weit vorne beginnen. Aber ich überlass die ganze Geschichte besser Carlisle. Du bist sozusagen meine Cousine. Esme ist meine Tante. Meine Mum ist gestorben als ich drei war und mein Vater ist nicht mit mir klar gekommen, also hat er mich Esme überlassen. Esme hat das gerne gemacht. Sie hatte sich seit dem Tod meiner Mutter ohnehin non-stop um mich gekümmert. Emmett ist ihr Sohn..." er zeigte auf die Bilder und ich schaute kurz und nickte dann. Ich wollte mehr erfahren. Momentan war ich verwirrter als zuvor._

_"Und er und ich sind mehr oder weniger als Brüder aufgewachsen. Er ist nur ein Jahr älter als ich. Als ich fünf war, hat Esme dann beschlossen, alles hinter uns zu lassen und wir sind nach Chicago gezogen. Dort hat sie dann irgendwann Carlisle kennen und irgendwann lieben gernt. Als ich zehn war sind wir dann mit Sack und Pack hier her gekommen." Er machte eine Pause und schaute mcih wieder an. Wollte sicher gehen, ob ich Fragen zu stellen hatte. Ich überlegte einen Moment. Einiges ergab plötzlich Sinn in meinem Kopf. Mum kam von Chicago. Sie war von dort weg gezogen als sie Achzehn war. Sie hatte meinen Vater als Grund angegeben, damals hatte ich es anders verstanden. Heute erkannte ich die simple Wahrheit hinter ihren Worten._

_"Also sind Edward und Alice nicht Esmes Kinder?" Jasper schüttelte den Kopf, ich nickte. Dann waren er und Alice wohl wirklich ein Pärchen. Verrückt._

_"Anna?" fragte ich dann.  
"Sie kam auf die Welt als ich elf war. Sie ist Esmes sowie Carlisles leibliche Tochter. Sieht man deutlich würde ich meinen!" er lachte wiede und ich nickte. Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt nach meinem Koffer fragen._

_"Gibts noch irgendwas? Brauchst du noch was?" ich zog die Augenbrauen nach Oben._

_"Ist mein Koffer schon Oben. Ich brauch meine Zigaretten!" Jasper schaute nicht im geringsten Überrascht. Bei so einer Familie, die noch gemeinsam Zuabend aß hatte ich fast mit einer Standpauke gerechnet. _

_"Komm mit, ich weih dich in die Gesetze dieser Familie ein!" er stand auf und ich verzog erneut verwirt meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Er lief Richtung Eingangshalle davon und ich stand nur langsam auf._

_"Du kannst ruhig mitkommen!" lachte er und ich sprang ihm aufeinmal hinterher. _


	8. Fall Away

_Kapitel 7 - Fall away _

Es war einfach gewesen sich ihm anzuschließen. Ich fühlte mich bei Jasper auf Anhieb wohl. Er machte mir die erste Zeit einfach. Einfacher als es vielleicht gut war. Er vermittelte ein so Sorgenfreies Bild und ich kaufte ihm diese Illusion gedankenlos ab. Dass zu dieser Zeit aber im Hintergrund noch so viele Probleme und Schwierigkeiten warteten hatte ich erfolgreich verdrängt. Da war einmal meine Mutter, so weit weg. Und dann Edward, mein Bruder, der mich mit weniger offenen Armen empfing als der Rest meiner neuen Familie. Ich kannte den Grund nicht, ich verstand es nicht und wollte mich auch nicht damit auseinander setzten. Ich hielt es nicht für mein Porblem, andere würden sich darum kümmern.

You swear you recall nothing at all  
That could make you come back down  
You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
Now you're forced to fight it out  
You fall away from your past  
But it's following you

_Er ging zur Haustüre und hielt sie für mich auf. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und drückte mir ebenfalls eine in die Hand. Ich zog sie über. Jasper zog die Haustüre hinter ihm bei und er schob mich dann die Veranda entlang und am Ende entdeckte ich einen kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und einem Aschenbecher. Dieser schien mich anzuschimmern als sei er der Hauptpreis. Yes. Jasper zündete die Kerze an, die auf dem Tisch stand, dann drückte er sich auf die Steinmauer und bedeutet mir, mich zu setzten. Er packte eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche und nahm zwei hinaus. Er reichte mir ein, zündete seine Zigarette an und reichte das Feuerzeug an mich weiter. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und ich schloss meine Augen, als meinen ersten tat. Yes. _

_"Also:" Jasper began zu sprechen, nachdem er ausatmete und etwas spielerrich den Rauch verteilte._

_"Es darf nicht im Haus geraucht werden. Entweder hier oder hinterm Haus bei besseren Wetterverhältnissen." Ich nickte. Soweit klar._

_"Es darf nicht vor Anna geraucht werden und sie darf nicht in der Nähe des Rauches sein." ich nickte wieder. Verrückt... aber naja, eigentlich verständlich. _

_"Die Zigaretten werden nicht vom Taschengeld bezahlt!" führte er weiter aus. Ich zog die Augenbrauen nach Oben und sah ihn fragen an, er grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf._

_"Jüngere Geschwister dürfen nicht zum Rauchen verleitet werden! Wie alt bist du?" fragte er mich._

_"Ich werd am 1. Januar Neunzehn." antwortete ich und schaute ihn fragend an._

_"Sehr gut. Ich erst im September. Aber... naja im Grunde hab ich dich ja dazu nicht verleitet!" Jetzt war es an mir zu lachen._

_"Nein, nicht wirklich!" lachte ich und nahm entspannt einen Zug. Wir schwiegen für einen Moment. Ich fragte mich ob das alle Regeln waren und überlegte, wer wohl noch außer Jasper rauchte, oder ob er, und nun ich wohl, die einzigen waren. Nach einem Moment sah ich, wie sich Jaspers Gesichtzüger veränderten. Er blickte weiter in die Ferne und plötzlich vernahm ich Stimmen. Dann ging die Hofbeleuchtung an, ich sah wie der Regen durch die Luft peitschte und ich war froh so geschützt sitzen zu können. Dann sah ich wie mein Vater den Waldweg entlang gestiefelt kam, er war tropfnass, genauso wie Edward der mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm her schlich. Carlisle sah nicht wütend aus, nicht so als ob er garade ein über ein Stündiges Streitgespräch geführt hätte... aber eigentlich wusste ich ja gar nicht was passiert war. Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Edward sah fertig aus, er schien etwas wütend zu sein. Aber wohl viel mehr enttäuscht. Mmmh. Die beiden kamen über den Hof gelaufen. Sie schienen uns erst nicht zu bemerken. Als Carlisle es jedoch tat, lächelte er uns an. Ich war etwas verblüfft. Er konnte ganz deutlich die Zigarette in meiner Hand sehen. Mum hatte damals fast einen Herzinfakt erlitten, als sie davon erfuhr. Mum... . Ich schüttelte den Kopf._

_Carlisle und Edward stiegen die Treppe hinauf Edward blieb vor der Türe stehen, er blickte zu uns beiden und ich glaubte, allein durch meine Anwesenheit einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen zu haben. Aber dann trat Carlisle hinter ihn._

_"Denk überhaupt gar nicht daran!" ermarnte er und drückte ihn durch die Tür, ich konnte ein gemurmeltes 'Heuchler' hören, Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Tür hinter Edward wieder an. Dann drehte er sich zu uns und mit einem Lächeln kam er auf uns zu. _

_"Du bist mit den Regeln vertraut?" fragte er und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ich nickte und zu meiner Überraschung hielt Jasper Carlisle die Packung hin. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln nahm er sich eine und zündete sie über der Kerze an. _

_"Jasper hat mir alles erklärt." Carlisle nickte, während er den Zigarettenrauch über sich bließ._

_"Hat Edward sich wieder gefangen?" fragte Jasper dann und schaute Carlisle erwartungsvoll an aber gerade als Carlisle antworten wollte ging die Haustüre wieder auf. Esme trat hinaus, das Licht von drinnen lies sie fast unheimlich wirken. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht kam sie zu uns und stellte sich vor ihren Mann._

_"Ich schlag vor, du kommst umgehend ins Haus!" sprach sie mit süßlicher Stimme und nahm Carlisle die Zigarette aus der Hand. Sie drückte sie im Aschenbecher aus. _

_"Wenn das Ihr letztes Wort ist Gebieterin!" Carlisle lächlte genauso süßlich zurück und stand aus dem Stuhl auf. Esme drehte sich auf ihren Hacken um, Carlisle folgte ihr, an der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und lächelte. Jasper grinste wie ein kleiner Junge. Ich ließ ihn grinsen und musste mir selbst das Grinsen verkneifen. Mir gefiel diese Atmosphäre. Es war interesant sich in dieser Familie zu bewegen. Irgendwie erfrischend, so anders als alles was ich bisher kannte. Oder was ich bisher erlebt hatte. Dieser Umgang war mir fremd. Ich war in einer anderen Welt groß geworden. _

_Für einen Moment ließ ich mir alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, was ich in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte. Alles was passiert war setzte sich logisch zusammen. Wie seltsam das alles war. Noch vor einer Woche hatte ich mehr oder weniger auf der Straße gesessen und jetzt? Ich wusste nicht was ich von dem allem halten sollte. Es fühlte sich an wie im Traum. Die Wirklichkeit schien so weit entfernt, als würde sie irgendwann zurück kommen, an meiner Tür klopfen und verkünden, dass meine Glückssträhne... oder wie man das hier auch nennen konnte, vorbei war und ich zurück musst, zurück in mein altes, plötzlich so weit entferntes, Leben. Mein Leben. Wie würde es weiter gehen? Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus._

_"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Jasper nach einem Moment. Ich schaute ihn kurz an und nickte dann._

_"Alles etwas kompliziert im Moment..." wieder wollte ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund schlagen, wieder hatte ich mich ihm so einfach geöffnet, das war doch wie verhext! Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und das Täufelchen auf meiner Schulter verdrehte die Augen... wie recht es hatte._

_"Mmmh, es fällt schwer sich deine Situation vorzustellen. Darf ich dich frage, wie du dazu gekommen bist jetzt auf einmal nach Carlisle zu suchen?" Er wartete eine Moment und ich überlegte, ob ich mit ihm darüber reden sollte? Wäre es nicht richtig mit Carlisle als erstes darüber zu rede? Ihm alles zu erzählen, ihn zu fragen wie es weiter geht? _

_"Du musst nicht darüber reden, entschuldige, ich bin nur etwas neugierig!" gab Jasper dann zu als er mich für einige Augenblicke beobachtet hatte. Aber zu meiner Überraschung schüttelte ich den Kopf. _

_"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, aber wie gesagt, ist alles etwas komplizierter!"_

_"Kein Problem, ich bin sicher, dass ich dem gewachsen bin!" grinste er und glitt dann von der Mauer um sich auf den Stuhl zu setzten der mit gegenüber stand. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich zu reden began, was konnte ich ihm alles erzählen... am besten die Wahrheit... oder besser nicht? Die Wahrheit in Kurzform? Ja, war wohl am Besten._

_"Also um deine Frage zu beantworten, noch am Anfang dieser Woche hatte ich noch nicht einmal die Absicht jemals den Namen meines wirklichen Vaters zu erfahren." ich sah zu ihm und beobachtete wie er die Augenbrauen nach oben zog, aber dann nickte._

_"Naja, aber ich bin von zuhause rausgeflogen und ich hatte niemanden zu dem ich gehen konnte. Ist alles etwas beschiessen gelaufen." gab ich zu. Jasper schaute mich fragend an._

_"Warum bist du rausgeflogen?" fragte er dann und ich musste bitterlich grinsen bei der Erinnerung._

_"Nun ja, ich hab mich nicht wirklich den Regeln entsprechen benommen. Mein Vater... also mein, naja, wie soll ich es am besten ausdrücken - der Mann meiner Mutter, hat mich vor ein Ulimatum gestellt, ich habe es nicht ernst genommen und schon bin ich vor der Tür gesessen." _

_"Okay und dann?" ich verdrehte die Augen._

_"Und dann hab ich versucht alles auf die einfache Weise zu lösen und bin davon ausgegangen, dass sich schon alles wieder zurecht biegen lässte aber dem war nicht so. Und als ich nicht mehr weiter wusste kam meine Mutter und hat die Bombe fallen lassen." Jasper schaute mich fragend an wobei er etwas grinsend die Nase verzog._

_"Naja, sie hat mir die Adresse von hier gegeben und Carlisles Namen und überhaupt, hat mir alle meine wichtigen Unterlagen mit gegeben und mir gesagt ich solle hier her kommen... natürlich hab ich sie für verrückt erklärt, aber dann hat sie gemeint, ich solle mich nicht so anstellen und meinem Vater die Chance geben, die sie ihm niemals geben hat. Als ich das gehört habe und daraus schloss, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, dass ich existiere, bin ich auf meinen Absätzen umgedreht und habe den nächsten Bus hier her genommen. Und hier bin ich!"_

_"Respekt!" Jasper ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurück fallen. Für einen Moment sagten wir beide nichts. Jasper schien zu überlegen was er sagen sollte._

_"Wow, ich mein, ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du nicht einfach hier bist um Hallo zu sagen und wieder zu verschwinden. Aber das ist schon hart." sagte er dann und schüttelte dabei den Kopf etwas. dann schien er wieder zu überlegen. Für einen Moment war er in seinen Gedanken versunken aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich._

_"Ich bin sicher, dass alles seinen Weg gehen wird. Du wirst dich hier zurecht finden. Carlisle wird dich nicht weg schicken. Ganz sicher nicht. Nicht Carlisle." Er nickte um seine Worte zu unterstreichen und irgendwie beruhigten mich seine Worte tatsächlich. Es fühlte sich an als ob ein großer Stein von meinem Herzen abfiel, alleine wenn ich hörte, dass ich hier blleiben konnte. Der Gedanke war schön. Ich schluckte. Dachte ich gerade wirklich solchen Gefühlsstuß? Oh herr je. _

_"Es wird langsam kalt!" meinte Jasper dann auf einmal und erlöste mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nickte zustimmend und wir standen beide auf und ging zur Tür. Wir gingen nach drinnen. Jasper schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich überlegte mir, was jetzt wohl passierte. Jasper warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, aber es schien niemand da zu sein. _

_"Lust noch ein paar Bilder zu gucken?" er schaute mich erwartungsvoll an und für einen Moment musste ich daran denken, wie wütent er heute nachmittag auf mich gewesen war und es erstaunte mich, wie locker er auf einmal war. _

_"Emmm, ich glaube lieber Morgen. Ich würde jetzt gerne etwas alleine sein!" er nickte._

_"Klar, das kann ich verstehen! Findest du deinen Weg nach Oben?" fragte er und ich nickte._

_"Gut, dann wünsch ich dir eine gute Nacht! Bis Morgen!" meinte er und drehte sich Richtung Wohnzimmer davon._

_"Bis Morgen!" rief ich ihm hinterher und drehte dann ebenfalls zu den Treppen um und stieg sie langsam nach Oben. Jetzt wo ich das zweite Mal diesen Weg ging, fiel mir viel mehr auf. Wie passent alles eingerichtet war und wie freundlich. Hier und da Bilder, große Leihnwende. Ich kannte mich mit Kunst nicht aus. Warme Teppische und harmonierende Farben. Hier konnte man sich wohl fühlen. Langsam erreichte ich den zweiten Stock. Ich lief den Gang hinuter und gerade als ich das Gästezimmer erreicht hatte, kam Esme aus dem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Sie hatte Wäsche auf dem Arm und als sie mich sah, lächelte sie warm. Dieses süßlich, sarkastische Lächeln war verschwunden. Beruhigend._

_"Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, einfach fragen okay. Ich bin sicher jeder hilft hier gerne aus. Wenn irgendwas ist, Carlisle und mir gehört das Zimmer hier hinten." Sie deutet zu dem Raum, aus dem sie gerade gekommen war. Ich nickte._

_"Und das hier neben dem Gästezimmer... oder deinem Zimmer... ist Edwards Zimmer. Ich verspreche dir, er kann auch ein Gentelman sein. Hier ist ein Badezimmer und das hier ist das Zimmer meines Sohnes. Emmett?" Sie schaute mich fragen an, wollte sicher gehen, ob ich bescheid wusste. Ich nickte erneut._

_"Jasper hat mir alles erzählt, zumindestens so viel, dass ich einen groben Überblick habe." _

_"Okay, das klingt auf jeden Fall schon mal gut. Wo die Küche ist weißt du, also fühl dich einfach wie zuhause. Wenn du mit Alice oder Jasper reden willst. Ihre Zimmer sind im ersten Stock. Alice: erstes Zimmer rechts, Jasper: erstes Zimmer links! Hinten dran ist noch Annas Zimmer und die Büros und noch zwei kleine Badezimmer. Die sind in diesem Haus nämlich ständig besetzt!" Sie lachte wieder. Das konnte ich mir bei einer so großen Familie gut vorstellen. _

_"Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht!" sprach sie dann und ging an mir vorbei, ich wünschte ihr die gute Nacht zurück. Ich öffnete meine Türe, aber bevor ich in meinem Zimmer verschwinden konnt, drehte sich Esme noch einmal zu mir um._

_"Ach, was ich dir noch sagen wollte. Normalerweise klopfen wir morgens an die Türen, wenn es Frühstück gibt. Du kannst dann selbst entscheiden, ob du kommen willst oder nicht." ich nickte und mit einem Lächeln lief Esme weiter die Treppe nach unten. Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus und schlüpfte dann ins Gästezimmer... mein Zimmer. Esme hatte es mein Zimmer genannt. Ich ließ mich auf das große Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. War es wirklich mein Zimmer? Würde dieses Haus zu meinem neuen Zuhause werden? Diese Menschen zu meiner Familie? _

_Mein Kopf fiel zur Seite und ich schaute zum Fenster. Der Raum spiegelte sich in der Scheibe. Ich höre eine Tür zufallen und dann gedämmte Musik. Ich zog meine Beine zu mir aufs Bett und arbeite die Decke unter mir hervor, zog sie über mich. Das Licht war noch an, aber bevor ich mich dazu entschließen konnt, es auszuschalten, war ich schon eingeschlafen. _

Ich kann mich erinnern in dieser Nacht von einem Alptraum geweckt geworden zu sein. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich geträumt hatte. Nur Bruchstücke. Meine Mutter war in diesem Traum, mal lebendig und dann wieder tot. Es war grausam. Ich lag lange wach. Das Licht war ausgeschaltet und die Nacht vor meinem Fenster finster und schwarz. Ich versucht mit all meiner Macht nicht über sie nachzudenken, ich verdrängte sie und rechtfertigte es damit, dass ich ihr die Schuld an meiner Lage gab. Hätte sie von Anfang an mit offenen karten gespielt, so redete ich mir ein, wäre es niemals so weit gekommen.

_Es fühlte sich an, als ob ich gerade erst wieder eingeschlafen wäre, als es an meiner Zimmertür klopfte. Ich stöhnte leise und zog die Decke über meinen Kopf. Ich würde jetzt sicher noch nicht aufstehen, es war ja fast noch dunkel draußen. Dann ging jedoch entgegen meiner Erwartung die Türe auf._

_"Hey, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du auch wirklich wach bist!?" hörte ich Esmes Stimme leise fragen._

_"Rosalie" ich drehte mich um und nahm die Decke von meinem Kopf. Esme hatte ihren Kopf in den Raum gestreckt und sie lächelte freundlich. Wie konnte man nur so gute Laune haben so früh am Tag. War heute nicht Sonntag? _

_"Ich bin wach, ich habs gehört, danke." murmelte ich und Esme nickte und wollte schon fast wieder den Kopf zurück ziehen, als mir noch etwas einfiel._

_"Esme?" Sie öffnete die Tür wieder und schaute zu mir._

_"Wie spät ist es denn?" _

_"Oh, es ist schon fast halb neun durch. Lass dich nicht verirren von der Dunkelheit. Die Tage hier sind nicht lang zu dieser Jahreszeit!" lächelte sie und als ich nickte schloss sie entgültig die Türe. Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken. Vielleicht sollte ich besser aufstehen. Aber ich hatte nicht mehr gefrühstückt seit ich zwölf Jahre alt war. Es würde aber sicher einen besseren Eindruck hinterlassen. Okay. Aufstehen._

_Genervt schlug ich die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine wenig lustlos aus dem Bett. Ich schaute an mir hinab. Ob ich das selbe tragen sollte, wie ich am Aben zuvor getragen hatte? Naja, eine wirklich große Auswahl bestand ja nicht. Ich musste unbedingt nach meinem Koffer fragen. Aber selbst dort würde ich wahrscheinlich nichts anständiges mehr finden. Ach mein Gott, scheiß doch drauf. Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durchs Haar und stellte fest, dass der Haargummi verschwunden war, ich drehte mich um und hob die Decke hoch, ich suchte einen Moment und band mir die Haare zusammen. Dann stand ich auf, ging zur Türe und stellte fest, dass ich mir unbedingt die Zähne putzen musste. Das Gefühl in meinem Mumd war unangenehm und auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nicht der Fall war, hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob ich Mundgeruch hatte. Also zuerst Badezimmer. Wo war das noch gleich. Ich schaute den Gang hoch und wieder runter und ging dann zielstrebig auf die letzte Tür rechts im Gang zu. _

_Ich klopfte und niemand antwortete also öffnete ich sie. Ich versuchte eine Gewisse Rutine zu verfolgen, aber als ich dann in den Spiegel schaute musst ich feststellen, dass das ohne meinen Koffer nicht möglich war. Ich zog die Augenbrauen nach Oben und wusch mein Gesicht dann mit eiskaltem Wasser. Doch plötzlich hörte ich eine zufallende Tür, ich schaute zum Eingang und keine Sekunde später wurde die Badezimmertür aufgerissen und Edward stand im Rahmen. Wir schauten uns beide mit großen Augen an._

_"Oh entschuldige!" meinte er dann und ging einen Schritt zurück und schloss die Türe dabei. Ich starrte immer noch dort hin, auch als er schon wieder weg war. Vogel. Dachte ich nur, schüttelte meinen Kopf und schaute mich noch einmal im Spiegl an. Unzufrieden verließ ich den Raum wieder und da stand Edward mir gegenüber. Er lehte gegen seine Zimmertüre und hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt._

_"Du kannst jetzt rein, ich bin fertig." Ohne ein Wort nickte er und zischte an mir vorbei. Ich würd ja gerne wissen, was sein Problem war. _

_"Ich ging die Treppe nach unten und die Tür zur Küche hin war offen. Ich zögerte etwas, bevor ich hinein trat. Ich sah zum Tisch hin und ich hätte mich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Am Tisch saßen nur Esme, Carlisle und Anna. Anscheinend war es nicht Mode hier zum Frühstück zu erscheinen. Ich wollte fast wieder einen Schritt zurück gehen, aber Esme hatte mich schon bemerkt, sie lächelte und winkte mich zum Tisch. Dadurch wurde auch Carlisle aufmerksam. Er stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab und drehte sich zu mir, er lächelte mich an. _

_"Guten Morgen!" rief er und Esme schloss sich ihm an. Ich grüßte zurück._

_Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, dass sich anfühlte, als gehörte es nicht an diesen Platz, ging ich an den Tisch, ich nahm auf dem Stuhl platz, auf dem ich am Abend zu vor gesessen hatte._

_"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte mich Esme nach einem Moment._

_"Ja danke."_

_"Kann ich dir was anbieten. Willst du einen Kaffee der einen Tee?" der Gedanke gefiel mir gut._

_"Kaffee?" Sie lächelte und nahm die Tasse, die an meinem Teller stand. Sie schüttete sie gut dreiviertel voll und stellte die Kanne dann ab. Daraufhin nahm sie die Milch und den Zucker und stellte ihn zu mir. Ich nahm die Milch und goß mir ein wenig in die Tasse. Eifrig nahm ich die Tasse in beide Hände und nahm einen Schluck. Es war zu lange her, dass ich richtigen Kaffee zu mir genommen habe. _

_Ich stellte gerade zufrieden die Tasse zurück als Alice, gefolgt von Jasper durch die Tür schlichen. Beide sahen nicht wirklich war aus. Jasper trug einen grauen Kaputzenpulli, die Kaputze weit übers Gesicht gezogen. Alice kurzes Haar war mit einem Haarreif und ein paar Klammmern zurück gehalten. Ich beobachtete, wie Carlisle sie mit einem hochgezogenen Augenbraun begutachtete._

_"Mit euch hätte ich so früh noch nicht gerechnet!" komentierte er und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, er lief in die Küche._

_"Wir wollten das historische Ereigniss nicht verpassen." murmelte Jasper und Carlisle zog ihm im Vorbeigehen, die Kaputze vom Kopf. Genervt zog er sie wieder auf. Wenn ich wetten müsste, würde ich sagen, die beiden hatten die Nacht durchgemacht. _

_"War der Geburtstag schön?" meldete sich Esme dann wieder zu Wort. Jaspers Kommentar ignorierte sie. Damit war meine Vermutung mehr oder weniger bestätigt._

_"Jaah, war in Ordnung." antwortete Alice und nahm sich dabei ein Croissant aus dem Korb in der Mitte des Tisches. Sie fing es an zu zerrupfen. _

_"Klingt aber nicht überzeugend!" harkte Esme daraufhin nach._

_"Muss es aber gewesen sein, wenn man erst um halb fünf wieder kommt!" meldete sich Carlisle aus der Küche. _

_"Ach, die wissen einfach alle nicht wie man eine richtige Party organisiert!" dabei klang Alice fast etwas beleidigt. Carlisle und Esme lachten. _

_Ich hörte interessiert zu. In diesem Ende-der-Welt-Ort gab es Partys. Hier gab es Jugentliche? Mal von Alice, Jasper und Edward abgesehen. Wer zog den freiwillig hier her? _

_"Außerdem haben James und Black die Stimmung kippen lassen, als sie dachten sie müssten sich die Köpfte einhauen!" setzte Jasper dann hinter her, als er sich Kaffee und Zucker in seine Tasse schüttete._

_"Jaah. Die arme Bella." komentierte Alice, jedoch mehr zu sich selbst als in die Runde und knabberte jetzt an einem Stückchen Croissant. Carlisle kam wieder aus der Küche. _

_"Trinken!" Er stellte Jasper eine Flasche Wasser vor die Nase und Alice eine große, dampfende Tasse. Es sah aus wie heiße Schokolade. _

_"Danke Dad!" strahlte sie und fing an ihr zerrupftes Croissant in die Tasse zu dunken. Ich zog bei dem Anblick die Augenbrauen nach Oben und griff wieder nach meiner Tasse Kaffee. Aus dem Augenblinkel sah ich, wie Jasper die Wasserflasche fast verzweifelt aufdrehte und sie in einem Zug um die Hälfte leerte. Ich grinste in mich hinein, da hatte jemand einen Brand. _

_Gerade als ich meine Tasse erneut abstellte, kam Edward in den Raum. Er lief durch die Küche und kam an den Tisch, er schaute mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und schritt dann um den Tisch herum, um sich neben Carlisle zu setzten. Ich zog ebenfalls die Augenbrauen hoch, wir schauten uns für einen Moment an. Doch dann legte Alice mir ihre Hand auf den Arm und beugte sich zu mir._

_"Du sitzt auf seinem Platz!" füsterte sie. Na danke._

_"Warum hast du mir das nicht gesgt?" flüstere ich zurück und schaute sie ein wenig böse an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Super. Ich drehte mich von Alice weg und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder an Edward._

_"Es tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht, dass das dein Platz ist. Wenn du willst, können wir tauschen." bot ich an, doch Edward tat dies mit einen Handbewegung ab._

_"Vergiss es." meinte er und griff nach der Kaffeekanne. Er schüttete sich etwas ein, musste dann aber feststellen, dass die Kanne leer war. Genervt stand er auf, der Stuhl hinter ihm wäre umgefallen, wenn Carlisle ihn nicht gehalten hätte. Mit einem Vorwurfsvollen Blick, fast enttäuscht sah er seinen Sohn an, der eine Entschuldigung murmelte und dann in die Küche lief. Für die nächsten Minuten wurde der Tisch von Anna unterhalten, sie erzählte von irgendeinem Schulausflug und diese Erzählung wurde abgelöst von Alice, die über irgendeine Theaterprobe berichtete und ich schien den Witz nicht verstanden zu haben, aber plötzlich brachen sie und Edward in großem Gelächerter aus. Fragend schaute ich zu Jasper, der nur lächelnd abwinkte und dann aufstand._

_"Kommst du mit raus?" fragte er dann und ich nickte, fast begeistert. Ich füllte mir noch einmal die Tasse mit frischem Kaffee auf und Jasper nahm seine Wasserflasche und zusammen gingen wir nach draußen. Aber als wir wieder nach drinnen kamen, hatten die beiden immer noch nicht aufgehört zu lachen. Jedoch mitlerweile lagen sie im Wohnzimmmer auf der Couch. _

_"Die beiden sind unmöglich." erkläret Carlisle nach einer Weile ich schaute zu ihm und nickte._

_"Wenn sie einmal angefangen haben, dann können sie nicht mehr aufhören." Nach einer Weile, man schien entschlossen zu haben, die beiden völlig zu ignorieren, fragte ich nach meinem Koffer und Esme erklärte mir, dass sie sich erlaubt hatte, die Wäsche zu waschen. Ich war erst etwas überrascht, aber schließlich hätte es sowieso gemacht werden müssen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich keine Ahnung wie man Wäsche wüsch, also hätte ich fragen müssen und das wäre mir im Allgemeinen unangenehmer gewesen, als so. _

_"Ich hoffe, dass war in Ordnung!" harkte sie nach. _

_"Emm, ja sicher. Danke!" Sie lächelte und fing dann an, den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen. Ich wusste nicht so recht wohin mit mir. Dann riss mich Jasper aus meinen Gedankne._

_"Carlisle?" Carlisle kam gerade wieder aus der Küche zurück und Jasper drehte sich nach ihm um._

_"Hast du vielleicht später einen Moment Zeit für mich?" ich hörte dem Gespräch mit einem Ohr zu, ich schaute hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo mittlerweile Stille herrschte. Die beiden Geschwister lagen auf der Couch, Alice Beine baumelten über der Rückenlehne und Edwards Kopf hing fast am Boden. Sie atmeten ruhig und sprachen nicht miteinander. Sie schien zu versuchen sich zu beruhigen. _

_"Ja sicher, um was geht es denn?"_

_"Um dieses Projekt, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Ich komm da mit einigen Rechnungen nicht weiter!" _

_"Klar, sag mir einfach bescheid, wenn du so weit bist." Jasper nickte und stand dann von seinem Stuhl auf. Er verlies, mit einem letzten Blick auf Alice' Beine den Raum. Er grinst bis über beide Ohren. Ich schaute ihm hinterher und bemerkte dabei nicht, das Carlisle seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gerichtet hatte._

_"Wie wäre es, wenn wir deinen Koffer aus der Waschküche holen und ich dir das Haus dabei zeige?" ich atmete tief durch. Natürlich, das musste jetzt kommen, so einfach konnte ich dem allem nicht entfliehen. Ich nickte aber trotzdem und stand auf. _


	9. Glass Masquerade i

Heeeee x , bin wieder da ^^, nicht das ich weg war… naja, ich hab ABI geschrieben… könnte man als geistige Abwesenheit wegstempeln X )

Never the less, ich hab jetzt wieder ne Menge Zeit zur Verfügung also hab ich mich gleich hingesetzt und an meinen FFs weiter geschrieben, während ich 12 Seiten Formeln langsam vergesse *hüpf*

Ich wünsch euch viel spaß beim lesen ….

_Kapitel 8 - __Stained Glass Masquerade i_

Ich weiß noch, dass ich angst hatte, die ich mir zwar nicht eingestanden hatte, die aber da war, tief in meinem Bauch. Es war so lächerlich für mich, angst davor zu haben, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, nicht akzeptiert zu werden. So lächerlich. Heute ist es immer noch lächerlich, aber auf eine völlig andere Art und Weise. Heute ist es nicht mehr Angst, die lächerlich ist, sondern die Tatsache an sich. Die Angst war da, aber ich verdrängte sie. Redete mir ein, dass ich stärker war, dass wenn hier alles schief laufen würde, ich auch wo anders wieder ein Dach über dem Kopf finde würde. Ich stand einfach darüber, wie ich über so vielem stand. Anstatt den Tatsachen ins Auge zu blicken, lachte ich darüber und schob die Arbeit anderen zu. Ich war mir zu gut dafür... aber dieses Verhalten würde ich bald ablegen müssen. Sehr bald sogar, wenn ich vor hatte in den Menschen, die mich so warmherzig aufgenommen hatten, eine Familie zu finden.

Cause when I take a look around  
Everybody seems so strong  
I know they'll soon discover  
That I don't belong

_Wir gingen gemeinsam hinunter und holten meinen Koffer. Bei dieser Gelegenheit zeigte er mir die Garage... die sehr große Garage... mit sehr großen Autos. Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich dazu sagen sollte aber meine Augen glänzten. Wenn ich in meinem Leben etwas fest im Griff hatte, waren es Autos und so wie die Garage aussah, gab es hier jemanden, der die Wagen nicht nur fuhr, sondern es auch verstand an ihnen herum zu schrauben. Perfekt. Diesen jemanden musste ich finden. Jasper vielleicht? Nicht etwa Edward? Carlisle wahrscheinlich, ich meine woher sollte ich es sonst haben? Von meiner Mutter sicherlich nicht, die setzte sich doch noch nicht einmal hinter ein Steuer. Irgendwann sollte ich danach fragen. Irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt. Aber war das nicht genau die richtige Gelegenheit? Da war auch noch Emmett... oder? Sein Name war doch Emmett? Komischer Name. Die nächste Gelegenheit um zu fragen kam sicher. _

_Wir gingen zurück nach Oben, durch den Eingangsbereich nach Oben in den zweiten Stock. Carlisle stellte den nun fast leeren Koffer an die Treppe in den nächsten Stock und führte mich durch den Gang zu den beiden Büros die dort waren. Ich konnte mir am Vorabend nicht viel darunter vorstellen, aber jetzt war ich von beiden Räumen ziemlich überwältigt. _

_Carlisle erklärte mir, dass Esme ihren Beruf als Architektin von zu Hause aus erledigte. Ihr Büro war groß und hell, Pinnwände waren bespannt mit großen Plänen, ein riesiger Schreibtisch stand in der Mitte. An einer Wand stand ein niedriges, aber langes, gut Gefühltes Bücherregal, daneben ein passender Aktenschrank. _

_Aber trotzdem würde dieser Raum von dem nächsten übertroffen, ich war zwar am Abend zuvor schon einmal hier, aber es schien mir als habe ich nichts wirklich wahr genommen. Ich hatte noch niemals so viele Bücher außerhalb einer Bibliothek gesehen, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Wie Esmes Büro und dem Wohnzimmer unter den beiden Büros hatte der Raum eine verglaste Nordwand. Die Aussicht war von hier nur noch viel schöner als von unten. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass von ganz Oben, so fern die Nordseite dort auch verglast war, der Ausblick über die weite Wiese bis hin zum Fluss am Waldrannt gigantisch war. _

_Diesmal stellte ich überraschender Weiße die Frage, als was er Arbeitete. Als er mir erzählte, dass er Arzt sei, schaute ich mir gerade die Portraits an und fragte mich kurz, ob dafür all die Bücher nötig waren… mit Sicherheit doch nicht, oder? _

_Nach diesen beiden Räumen war mir etwas bewusster, wie dieses Haus zustande gekommen sein musste. Er zeigte mir die beiden Bäder in diesem Stock. Das eine war etwas kleiner, nur eine Toilette und eine Dusche, das andere erinnerte etwas mehr an das große Badezimmer im oberen Stock._

_Die Zimmer von Alice, Jasper und Anna zeigte er mir nicht. Er meinte, dass sie von ihren jeweiligen Besitzern gezeigte werden würden, wenn ich das wollte. Ich nickte, das war in Ordnung. Er trug meinen Koffer nach Oben und brachte in mein Zimmer, ich dachte die Tour ging von hier aus weiter, doch Carlisle stellte den Koffer ab und stellte sich dann ans Fenster und schaute für einen Moment hinaus, bevor er sich wieder zu mir wand. Ich schluckte und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Das hätte ich mir denken können._

_„Dieses Zimmer wird ab sofort dir gehören!" sprach er und lächelte._

_„Danke." Ich nickte unterstreichend und versuchte weitere Worte zu finden. _

_„Es hat keine zeitliche Beschränkung, du kannst es haben so lange du es brauchst und wenn du uns wieder verlassen solltest, dann wirst du hier immer einen Platz finden." Wieder nickte ich. Es wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. Eine Frage klang in jedem Wort mit. Ich versucht worte zu finden um ihm zu erklären, dass ich von zu Hause rausgeflogen bin, dass ich so schnell nicht von hier weg gehen würde, auch wenn ich es anders lieber hätte. Warum war es so leicht gewesen mit Jasper über alles zu sprechen, warum fand ich jetzt keine Worte, die meine Gedanken formten. Ganz einfach, ermahnte mich meine innere Stimme, weil das hier dein Vater ist, dein echter Vater, wenn du jetzt was Falsches sagst, dann hast du verspielt! Ich versuchte die Stimme zu vertreiben. Carlisle wartete geduldig._

_„Ich emm… ich denke, ich werde das Zimmer gerne noch etwas in Anspruch nehmen." Stammelte ich. Es entstand wieder eine kleine Pause. Ich stand noch immer an der Tür, mein Vater machte langsame Schritte auf das Bett zu und setzte sich, ich zögerte, blieb schließlich stehen und schaute ihn an._

_„Willst du mir vielleicht erzählen, was passiert ist? Der Brief erklärt ein wenig, aber deine Sicht ist mir wichtig!" Ich schaute ihn etwas überrascht an, ich fragte mich was im Brief stand. Ich hoffte nichts über meine Alkoholexzesse, nein, nein, nein, nicht gut!_

_„Zuhause bin ich nicht mehr erwünscht… ich, em mein Vater hat mich rausgeschmissen und meine Mum hat nichts dagegen gemacht, ich meine, ich kann es ja verstehen, der Dreckskerl hat sie geschlagen, ich glaube auf jeden Fall, dass ich mich dort niemals wieder blicken lassen sollte…." Ich sprach schnell und ohne Carlisle in die Augen zu blicken, ich hatte auch nicht bemerkt, dass ich den Dreckskerl, der mich aufgezogen hatte, schon wieder als Vater bezeichnet hatte. _

_„Mum hat mir gesagt, ich soll hier her kommen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, sie hat mir erklärt, dass du keine Ahnung hast, dass es mich gibt… ich… ich war erst sauer, ich war wütend, ich wollte nicht kommen…" ich stammelte weiter, schaute nicht auf, betrachtete meine Füße bis ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte._

_„Es ist okay." Flüsterte mein Vater, er drückte mit einem Finge mein Kinn nach Oben, so, dass ich ihm in die Augen blicken konnte und jetzt fiel mir auf, woher ich meine markante Augenfarbe hatte. Meine Arme fielen hinter meinem Rücken hervor und ich wollte mich an ihn drücken, mein Verstand jedoch verbot es mir. _

_„Ich versteh das." Er streichelte meinen Oberarm und ich nickte etwas unbeholfen, ich war so unsicher plötzlich. _

_„Du kannst hier so lange bleiben, wie du willst und wenn du reden möchtest, wirst du hier immer ein offenes Ohr finden." Ich nickte wieder und mein Verstand verlor, als er mich an sich zog, ich schlang meine Arme um ihn. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum ich das machte. Ich war so nicht, das war nicht ich. Menschen Gefühle zu zeigen war nicht meine Art. _

Aber ich habe es getan und mir dabei nicht eingestehen wollen, dass es sich gut abfühlte. Das man Probleme teilen konnte und das es Leute gab, die sich wirklich um einen sorgten. Ich hatte damals auch geglaubt, niemals auf das Angebot, mit jemanden über mich zu sprechen, zurück zu kommen. Wenn ich nur gewusst hatte, wie viel einfacher das alles macht. Aber ich würde mich schließlich daran gewöhnen, mein Vater war ein geduldiger Mann und er wusste, wie er Menschen zum Reden bringen konnte.

_Er hatte mich für eine Weile fest gehalten und mich gefragt, ob es noch etwas gibt, über das ich reden wollte, ich sah da noch so einige Fragezeichen in seinen Augen aber ich sagte nichts. Ich verneinte und er verlies das Zimmer ich blieb zurück und zwang mich über etwas anderes nachzudenken. Ich lief zu meinem Koffer, öffnete ihn, die ganze Zeit hielt ich die Tränen zurück, die drohten mich zu überwältigen. Ich packte die verschiedenen Sachen aus, die noch im Koffer waren, darunter verschiedene Cremes, Make-up und meine Ladestationen für Handy und I-Pot. Die wenigen Bücher, die ich eingepackt hatte und eine Liste mit Sachen, die ich eigentlich noch unbedingt aus meinem alten Zimmer holen wollte, jedoch nie die Chance dazu bekommen hatte. Noch zwei volle Schachteln Zigaretten und mein Laptop. _

_Irgendwann hatte ich es tatsächlich geschafft, zu vergessen was ich gefühlt hatte, als ich mit Carlisle gesprochen hatte. Ich verwendete viel Zeit damit mir das Zimmer genauer anzuschauen, die Schränke waren so gut wie leer. Bettwäsche und leere Kisten standen darin. Ich räumte meinen leeren Koffer unters Bett und nahm den Laptop um ihn auf den Schreibtisch zu stellen. Die paar Bücher legte ich ins Regal. Irgendwann fand ich einfach nichts mehr zu tun und wie als wenn Alice genau das gerochen hätte, klopfte es an der Türe. _

_„Hey", sie steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür und lächelte über beide Ohren._

_„Was machst du? Stör ich dich?" fragte sie und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. _

_„Eigentlich nicht, ich hab mich gerade etwas eingerichtet." Meinte ich und schaute mich daraufhin noch einmal um, das Selbe tat Alice und schaute mich dann etwas zweifelt an. Dann verdrehte sie die Augen und zog ihre rechte Hand hinter ihrem Rücken hervor._

_„Tataaah!" trällerte sie und präsentierte mir eine Kreditkarte._

_„Vielleicht sollten wir dass alles hier noch ein wenig wohnlicher machen!" sag sie. „Lass uns shoppen gehen!" _

_Ein breites Lächeln trat nun auch auf mein Gesicht was Alice zu begeistern schien. Sie kam nun ganz in mein Zimmer und packte mich am Arm._

_„Komm mit!" ich lief etwas irritiert hinter ihr her, schließlich landeten wir in Esmes Büro._

_„Dürfen wir dein Auto haben?" Esme schaute von ihrer Zeichnung auf, sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe._

_„Biiiitte!" fleht sie. Esme schaute sie nur an. _

_„Jasper ist gerade weg gefahren und Dad und Anna wollen auch gleich weg! Edward wir mir sein auto nicht geben, das weißt du!"_

_„Dann sag deinem Dad, er soll meinen Wagen nehmen und dann kannst du seinen nehmen!" _

_„Aber, aber, aber biiiiiiiite!!!"_

_„Alice!" jetzt winselte auch Esme, sie versuchte den Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. _

_„Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig, versprochen! Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen!" Esme lachte etwas nervös, bevor sie schließlich nickte. Alice machte einen kleinen Luftsprung und raste die Treppe nach unten. Esme lächelte mich an und wünschte uns viel Spaß, dann ging ich Alice hinterher, die durch die Tür in die Garage verschwunden war. Am Eingang zu Garage traf ich Carlisle und Anna, sie waren scheinbar ebenfalls im Begriff wohin auch immer zu gehen._

_Gemeinsam gingen wir hinein, das Garagentor öffnete sich gerade und Alice steuerte direkt auf einen weißen Porsche Cayenne. _

_„Versprich mir, sie im Zaun zu halten!" flüsterte mir Carlisle zu während er Alice einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Ich nickte und lief zu dem Wagen um einzusteigen. Ich glaubte mich nicht daran erinnern zu können, jemals in einem Porsche gesessen zu habe. Carlisle und Anna stiegen in eine dunkel graue Mercedes C Klasse und wartet, bis Alice losgefahren war. Ich lächelte meinem Vater noch einmal zu und dann waren wir auch schon aus der Garage draußen, fuhren einmal um das Haus und die Einfahrt hinunter, der Mercedes hinter uns. _

_Alice erklärte mir, dass wir nach Port Angeles fahren würden aber irgendwann im Laufe der nächsten zwei Wochen mit Carlisle oder Esme nach Seattle fahren würden um richtig shoppen zu gehen, wie sie es ausdrückte, sie erzählte mir auch, dass Carlisle und Anna einkaufen gehen würden, nebenbei lies sie verlauten, dass die Kreditkarte und das Shoppen Carlisles Idee war. _

_Ich war etwas überrascht, ich fragte mich was seine Intension war, warum er das tat. Sollte das eine Art Entschuldigung sein? Aber für was denn? Ich sollte mir keine Gedanken machen, ich brauchte schließlich neue Sachen! Wieder verdrängte ich meine Gedanken und fing an Alice zu fragen, welche Sorte von Geschäften es in Port Angeles gab, begeistert fing sie an zu erzählen. Und so war die Fahrt im Handumdrehen vorüber. Alice parkte den Wagen vorsichtig und weit weg von anderen Autos._

_Es dauerte nicht lange bis wir beide feststellten, dass wir eine gemeinsame Leidenschaft hatten und ziemlich gut miteinander auskamen. Wir lachten viel und waren meist derselben Meinung. Es machte wirklich spaß. _

_Gegen fünf Uhr entschlossen wir uns langsam wieder nach Hause zu gehen, wir waren auf dem Weg zum Auto als aus einem Restaurant zwei Leute kamen, die Alice zu kennen schien, sie blieb stehen. Es war ein großer Kerl, mit Sicherheit mindestens 1,90, dunkle Haut und feste Gesichtszüge, seine Augen schimmerten schelmisch, im Arm hatte er Mädchen, nicht älter als ich. Sie war zwei Köpfe kleiner als er, mit langem braunem Haar und großen, braunen Augen._

_„Bella, Jacob!" grüßte Alice die zwei, etwas verhalten jedoch, die gute Laune schien verflogen._

_„Hey Alice!" Das Mädchen, Bella, wurde leicht rot ihm Gesicht, sie trat unter dem Arm ihres Freundes hervor und kaum näher zu uns. Alice und sie umarmten sich schnell, als ob sie es schmerzfrei über die Bühne bringen wollten. Dann trat Bella wieder zurück, Jacob winkte Alice zu, sie nickte nur und schaute schnell wieder zu Bella._

_„Naja, wir waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause!" Alice packte mich am Arm und wollte mich schon an den beiden vorbei schleifen. Doch Bella drehte sich um._

_„Alice warte, wie geht es Edward, ich weiß nicht, er war gestern nicht auf der Party und naja du warst gestern so abgelenkt…" Alice schaute schnell zum Boden und dann wieder auf._

_„Wie soll es ihm gehen? Nicht gut natürlich!" Alice Stimme klang fast giftig. Wups._

_„Es tut mir leid Alice, ich wolle nicht…" _

_„Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir… komm Rose!" sie zog mich von den beiden weg, nach ein paar Metern lies sie los, verteilte das Gewicht der Tüten von eine Hand auf zwei und stampfte ohne ein Wort den Gehweg entlang. Ich holte sie ein und ging neben ihr her. Ich hielt es für Ratsam noch etwas zu warten, bis ich sie fragte was da gerade passiert war. _

_Wer waren die zwei? Und was hatte das Mädchen mit Edward zu tun… mmmh ich ahnte da so etwas… wir erreichten das Auto, Alice schmiss ihre Tüten in den Kofferraum und nahm mir meine ab um ihnen das gleich an zu tun. Sie ging zur Fahrerseite und stieg ein, ich folgte ihrem Beispiel und stieg ebenfalls ein. Als beide Türen geschlossen waren fing Alice an zu wettern, ich zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und hörte gespannt zu._

_„Was denkt die sich eigentlich? Eine Woche, noch nicht mal eine Woche. Bella war meine beste Freundin, ich dachte ich kenne sie besser! Sie könnte wirklich etwas rücksichtsvoller sein!"_

_„Wer waren die zwei denn?" Alice atmete tief durch und schaute dann zu mir._

_„Das waren Jacob Black und Bella Swan. Bella war bis vor einer Woche, EINER WOCHE! Edwards Freundin!" Ich zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Das hörte sich nicht nett an._

_„Vor zwei Wochen hat sie gesagt sie brauch etwas Zeit um sich sicher zu sein und festzustellen, wie sehr sie Edward lieb und nach ner Woche hat sie Schluss gemacht und jetzt???" _

_Alice drückte den Startknopf und schoss los, ich dachte an die Worte meines Vaters._

_„Hey, reg dich nicht so auf und denk an die Geschwindigkeit!" Alice fauchte etwas, doch dann fuhr sie tatsächlich langsamer._

_„Es ist sooo nicht fair!" stellte Alice fest als wir den Wald erreicht hatten._

_„Edward hat das nicht verdient. Weißt du er hat sie wirklich, wirklich lieb gehabt! Und dieser Jacob, ich meine, doch nicht wirklich, oder?"_

_Ich fing Edward an aus einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Alice schwieg wieder für eine Weile und ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte, ich kannte niemanden der drei wirklich. _

_Als wir fast wieder am Haus angekommen waren setzte Alice wieder zum Sprechen an. Noch immer hatte sie ihre gute Laune nicht zurück gewonnen. _

_„Darum ist Edward auch in den letzten Tagen ein bisschen gereizt, du darfst es ihm nicht übel nehmen, okay! Er kann nun mal sehr direkt sein und wenn er ehrlich ist, dann ist er kein Fan von Veränderungen."_

_„Ich nehm es ihm nicht über!" versprach ich und lächelte zu ihr rüber._

_„Danke!" Der Rest des Weges verlief schweigend, bis zum Haus sprachen wir kein Wort. Als wir ankamen, vereinbarten wir, nicht mehr über unser Treffen zu sprechen. Wir nahmen all unsere Taschen und gingen ins Haus, wir stellten sie neben der Treppe ab und gingen in die Küche, wie am Abend zuvor herrschte hier leben._

_Carlisle und Edward standen in der Küche, Alice tanzte sofort zu Carlisle, sie steckte ihm die Kreditkarte in die Hosentasche und stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen, Carlisle bückte sich lachend und Alice küsste ihn auf die Wange._

_„Danke, Dad!" trällerte sie. Ich stellte plötzlich fest, dass ich nicht wusste was ich tun soll. Aber Carlisle nahm mir das ab, indem er mich fragte, ob ich spaß hatte und ob ich etwas gefunden habe. Ich antwortete beides Mal mit ja und setzte ein kleines Dankeschön hinter._

_Am Esstisch saßen Esme, Jasper und Anna. Sie spielten ein Kartenspiel und Alice grüßte sie alle drei, bevor sie sich auf einen eigenen Stuhl setzte, Esme ihre Autoschlüssel wiedergab und mich zu ihnen winkte._

Der zweite Abend in dieser Familie verlief wesentlich entspannter. Ich glaube, das hatte mit meinem neuen Verhältnis zu Alice zutun. Es machte einiges einfacher. Es fiel mir leichter mich in der Familie zu bewegen und somit weniger Zeit zu haben, über mich Nachdenken zu müssen und Lösungen für meine Probleme zu suchen.


	10. Excuse to try

Ich hab so das leise Gefühl, dass ich von einer bestimmten Person getötet werde, wenn ich nicht bald weiter poste…. Darum hier : ) viel Spaß beim Lesen

Kapitel 9 – Excuse to try

Der erste komplette Tag in meinem neuen Zuhause verlief glatt. Carlisle hatte mich nicht noch mal zur Seite genommen um mit mir zu sprechen und das erste Mal seit fast zwei Wochen konnte ich ins Bett gehen, ohne mir Sorgen machen zu müssen was morgen war. Aber trotz dieses Gefühls von Sicherheit verfolgten mich in der Nacht Alpträume… und sie waren schlimmer als in der Nacht zuvor.

the words she means are those she doesn't say  
so slowly running out of things to say  
she was not afraid to ring a bell or two  
there's no one who can tell her how to feel

„_**Dieser Bastart wird mich nicht weiter beleidigen!" rief er meiner Mutter direkt ins Gesicht, die schreckte nur zurück und fiel auf ihre Knie. Ich rannte die Treppe wieder nach unten und kniete mich neben sie. **_

„Lass sie in Ruhe!" zischte ich und nahm sie in den Arm. Doch dann packte er meine Mutter an den Haaren, ich wollte seine Hand wegschlagen, doch er griff mein Handgelenk.

„_**Sags ihr!" giftete er sie an. **_

„_**Ohh Gott, es tut mir so Leid, es tut mir Leid..." weinte sie.**_

„_**Was denn? Mum, es ist alles in Ordnung, wir gehen weg von hier. UND JETZT LASS SIE LOS DU ARSCHLOCH!" er drücke fester zu und sein Bein zuckte gefährlich.**_

„_**DEINE MUTTER GEHT NIRGENDWO HIN, SIE STEHT VIEL ZU TIEF IN MEINER SCHULD!" schrie er. Ich schaute in sein hässliches Gesicht und wollte hineinschlagen und ihn anspucken und und und...**_

„_**Was schuldet sie dir, was? VERFLUCHT, WAS? ICH GEB ES DIR ZURÜCK ABER MUM BLEIBT NICHT BEI EINEM MONSTER WIE DIR!"**_

„_**Rosalie, nein." Er zog mich auf die Beine und drückte mich gegen die Wand.**_

„_**HENRY!" **_

„_**SIE SCHULDET MIR DEIN LEBEN DU HURE, OHNE MICH WÜRDE ES DICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT GEBEN!"**_

„_**Ach was?" ich provozierte immer weiter. Ich war so dumm.**_

„_**DU WÄRST MIT DEINER MUTTER VERGAMMELT IN IRGENDEINER GAMMLIGEN BUDE HÄTTE ICH DEINE MUTTER NICHT GEHEIRATET UND DICH MIT AUFGENOMMEN, DICH ALS MEIN EIGEN AUFGEZOGEN. DEIN DRECKIGER VATER HAT EUCH SITZEN LASSEN..."**_

_**Sein Hand landete in meinem Gesicht, ich schrie während ich zur Seite fiel auf Grund der Wucht, die dieses Arschloch in den Schlag gelegt hatte. Ich war so wütend.**_

_**Ich konnte mich gar nicht so schnell fassen, als dass ich ihn davor hätte hindern können, auf meine Mutter los zu gehen. Er riss sie am Arm und schleuderte sie gegen den Türrahmen. Es tat einen Schlag und meine Mum fing an zu Schluchzen und zu schreien. Ich versuchte mich auf die Beine zu schaffen aber es gelang mir nicht, ich konnte nicht aufstehen, ich schrie, meine Mum schrie. **_

„**DU NUTZLOSES DRECKSTÜCK!" schrie er immer wieder. Da war Blut und er schlug immer weiter. Ich schrie ihn an aufzuhören, warum erreichte ich sie denn nicht, verdammt…**

„_Rose!... Hey Kleine, wach auf! Rosalie!" ich erschreckte und zuckte in mich zusammen. Ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. _

„_Rose?" meine Augen fanden Carlisles, er sah besorgt aus._

„_Was ist passiert?" fragte ich. Ich schaute ihn an, er saß an meinem Bett, eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, die andere an der Seite meines Kopfes. Als ich mich aufsetzte nahm er sie weg. _

„_Du hast geträumt… du hast geschrienen nach deiner Mutter…" ich zwang mich nicht an die Bilder in meinem Traum zu denken aber ich nickte. Ich schaute ihn noch immer an, oh mein Gott ich starrte ihn an, ich zwang mich weg zu schauen, meine Augen glitten zur Tür, ein Fehler. Edward stand verschlafen, nur in Boxer und einem verwaschenen T-Shirt in meiner Türe. Er sah fast so besorgt aus wie Carlisle. Dann sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich seine Hand wieder meinem Gesicht näherte. Ich folgte der Hand und sie fuhr über meine Wange… er entfehrte Tränen. Im nächsten Moment huschte Edward aus der Tür. Jetzt wurde mir erst bewusst, dass ich überhaupt weinte. Scheiße._

„_Ich hab dich letzte Nacht schon gehört, Rose. Ich war hier, aber du hast dich beruhigt ohne aufzuwachen. Ich bin doch aufgewacht, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich aufgewacht bin… war das nicht der einzige Alptraum._

„_Was passiert in diesen Träumen?" er flüsterte es, während er meine Wange streichelte. Ich brauch den Blickkontakt. Ich würde nicht darüber reden. In dem Moment kam Edward zurück, diesmal trat er jedoch in mein Zimmer ein, er kam zum Bett und reichte mir eine Klinexxbox, mit einem leichten Lächeln nahm ich sie ihm ab._

„_Danke." Murmelte ich und er nickt ebenfalls mit einem kleinen Lächeln und verschwand, diesmal endgültig. Ich wollte nicht an meiner Mutter denken, an das viele Blut._

„_Ich… ich…" ich bemerkte einen unglaublichen Kloß im Hals und ich wusste, dass wenn ich jetzt weiter sprach, alles verloren war, aber ich konnte meine Zunge nicht mehr stoppen._

„_Er hat sie geschlagen… er hat sie zu Tode geprügelt… Blut… überall…" ich schlug mir eine Hand vor den Mund und versuchte die Schluchzer zu stoppen, bevor sie aus meiner Kehle drangen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Carlisle zog mich in seine Arme und entgegen meinem Willen schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Rücken und drückte mein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Er fuhr beruhigende Kreise über meinen Rücken und vergrub eine Hand in meinen Haaren._

_Er lies mich einfach weinen und während ich anfangs wegen meinem Alptraum weinte so weite ich irgendwann, weil ich nicht wusste, was mit mir passierte. Wie sich mein Leben schlagartig so krass veränderte. _

_Ich war mir nicht darüber im Klaren wie viel Zeit verging, ich wusste nur, dass ich irgendwann müde wurde und meine Schluchzer langsam nachließen. Aber bevor ich völlig einschlief, fing Carlisle an zu sprechen._

„_Ich muss dir eine Frage stellen." Er drückte mich nicht von sich weg. Ich atmete tief ein und aus. Das war der Geruch meines Vaters… ich wurde immer schläfriger… ich konnte sein Herzschlag hören… _

„_Hat dieser Mann dich jemals angefasst? Ich meine hat er dich geschlagen?"_

_Ich schluckte schwer, was würde passieren, wenn ich die Wahrheit sagen würde? Ich… nein…_

„_Einmal…" ich flüsterte so leise, dass ich nicht daran glaubte, dass er mich verstanden hatte. Aber er schien es getan zu haben. Seine Arme schlangen sich fester um mich, aber er lies mich nicht los. Ich erinnerte mich und für einen Moment dachte ich noch, ich würde jetzt wohl doch nicht einschlafen, doch gerade als erneut Tränen über meine Wangen liefen, verlor ich den Gedankenfluss von Bildern und Erinnerungen… _

Zurückblickend war diese Nacht sehr bedeutend für meine Beziehung zu meinem Vater. Wichtiger aber wahrscheinlich für mich selbst. Denn das erst mal schaffte ich es am Morgen nicht, einfach aufzustehen, meine Gefühle vor mir selbst zu verstecken und in den neuen Tag zu starten. Auf einmal gestaltete sich diese Aufgabe als besonders schwierig. Die vergangene Nacht stellte mich vor eine ganz neue Herausforderung, vor eine ganz neue Situation, ich hatte heute Nacht die Position der Tochter angenommen, ich hatte mich von meinem Vater trösten lassen und ich habe mich der Situation in einem schwachen Moment ganz hin gegeben. Damals hatte ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

_Nachdem ich an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war und mich daran erinnert hatte, was in der vergangenen Nacht passiert war, saß ich senkrecht im Bett. Ich sprang auf und fing fast umgehend damit an, in meinem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Ich hatte mir ganz genau zu überlegen, wie ich jetzt reagieren musste. Wie konnte ich diese Art der Reaktion nur zulassen? Es war immerhin nur ein Traum, eine einfacher Traum, nichts mehr. Warum musste ich mich so anstellen, warum war ich in der Lage, eine ganzes Haus mit einem einzigen Alptraum zu wecken? Es war lächerlich... nun mal wirklich, völlig lächerlich! Was wäre jetzt wohl der beste Zug? Ich überlegte die ganze Zeit hin und her. Schließlich war ich zu folgenden Schlussfolgerungen gelangt, die alle kein Ziel bildeten, die ich jedoch trotzdem immer wieder von neuem durchdachte, auch wenn ich wusste, dass nichts davon eine Option darstellte... aber die Zeit verstrich auf diese Weise und um so länger ich in meinem Zimmer blieb, um so später musste ich mich allem stellen._

_Also: Einfach so tun, als ob ich mich nicht erinnern kann?_

_Nein, das war unmöglich, dann würden mich alle noch für verrückt halten... _

_Oder: Ich sollte mich vielleicht einfach bedanken!_

_Ich runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte dann den Kopf, ich würde in diesem Augenblick wohl kein Wort heraus bringen. „Rrrrrrh!" ich warf die Hände in die Luft, warum war ich nur so unglaublich unbrauchbar wenn es um zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen ging? Sobald ich mich nämlich bedanken wollen würde, dann würde mir wahrscheinlich kein gerader Satz einfallen und ich würde nur rumstammeln und schließlich wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen und DAS durfte unter gar keinen Umständen passieren. Auf keinen Fall, PUNKT. _

_Außerdem gab es noch die Möglichkeit, einfach zu verschwinden._

_Völlig hirnrissig und nicht umsetzbar. Ganz einfach._

_Weiterhin war zu überlegen, einfach alles zu ignorieren und vielleicht würde Carlisle und Edward und wer noch immer wach wurde durch mein Rumgeschrei nicht darauf eingehen..._

_Das hielt ich jedoch für völlig unwahrscheinlich. Selbst wenn ich noch nicht lange hier war, so vermutete ich, dass Carlisle eine Charakter war, der die Probleme angreift und dafür sorgt, dass schließlich alles einen guten Verlauf nimmt... ganz im Gegensatz zu mir._

_Nichts von allem lies sich also umsetzten, was aber würde ich jetzt tun? Ich lief also noch immer in meinem Zimmer auf und ab... mmmh, es war seltsam, dass mich noch niemand zum Frühstück geweckt hatte. Es war schon nach neun... aber heute war auch Sonntag... vielleicht war die Zeit zum Frühstück dann anders, ich überlegte ein wenig hin und her. Ich könnte mich auch einfach wieder ins Bett legen, so tun als ob ich schliefe und hoffen, dass ich geweckt werden würde und ich durch eine direkte Konfrontation mit der Situation nicht völlig alleine da stand da ich ja allgemein überfordert scheinen würde und somit einen höheren Mitleidsfaktor erhaschte? _

_Über diese Möglichkeit war genauer nachzudenken..._

_Als ich gerade jedoch auf dem Weg zum Bett war um dort genauer drüber nach zudenken und eine Mögliche Situation durch zudenken um mich so schließlich zu entscheiden, klopfte es schon an der Tür und die Person schien wenig Geduld mit gebracht zu haben, denn sofort ging die Türe auf und Alice steckte ihren Kopf durch die Türe. _

„_Ohh, hey du bist schon wach!" stellte sie fest und trat in den Raum. Sie huschte zu mir hinüber und zog mich zusammen mir ihr aufs Bett. Ich war etwas überraschte, dann aber verwirrt weil Alice mich einfach anstarrte. Auf einmal umarte sie mich._

„_Ich hab von heute Nacht gehört, es tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid, ich hab es gar nicht mitbekommen, sonst hätten wir heute Nacht gleich darüber reden können!" sprach sie und eine leichte Besorgnis klang in ihrer Stimme. _

„_Ist schon okay." Ich drückte Alice von mir weg, da sie mich noch immer in einer Umarmung hielt. Ihre Hände blieben trotzdem auf meinen Schultern liegen._

„_Okay... das ist gut. Trotzdem, wir sollten über den Traum reden. Wenn er dir solche Angst gemacht hat, dann ist es wichtig, dass du ihn verarbeitest!"_

„_Nein ist schon gut, das war nur ein Traum, wirklich. Ich hab ihn im Grunde schon wieder vergessen."_

_Alice blickte mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und schüttelte dann den Kopf._

„_Unsinn!"_

_In Ordnung, wenn es auf diese Weise nicht funktionierte, dann eben unsanft. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden. Ende._

„_Das ist kein Unsinn, Alice. Ich will nicht darüber reden!" _

_Für einen Moment schaute sie mich etwas schockiert an, dann aber setzte sie wieder ein Lächeln auf. Fast Professionell. _

„_Gut, dann muss ich das wohl akzeptieren, aber ich muss von dir verlangen, dass du jetzt mit kommst frühstücken!" sie stand auf, in dieser Bewegung schnappte sie sich meine Hand und zog mich mit auf meinen Beine. Dies schaffte sie allerdings nur, weil ich noch so überrascht darüber war, dass es so einfach war Alice abzuschütteln. Ich stand also auf und lies mich von ihr aus meinem Zimmer ziehen._

_Erst auf der Treppe nach unten, fiel mir auf, dass ich genau das versuchte die ganze Zeit zu vermeiden. Immerhin hatte ich fast zwei Stunden damit verbracht mir zu überlegen, was ich am besten machen konnte um diesem Frühstück und den damit verbundenen sozialen Kontakten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich blieb also abrupt stehen und Alice, die mich noch immer an der Hand hielt, stolperte fast die letzten Treppenstufen nach unten. Ups. _

„_Hey, was ist denn?" ich schaute sie an, ich spürte, dass ich große Augen machte, weil mir einfach nicht einfiel, was ich am Besten sagen sollte. _

„_Emm, ich... ich hab Oben was vergessen." Ich entzog mich ihrem Griff und ging wieder rückwärts die Treppe nach oben._

„_Was denn? Was brauchst du denn beim Frühstück außer deinem Mund?" Ich schüttelte mit der Hand und drehte mich um zurück zu laufen. Mir war klar, dass dieser Zug dümmer war, als alles, was ich mir vorher ausgedacht hatte. Schwachsinn. Aber ich wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht weiter. Vor allem als ich bemerkte, dass diese hartnäckige Alice mir hinterher ging._

_Ich hätte durchdrehen können als zu alle dem plötzlich auch noch Carlisle am Treppenabsatz stand, nach unten schaute und zur Seite trat als er sah, dass ich, gefolgte von Alice die Treppe nach Oben gerannt kam. Ich huschte ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei und stürmte in mein Zimmer zurück, Alice dicht hinter mir._

„_Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?" Hörte ich Carlisle sagen, aber bevor einer von uns antworten konnte, war die Tür schon zugeflogen. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich zu Alice, die mich mir großen, blauen Augen, aus einem leichte verwirrten Gesicht, anstarrte. Keine fünf Sekunden später, klopfte es an der Tür._

„Ja?" Alice antwortet, ich verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte meine Arme vor meinem Körper.

_Carlisle öffnete die Türe und stand eine Sekunde später im Türrahmen._

„_Ist alles okay?" fragte er mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbraun und einem etwas skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck. Diesmal übernahm Alice nicht für mich, sie starrte mich einfach an und erwartete ebenfalls eine Antwort._

„_Natürlich, was soll sein?" ich zappelte etwas mit meinen Armen und schaute mich um, ich sah meine Handtasche und griff sofort danach. _

„_Nur meine Zigaretten, ich wollte nur meine Zigaretten holen, nichts weiter!" Alice streckte ihren Kopf etwas nach vorne, schüttelte ihn während sie ihre Arme wie ich eben verschränkte. Sie murmelte etwas, das wie ‚mit Sicherheit' klang und ging nach draußen, sie drückte sich an Carlisle vorbei und ich hörte, wie sie die Treppe nach unten stürmte._

„_War das wirklich alles?" Natürlich musste das jetzt kommen, warum ließ Alice mich alleine? Diese Frau hatte Nerven._

„_Ja Sicher!" versicherte ich ihm und ging so selbstsicher wie möglich ebenfalls auf die Türe zu. Als er das sah, drehte er sich auch wieder um und ging Richtung Treppe vor mir her._

_Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Dieser Morgen war meinen Absturz._

Ich konnte ja nicht erahnen, dass Tage kommen würden, die noch viel schrecklicher sein würden, die viel mehr weh taten und an denen ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als mich völlig meiner Umwelt zu öffnen. Es würden Tage folgen, an denen ich einfach die Hilfe von jemanden annehmen musste.

Aber dieser Tag war ja noch nicht vorbei.

_Als wir unten in der Küche angekommen waren, saßen nur Edward und Alice am Küchentisch. Es war auch nur für vier Personen gedeckt. Ich fragte mich, ob ich etwas verpasst hatte. Heute war Sonntag? Wenn ich mich nicht irrte... nein, heute war sicher Sonntag. Mmm aber selbst wenn ich mir sicher war, dass heute Sonntag ist, hilft mir das nicht viel weiter. Was in diesem Haus an einem Sonntag Vormittag passiert, war mir absolut nicht geläufig. _

_Unauffällig versuchte ich mich zu setzten, vielleicht, so hoffte ich, würde das Thema schnell auf etwas Allgemeines fallen... mmmh am Besten wechselte ich das Thema selbst._

„_Wo, emm wo sind denn die anderen?" fragte ich und richtete meine Frage mehr oder weniger an Alice. Die schaute auf von ihrer Müslischüssel, ich hatte kurz den Eindruck, dass sie etwas eingeschnappt war, doch dann sprach in ihrem üblichen Ton._

„_Esme und Anna sind auf dem Weg nach Seattle und Jasper ist schon früh heute Morgen nach Port Angeles." Ich nickte, aber Alice sprach weiter._

„_Emmett kommt für ein paar Tage nach Hause, Esme und Anna holen ihn vom Flughafen ab." Ich nickte wieder. Aber ich versank sofort in Gedanken. Dann war die Familie also komplett. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Emmett keiner war, der viele Fragen stellte. Ich hatte nicht die Nerven dafür. _

_Das Frühstück verlief relativ schweigsam. Nur hin und wieder wurden ein paar Worte gewechselt, ich beteiligte mich in keiner Unterhaltung._

_Nach dem Essen stellte ich mich nach draußen. Ich hoffte, alleine zu bleiben, aber natürlich wurde mir dieses Glück nicht zu teile._

„_Ich würde gerne mit dir reden, Rosalie." Carlisle trat hinaus zu mir, ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, was er nicht stehen konnte, weil ich ihm noch immer den Rücken zugedreht hatte._

„_Was gibt's denn?" fragte ich, drehte mich um und versuchte zu lächeln. Er lächelte ebenfalls ein wenig, mit einer Hand bedeutete er mich zu setzten. Ich tat es in der Hoffnung, dass das hier schnell vorüber ging._

„_Wir müssen vorerst nicht über heute Nacht reden. Wenn du bereit dazu bist, kannst du auf uns zu kommen, in Ordnung?" Damit eröffnete Carlisle seine Ansprache. Es beruhigte mich sehr, ich musste fast ein wenig in mich hinein schmunzeln._

_Ich nickte aber und bedeutete ihm so, weiter zu sprechen._

„_Es geht um Grundlegende Dinge… du gehst noch zu Schule?"_

_Ich nickte wieder und sofort stellte sich Ernüchterung ein. „Ich hab gerade mein Abschlussjahr begonnen."_

„_Okay, sehr gut. Es wird kein Problem sein, dich hier auf die Schule einzuschreiben."_

„_okay…" ich nickte wieder._

„_Mir stellte sich jetzt nur die Frage, ob du das wirklich willst?" er schaute mich an und lächelte warm… es schien so als wollte er verständnisvoll aussehen. _

„_Wie… emmm, ob ich in die Schule will?" Diese Aussage brachte ihn zum Lachen. Er hob sich den Handrücken vor seinen Mund und versuchte das Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken._

„_Entschuldige Rosalie." Er atmete tief durch und ich wusste nicht ob ich eingeschnappt oder verlegen sein sollte… ich versuchte es mit neutral._

„_Ich wollte damit eigentlich ein ernsteres Thema anschneiden. Ich wollte von dir wissen, ob du hier zur Schule gehen willst? Ob es dir ernst ist hier zu leben, bei mir und meiner Familie… bei deiner Familie."_

_Er machte eine Pause und lies mir die Chance das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Bisher war es mir überhaupt keine Frage. Ich glaubte bis vor wenigen Momenten, dass sich diese Frage überhaupt nicht stellte, wollte er nicht, dass ich hier blieb? Aber bevor ich diese Frage laut aussprach, redete er weiter._

„_Natürlich bist du hier immer willkommen und wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, hier zu bleiben, dann wird mich das sicherlich erfreuen… aber soweit ich das einschätzen kann steckt da ein viel größeres Problem dahinter. Du bist nicht aus Spaß an der Freude den ganzen Weg hier hoch gekommen."_

_Darauf brauchte er keine Antwort, das war glassklar, trotzdem schüttelte ich den Kopf._

„_Nein, nicht wirklich." Ich schluckte und schaute nach unten auf meine Hände.#_

„_Ich bin sicher, dass wir versuchen konnten, dieses Problem anzugehen…" ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf._

„_Nein, wirklich nicht nein… du weißt nicht alles… bitte, es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen." Ich sprang auf und ging ein Stück vom Tisch weg._

„_Wenn ich hier bleiben darf, dann bleib ich hier, ich werde hier zur Schule gehen, das ist okay. Ich werde mich hier einleben." Um das gesagte zu unterstreichen nickte ich einmal und machte eine Schlussbewegung mit meiner Hand, er musste das einsehen._

„_Rosalie, ich bin überzeugt, dass du versuchst das Beste zu tun, aber wenn du mit mir sprichst und mir erzählst was passiert ist, dann kann ich versuchen dir dabei zu helfen!"_

_Wieder schüttelte ich meinen Kopf._

„_Nein. Ich weiß was ich tue. Es ist das Beste, ich muss einfach von daheim weg bleiben. Das ist alles."_

_Carlisle atmete tief durch, fuhr sich einmal mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und konzentrierte sich dann wieder voll auf mich._

„_Gut, dann muss ich das wohl fürs erste Akzeptieren. Aber wenn du anfängst daran zu zweifeln, dann bin ich immer da, du kannst sofort zu mir kommen, in Ordnung?"_

„_Das wird nicht nötig sein." Antwortete ich überzeugt. Mit einem etwas traurigen… vielleicht sogar enttäuschten Lächeln stand er auf._

„_Okay, Rosalie." Er ging wieder zur Tür ohne eine Zigarette geraucht zu haben, an der Tür blieb er noch mal stehen._

„_Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann wegen der Schule, wenn dir noch was einfällt über das du gerade reden willst, ich bin in meinem Büro!" Ich nickte und mit einem letzten Lächeln verschwand er im Haus. _

_Mir sagte mein Gefühl, dass er dieses Thema nicht einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen würde. Ich musste mir irgendwas überlegen. Ich lief ein paar Schritte hin und her, rauchte eine und rauchte noch eine. Irgendwann entschloss ich mich, mich ein wenig umzusehen. Ich lief ums Haus herum, bestaunte sie riesige Lichtung und den Fluss weit hinten am Waldrand. Ich lief bis hinter und ging ein wenig am Fluss entlang, ich konnte die ganze Zeit das Haus noch sehen. Ich verlor mich ein wenig in meinen Gedanken bis ich irgendwann meinen Namen hörte, ich drehte mich um und entdeckte Edward, der über die Lichtung zu mir gelaufen kam. Er hatte eine Jacke in der Hand. Es war eine von denen, die ich gestern mit Alice gekauft hatte._

_Ich blieb stehen, ohne ihn jedoch zu beachten._

„_Du solltest nicht so weit laufen ohne mehr vom Grundstück zu kennen, sobald die Lichtung und das Haus außer Sicht sind, sieht alles gleich aus!"_

„_Ich wollte nicht viel weiter gehen." Behauptete ich und schaute so tief es möglich war in den Wald._

„_Alice hat mir die Jacke für dich gegeben." Er reicht sie mir und ich nahm sie etwas widerwillig. Ich murmelte ein unverständliches ‚Danke' und zog sie über._

„_Kein Ding. Willst du trotzdem noch ein paar Schritte gehen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach drauf einlassen._

_Wir gingen also ein paar Schritte den Fluss entlang._

„_Gehört das alles noch zum Grundstück?" fragte ich nach einer Weile._

„_Ja, und es geht noch ne ganze Weile weiter. Der größte Teil liegt aber hinterm Fluss?" Ich schaute wieder rüber in den dichten Wald._

„_Ist hier irgendwo ne Brücke?" Edward nickte._

„_Ja, aber wir laufen in die falsche Richtung. Es gibt an der Lichtung eine zum drüber Laufen und weiter hinten eine zum drüber Fahren."_

„_Und du kennst hier jeden Winkel oder was?" Er lachte etwas und ich musste nach einem Moment auch lachen. Die frische Luft stieg mir in den Kopf._

„_Naja, ich bin mir sicher, dass es hier Ecken gibt die ich auch noch nicht gesehen habe. Auch wenn ich hier schon fast mein ganzes Leben bin." Wir lachten noch ein bisschen und liefen dann schweigend weiter. Es kam mir komisch vor mich mit ihm zu unterhalten, ich hatte das Gefühl mit einer anderen Person zu sprechen. Dann viel mir aber ein, dass Jasper erzählt hat, dass sie erst seit 8 Jahren hier leben. Ich musste wieder etwas lachen bei Edwards Übertreibung._

„_Warum lachst du?"_

„_Naja, du lebst echt schon fast dein ganzes Leben hier? Jasper hat erzählt, dass ihr vor 8 Jahren hier her gekommen seid!" Edward verzog jetzt etwas den Mund._

„_Das stimmt schon, aber Dad hat das Haus von seinen Großeltern geerbt… Mütterlicherseits. Sie sind gestorben als ich sieben war. Aber wir haben eigentlich fast jeden Sommer hier verbracht und jeden Winter nachdem Mum gestorben ist."_

„_Ohhh." Mir verging das Lachen etwas._

„_Ist schon in Ordnung… Grandpa hat uns immer mit in den Wald genommen, wir waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs, es war immer großartig. Er war der tollste Großvater der Welt. Und Grandma die Beste Großmutter der Welt." Er lachte jetzt wieder. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich an alte Geschichten._

_Wir gingen noch eine ganze Weile bis wir der Fluss verließen und in den Wald einbogen, wahrscheinlich ergab es eine Runde zurück zum Haus._

_Edward erzählte mir wie das Haus früher aussah und das Esme es aufgestockt hatte und die Nordseite verglast hatte. Wie der alte Charme des Gründerhauses trotzdem nicht verloren ging. Die Art und Weise wie er erzählte verriet mir, dass ihm sehr viel an diesem Ort hier lag und an den Menschen dir hier einst leben und an denen die heute hier lebten. Aus irgendeinem Grund hörte ich ihm gerne zu, bis wir irgendwann wieder am Haus angekommen waren._

Edward hatte es geschafft mich völlig abzulenken. Der Spaziergang war die erste richtige Erinnerung die ich mit meinem Bruder gemacht hatte. Es war eine kleine Reise in die Vergangenheit mit Ausblick in die Zukunft.


	11. Glitter in the Air i

Das Kapitel ist nicht sehr lang, aber es bedeutet mir viel.

Emmett is on stage! Aber ich verspreche gleich, dass ich niemanden darüber hinaus vergessen werde. Mit niemandem meine ich in diesem ganz besonderen Fall Carlisle : )

Ich hab auf Grund eines sehr tollen Review, vielen Danke dafür!, mich dazu entschlossen kursiv **und normal zu tauschen**, einfach weil es wirklich keinen Unterscheid macht und ich damit vielleicht einige glücklicher mache!

Und wenn ich schon dabei bin grüße ich hiermit meinen auf mich angesetzten Auftragskiller mit einer dicken Umarmung!

Aber jetzt wünsch ich erst mal viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und ich empfehle das Lied „**Glitter in die Air" von Pink**… weil es uns noch ein wenig durch die Geschichte begleiten wird, weil es wunderbar ist und glücklich macht und traurig zugleich… weil es das beste Liebeslied ist und weil es die Erwartungen an die Liebe einfach zu hoch schraubt.

Mit ganz lieben Grüßen,

Schneephoenix

Kapitel 10 – Glitter in the Air i

_Es war ein besonderer Spaziergang. Ich kann mich erinnern, wie ich nach Hause kam und feststellen musste, dass schon halb eins durch war. Wir gingen damals in die Küche und aßen Sandwichs, die im Kühlschrank standen. Ich fragte ihn nach dem Piano und er erzählte mir, dass er es hauptsächlich spielte und ich gab zu, dass ich Stunden genommen hatte bis ich sechzehn war. Ich bereute es sofort nachdem er mir ein Stück vorgespielt hatte… ich wollte ihm nicht glauben, dass er es selbst geschrieben haben sollte. Heute weiß ich es besser. _

_Aber nicht nur der Spaziergang war besonders. An diesem Tag lernte ich einen Menschen kennen, der meine Welt auf eine Art und Weiße auf den Kopf stellen sollte wie es noch keiner vor ihm tat und keiner mehr nach ihm tun sollte._

_An diesem Tag fing ich an eine neue Rosalie in mir zu entdecken._

Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?

Ich sah aus meinem Zimmerfenster, wie Esmes Wagen die Auffahrt hinauf fuhr. Der Regen schlug auf die Scheiben, also konnte ich nicht hinein blicken, nicht richtig auf jeden Fall, ich konnte nur erkennen, dass eine weitere Person im Wagen saß, die nicht Anna war. Ich sah den Wagen ums Haus fahren, in die Garage, dann hörte ich meinen Namen rufen. Es war Alice die höchstwahrscheinlich das Treppenhaus hinauf schrie.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging ich tatsächlich der Stimme nach, verließ mein Zimmer und ging hinunter. Ich nahm die Stufen mit Bedacht. Dachte darüber nach wie ich mich verhalten sollte, was ich sagen sollte.

Doch als ich unten ankam wurde alles über den Haufen geworfen. Alle waren im Eingangsbereich versammelt. Carlisle stand im Eingang zur Küche und lehnte gegen den Türrahmen, die Arme um Anna gelegt, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich beobachtete die Szene für einen Moment. Er war größer als ich mir über das Bild vorgestellt hatte, seine Schultern kräftiger aber wer weiß wie alt das Bild war.

„Das ich immer fehlen muss, wenn die krassen Sachen passieren!" donnerte es mir plötzlich entgegen und erst dadurch bemerkte ich, dass ich in Gedanken war und diesen Emmett anstarrte, ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehn, dass Carlisle sich den Handrücken vor den Mund hielt und lachte. Für einen Moment wusste ich nicht was ich tun sollte, aber ich musste auch keine großen Entscheidungen treffen. Emmett kam zur Treppe und ich ging die letzten Stufen nach unten, bereitete mich darauf vor ihm die Hand zu schütteln, aber daraus wurde nichts.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang und komm her!" lachte er und zog mich in eine Umarmung. Ich war für einen Moment baff. Er löste sich von mir und nahm mich an den Schultern, blickte zu mir runter, er grinste ein spitzbübiges, teuflisches Lachen.

„Du bist also Rosalie! Ich bin Emmett!"

„Ja, die bin ich HI." Langsam gingen alle ins Wohnzimmer, Emmett nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich hinterher, ich war noch immer etwas sprachlos.

Und ich war es auch noch für die nächste Zeit, ich hatte die Augenbrauen etwas nach oben gezogen und von Minute zu Minute wurde es schwerer ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Ich hörte allen zu wie sie sprachen, alle auf einmal und trotzdem schien ein System dahinter zu sein.

Esme hatte sich mittlerweile in die Küche zurück gezogen, von Edward begleitet. Ich hörte Töpfe und Schränke klappen, sie bereiteten wohl das Abendessen vor.

„Und was hat dich hier her verschlagen? Stehst wohl hart auf Regen?" wieder erwischte er mich in meinen Gedanken, ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht rot wurde, den langsam wurde die Situation peinlich.

„Naja, eigentlich nicht. Aber es ist besser als dort wo ich her komme." Emmett wand sich Alice zu.

„Kommt sie etwa aus dem Regenwald?" alle lachten und ich ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen. Dann erinnerte ich mich aber wieder an die Person die ich einmal war, die immer schlagfertig und taff solchen Kerlen entgegen stand… aber mir fiel nichts ein. Verdammt.

Ich sah Carlisle aufstehen, er ging an mir vorbei und er beugte sich zu mir runter.

„Lass dir Emmett nicht unter die Haut fahre, er ist ein Spinner, er meint das nicht ernst!" flüsterte er, ich nickte nur. Sowas brauchte man mir nicht zu sagen, für was hielt der mich denn, ich war doch nicht prüde oder so. Er verließ das Wohnzimmer nach draußen und ich hörte ihn die Treppe nach oben gehen. Ich war jetzt alleine mit Jasper, Alice und Emmett, Anna hatte sich in die Küche verzogen. Jasper und Alice teilten sich einen Sessel. Ich saß am andern Ende der Couch, weit weg von Emmett. Er lachte mit Jasper über irgendetwas, um ehrlich zu sein konnte ich ihm einfach nicht zuhören. Okay vielleicht sollte ich einfach weg von hier… ich sollte eine rauchen gehen, genau.

Ich ging nach oben und holte meine Päckchen, dann setze ich mich nach draußen. Es regnete noch immer in Strömen. Der Wind peitschte und ich musste mich dicht an die Hauswand setzten um nicht nass zu werden.

Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief. Mein Auftritt gerade war geradezu lächerlich, was dachte dieser Kerl jetzt nur von mir. Hielt mich jetzt sicher für eine schnelle Nummer… scheiße Man. Ich fuhr mir mit beiden Händen in die Haare und fauchte einmal. Ich befahl mir dann selbst mich zu beruhigen und bis fünf zu zählen, aber kurz bevor ich bei fünf angekommen war, ich war gerade bei 3, da ging die Haustüre auf.

„Ach wie hübsch, ein Mädchen in unserer kleinen Runde." Ich drehte mich zu ihm und starrte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Mädchen kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken!" Geht doch! Ich setzte ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf, das jedoch sofort verschwand als ich ihn lachen hörte. Was bitte, war das.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm und setzte ein süßliches Lächeln auf.

„Willst du mir vielleicht irgendwas sagen?" fragte ich ihn aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, gerade im Moment nicht."

„Gut, dann schlag ich vor, ich rauche hier, du da drüben und wir kommen uns einfach nicht in die Quere." Ich nickte zum Schluss und wollte somit das Thema abschließen aber für ihn schien das lange noch nicht abgeschrieben zu sein.

„Du sitzt aber trotzdem auf meinem Platz!" behauptete er und kam zu mir an den Tisch und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zum Regen.

„Das tut mir jetzt aber leid, ich konnte deinen Namen gar nicht finden auf dem Stuhl."

„Du gefällst mir!" lachte er und steckte sich eine Kippe an. Für einen Moment schwieg er und ich glaubte den ersten Sieg errungen zu haben, aber man sollte sich ja nie zu früh freuen.

„Mum hat mir erzählt was ab geht. Ist schon ne taffe Sache, Süße!" Süße? Halloooo!

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" Ich stand auf und drückte meine Zigarette im Aschenbescher aus. Ich wollte nach drinnen gehen, vielleicht am besten nach Oben aber plötzlich packte er mich am Handgelenk.

„Hey komm setzt dich wieder. Ich wollt nur reden!"

„Reden? Über was denn schon wieder reden? Warum will denn in diesem Haus jeder reden?" Ich riss meine Hand aus seiner, ich drehte mich Richtung Tür.

„Weil es Dinge zum Laufen bringt und Dinge verändert. Weil reden hilft." Meinte er und ich musste kurz stehen bleiben, ich ließ meinen Kopf für einen Moment hängen, fuhr mir wieder mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich hab gelernt, dass Reden die Dinge schlimmer macht!" Ich griff nach der Tür, schob sie auf.

„Dinge müssen erst schlimmer werden bevor sie besser werden!" Ich lachte humorlos, nur so ein aufatmen und ging dann nach drinnen. Ich blieb stehen vor der Treppe, überlegte mir was ich tun sollte, wo ich hin sollte.

„Hey komm doch rein zu uns!" ich schüttelte mich aus den Gedanken und bemerkte dass ich genau so stand, dass man mich von der Küche wunderbar sehen konnte. Esme stand da und lächelte mich an, sie winkte mich rein zu ihr und ich… oder viel eher irgendein Teil meines Gehirnes, entschied sich dafür der Einladung nach zu gehen.

Ich verbrachte ein wenig Zeit in der Küche. Aber ich schaute eher zu als das ich etwas tat. Ich hatte in mir noch nicht die Köchin entdeckt und ich erklärte mich damit, dass ich alles zum Schlimmen wenden würde. Ich glaube, Esme wollte keine Erklärung, sie wollte einfach nur, dass ich dabei war.

Edward und Anna beschäftigten sich mit Kuchenglasur und es war witzig zuzusehen und ich hatte das Verlangen ihnen zu helfen weil ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, wann ich das letzte Mal Kuchen gebacken habe, geschweige denn einen verziert. Aber ich ging diesem Drang nicht nach. Ich schaute einfach nur zu.

Irgendwann hörte ich die Haustür aufgehen, ich schloss meine Augen und hoffte, dass er die Küche vermeiden würde und ich atmete, was mich selbst ein wenige erschrak, erleichtert auf, als er die Tür zur Garage öffnete und sie hinter sich wieder schloss. Und Anna schien das mehr zu interessieren als der Kuchen also sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl runter und lies Edward alleine stehen, der verklebte Hände hatte.

„Hey du Wadenbeißer, bleib da!" Edward.

„Anna, erst die Hände waschen!" Esme. Ich musste schmunzeln als ich sah wie Edward die Augenbrauen hochzog und Anna hinterher schaute wie sie aus dem Raum rannte und hinter Emmett her in die Garage.

„Wunderbar." Murmelte er leise und das Kind in mir entdeckte seine Chance.

„Komm ich helf dir!" ich nahm schnell Annas Platz ein, schob den Stuhl hinter mir weg auf dem sie gerade noch gestanden hatte und lies Edward nicht einmal die Möglichkeit zu protestieren.

„Was kann ich tun?" Er erklärte mir, dass ich die Schokoladencreme über die Sahne machen sollte, während er den Rand bestrich und das möglichst schnell alles. Ich tat es gerne bis plötzlich ein großer Spritzer Sahne auf meinem Ärmel landete.

„Ups." War Edwards einziger Kommentar. Ich schaute von meiner Arbeit auf, mein Bruder schmunzelte leicht und schob mir eine Servierte entgegen. Ich atmete tief durch und spritze ein bisschen Schokolade, die auf meinem Fingernagel klebte in sein Gesicht.

„Ups!" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf kurz und sah mich dann mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an.

„Wer Krieg haben will, bekommt Krieg!" flüsterte er. Er drehte sich zu Esme um und ich tat es ihm gleich, sie schien noch nichts bemerkt zu haben…

Sie bemerkte es auch erst nachdem ich Sahne im Gesicht, in den Haaren und auf meinem Oberteil hatte und Edward ‚Stop' schrie als ich ihm mit einer Schokoladenverschmierten Hand durchs Haar fuhr.

„Als ich mich das letzte Mal umgedreht hatte, war ich mir sicher zwei heranwachsende Menschen dort stehen gesehen zu haben. Wo kommt den auf einmal der Kindergarten her?"

Sie hatte die Hände in der Seite aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Edward entschuldigte sich auch nicht, oder errötete, er grinste nur und leckte sich Sahne vom Handrücken.

„Der Krieg ist noch nicht entschieden, die Schlacht vorbei!" erklärte er und Esme schickte uns duschen.

Unter der heißen Dusche gingen mir tausend Sachen durch den Kopf. Ich dachte hin und her und versuchte nicht über gerade nachzudenken, weil es mir mittlerweile aus irgendeinem Grund peinlich war, so etwas albernes hatte ich noch nie veranstaltet – ich wollte es vergessen. Darüber hinaus ging mir Emmett nicht aus dem Kopf. Warum ging mir dieser Clown nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?

Als ich zurück nach unten kam stand er im Eingangsbereicht und zog sich eine Jacke an, er schaute mich an, lächelte mir zu, ich nickte nur und wollte in die Küche, da kam Esme in die Tür, sie lies mich durch.

„Bringst du mir bitte noch das hier mit?" sie reichte ihm einen Zettel, Geld und ihrer Autoschlüssel. Ich wurde sofort aufmerksam.

„Emm, geht's du einkaufen? Kann ich vielleicht mitkommen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na klar!" er grinste wieder und ich ging meine Handtasche holen, zog meine Schuhe an und warf mir eine Jacke über. Wir stiegen in den Porsche und Emmett erzählte mir, dass sein Auto in New York war. Die Fahrt verlief recht schweigsam. Emmett kaufte die Dinge die auf der Liste standen und ich versorgte mich mit Zigaretten. Und wie es das Schicksal wollte, trafen wir vor dem Laden diese Bella wieder, diesmal aber alleine.

„Hey Kleine!" Emmett umarmte sie. Er schien etwas unvoreingenommener zu sein als Alice… oder er wusste es einfach noch nicht.

„Hey, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du im Land bist." Bella lächelte ein wenig, sie löste sich von Emmett und nickte mir dann zu, ich nickte nur zurück.

„Wie auch. Wie geht's dir?" er fragte sie und klang wirklich so, als ob es ihn interessierte.

„Ich glaub ganz gut…" sie lächelte wieder aber ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ehrlich es war.

„Ich weiß das klingt voreingenommen, aber wenn du meinen Rat willst, dann würd ich das alles noch mal überdenken!" sprach er und er lächelte sie warm an. Ihm schien wirklich was an ihr zu liegen.

„Ach Em, glaubst du ich hätte nicht lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich liebe Jacob… Punkte. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass ich euch enttäuscht habe!"

„Nein Bells, sag das nicht. Wenn das wirklich deine Entscheidung war und du auf dein Herz gehört hast, dann ist es okay, dann ist es für mich okay und dann wird es auch hoffentlich für Edward irgendwann okay sein." Bei der Erwähnung Edwards nahmen lies diese Bella kurz den Kopf hängen. Dann schob sie sich eine Strähne hinters Haar und ihre Sicherheit war zurück.

„Danke Emmett!"

„Kein Ding, du hast meine Nummer… kannst dich ruhig melden!" Bella nickte. Die beiden umarmten sich noch mal und verabschiedeten sich. Ich murmelte ein ‚Tschüss'.

Ich ging mit Emmett zurück zum Auto, wir stiegen schweigend ein. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er anfing zu sprechen.

„Das war Edwards Ex-Freundin." Erklärte er und schaute schnell zu mir. Ich nickte.

„Ja… Ja ich hab sie gestern kennen gelernt als ich mir Alice unterwegs war. Sie haben sich kurz unterhalten… oder so ähnlich zu mindestens. Alice war nicht zu glücklich danach."

„Alice kann Emotional manchmal sehr aufbrausend sein. Wenn den Leuten die sie liebt weh getan wird dann ist das für sie wie ein rotes Tuch. Und Edward wurde definitiv verletzt. Er liebt dieses Mädchen wirklich."

Ich wusste nichts darauf zu antworten… ich war noch nie verliebt und um ehrlich zu sein, begriff ich das Konzept auch nicht… es hat für mich einfach kein Hand und kein Fuß.

Nach einem Moment sprach er weiter. „Aber ich geb die Hoffnung noch nicht auf… die beiden waren fantastisch zusammen und sie gehören zusammen. Ich hab immer an die beiden geglaubt, ich hör noch nicht damit auf."

„Warum?" Die Frage verließ meinen Mund schneller als ich über den Sinn seiner Worte nachdenken konnte. Aber er ging genauso schnell darauf ein.

„Warst du jemals richtig verliebt, Rose? Ich mein so richtig, dass du einfach blind vertraut hast? Ohne darüber nachzudenken gehandelt hast, weil es um ihn ging? Egal wie gefährlich es war? Gabs in deinem Leben schon mal einen Kerl den du mit deinen Händen gefüttert hast und ihn den ganzen Tag nur küssen wolltest? Gab es in deinem Leben schon mal eine Nacht die einfach nicht enden sollte?" er schaute wieder kurz zu mir und ich wollte antworten, dass das nur kitsch sei, aber da kam nur ein Wort aus meinem Mund.

„Nein."

Es entstand wieder eine Pause. Dann sprach er weiter.

„Gut, denn wenn es anders wäre würde ich dich jetzt fragen, wo dieser Mann wäre und ihm die Fresse vom feinsten polieren, weil er nicht für dich da ist."

Wieder eine Pause und seine Worte gingen nicht aus meinem Kopf heraus, sie schwirrten herum und machten mich ganz leer im Kopf.

„Aber so war das mit Edward und Bella und ich glaub an die Liebe… also," er atmete kurz durch, „Also werden die beiden zusammen alt!" er lächelte und ich musste meinen Kopf schütteln, was ihn nur zum Lachen brachte, aber ich schüttelte meine Kopf nicht weil ich seinen Worten nicht zustimmte, sondern weil mir im Kopf ganz komisch war.

_Da saß ich also, durchgerüttelt, verwirrt und doof im Kopf. Alles schwirrte und ich wusste nicht mehr wo vorne und hinten war und das nicht nur weil Emmett meine Welt auf den Kopf stellte, sondern weil ich langsam anfing an mir selbst zu zweifeln und an all meinen Meinungen und Einstellungen. Ich wusste an diesem Abend, dass ich Ordnung in das Chaos bringen musste, ich wusste aber auch, dass das Chaos viel entspannender war… Für den Augenblick._

_Das Essen am Abend war mein erster richtiger Familienabend, mein erstes entspanntes Familienessen, weil an dem Tisch gelacht wurde und nicht über Geld geredet wurde und weil der Teller umgedreht werden musste wenn man kein Hunger mehr hatte und weil es der Seele gut tat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich diesen Abend vergessen werde._


	12. Einer von Zweien

Ich grüße jeden Leser… und bringe eine Ankündigung!

Ich möchte dieses Lied hier vorstellen:

.com/watch?v=EtBwBcvrn1A&playnext=1&playnext_from=QL

Es wird im Laufe des Kapitels eine Rolle spielen, es ist von Jason Mraz. Vielleicht kennen einige die Coverversion von Lena M.? Ist auch nicht schlecht aber die Originalversion rockt einfach. Das Lied heißt Mr. Curiosity und es ist wirklich besonders : )

Kapitel 11 – Einer von Zweien

_Ich weiß wie lange ich damals wach im Bett lag und völlig unstrukturiert über alles nachgedacht hatte. Da hatte nichts Hand und Fuß. Die Gedanken hüpften zwischen Emmett, meinem Morgigen ‚ersten' Schultag, zwischen Edward und Bella und der Liebe und zwischen diesem neuen, noch viel zu kurzem Leben hin und her und ich brachte keine Lösungen zu Stande. Ich träumte nur Unsinn und als ich am nächsten Morgen geweckt wurde von Esme hatte ich das Gefühl die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht zu haben. _

Einer von zweien  
hat ein ganz dünnes Fell  
Einer von zweien  
friert so schnell  
Einer von zweien  
hat schon nichts mehr im Glas  
und der Andere… der Andere

Der Andere kann gar nichts dafür  
Für ihn öffnet sich jede Tür

Mit verschränkten Armen lief ich in die Küche an diesem Morgen. Am Tisch saßen Alice und Jasper. Sie sprachen leise miteinander und schlürften an ihren Tassen. Ich setzte mich dazu und schenkte mir Kaffee ein. Meiner Meinung nach hatte dieser Morgen keinen guten Start.

Als ich den letzten Schluck aus der Tasse nahm, kam Edward gerade die Treppe nach unten und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. Er hatte I-pot-Stecker im Ohr. Sein Gesicht sagte, dass man ihn besser nicht stören sollte.

„Dein Vater hat das hier für dich geschrieben. Nehm es mit in die Schule falls du es brauchst!" Esme drückte Edward einen Umschlag in die Hand, der nickte nur. Kurzfristig interessierte es mich, was darin war, aber dann lenkte Esme ihre Ansprache schon an mich weiter.

„Am besten hängst du dich an Jasper. Er soll dir helfen dich zu recht zu finden, vielleicht habt ihr ja ein paar Kurse gemeinsam."

Ich nickte und schaute dann zu Jasper, der mich anlächelte.

„Ich werde mit dir ins Sekretariat gehen, damit sie dir keine Schrottkurse anhängen… Welche Naturwissenschaften hattest du bisher?"

„Chemie und Physik." Er verzog seinen Mund kurz amüsiert und nickte dann.

„Hattest du irgendwelche Vorbereitungskurse?"

„Mathe… ich war aus irgendeinem Grund in Mathe ziemlich gut!" Jasper lachte. Ich schaute ihn fragend an.

„Dad ist ein Mathe-Brain… er ist überhaupt ein Über-Brain. Falls du dir über die Ursachen Gedanken machst" antwortete Edward an Jaspers statt. Jasper nickte nur und stand dann auf.

„Kommst du mit, eine Morgenzigarette rauchen?" ich stand auf. Wir setzten uns nach draußen in die Kälte. Zur Abwechslung regnete es nicht. Ich überlegte mir ob ich ein Gespräch anfangen sollte, aber es war mir ehrlich gesagt noch zu früh am Morgen dafür, also schwiegen wir und als wir rein gingen, zogen Alice und Edward schon Jacken und Schuhe an. Zusammen gingen wir in die Garage. Carlisles Mercedes war bereits weg. Edward hatte mir gestern bei unserem Spaziergang erzählt, dass er Oberarzt der Kinderstation hier in Folks im Krankenhaus war.

Erst als ich die Schule sah, bemerkte ich wie nervös ich war. Ich stieg aus dem Wagen aus und schaute mich um. Eine typische Highschool… ich sollte mich nicht so verrückt machen. Jasper kam ums Auto zu mir, wir verabschiedeten uns von Alice und Edward, die ihren eigenen Weg gingen, sicherlich nach Freunden Ausschau hielten. Wir steuerten direkt auf das Gebäude zu und gingen nach drinnen, wir folgten der Beschilderung.

„Hey Jazz!" Wir blieben kurz stehen als uns ein Mädchen und ein Jugen entgegen kamen. So alt wie wir.

„Peter. Charlotte." Sie kamen zu uns und Jasper schüttelte Hände mit Peter und er und Charlotte gaben sich rechts und links Küsschen.

„Darf ich euch Rosalie vorstellten? Sie gehört jetzt zur Familie! Rose, das Peter…" Peter, er war mindestens einen Kopf größer als ich, blondes, fick-mich-Haar, braungebrannt und graue Augen wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte, er beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich auf beide Wangen.

„Und das hier ist Charlott!" Sie strahlte mich an und gab mir ebenfalls auf jede Wange einen Kuss. Diesmal war ich vorbereitet, erst Links, dann Rechts. Sie war in etwa so groß wie ich, hatte kinnlanges rotblondes Haar und ein schmales Gesicht mit schokoladenbraunen Augen.

„Aber wir sehen uns später, wir müssen ins Sekre!" beide verabschiedeten sich. Und Jasper legte jetzt einen Zahn zu.

Im Sekretariat stellte ich mich vor und die Sekretärin wusste sofort wer ich bin. Sie legte mir zwei Stundenpläne vor und ich überflog sie.

„Ich habe das hier schon mal vorbereitet, natürlich ist noch ein wenig Platz für Änderungen!" Ich konnte in beiden Stundenplänen Biologie entdecken, jeweils einmal mit Physik und einmal mit Chemie.

„Emm ich hab schon lange kein Biologie mehr belegt… ich würde gerne wieder Physik und Chemie zusammen machen… und hier, der Mathematikkurs, wäre es möglich den Vorbereitungskurs zu belegen? Und Literatur, anstatt kreativem Schreiben? Ach und ich hab Französisch, kein Spanisch." Ich sah sie an und sie schrieb fleißig mit.

„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann." Sie tippte an ihrem Pc los und Jasper lehnte sich über mich und schaute sich die Pläne an.

„Du kannst verlangen was du willst, sie wird dir alles so drehen wie du es willst." flüsterte er ohne von den Plänen aufzusehen und so leise, dass ich es fast nicht verstehen konnte. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und nahm mir vor nachher zu fragen.

„Welchen Sportkurs wollen sie den belegen meine Liebe? Wir haben ein Vollyballteam, ein Mädchenfußballteam, einen Leichtathletikkurs…" Ich stoppte sie an dieser Stelle.

„Leichtathletik!" ich sah sie nicken und dann denn Mund verziehen.

„Dann können sie leider nicht den Kunstkurs belegen… Spielen sie ein Instrument, oder singen sie? Oder haben sie Interesse an Tanz oder Schauspiel?"

„Ich singe, ich kann ganz gut singen!"

„Sehr schön, dann geben sie mir noch einen Moment um alles zu prüfen!" Ich drehte mich zu Jasper und er nickte mir lächelnd zu. Zwei Minuten später drückte mir die Sekretärin einen neuen Plan in die Hand. Ich dankte ihr und sie reichte mir einen Kurslaufzettel auf dem alle Lehrer unterschreiben sollten, sie erklärte mir, ich sollte ihn am Ende der Woche wieder abgeben.

Ich verließ mit Jasper den Raum und er nahm mir meinen Stundenplan aus der Hand.

„Komm mit, du fängst mit Englisch an. Ich glaub du bist in Peters Kurs… ich hohl dich danach ab, wir haben dann zusammen Politik." Er lief vor mir her und es läutete gerade zum Stundenbeginn.

Tatsächlich war ich zusammen mit Peter im Kurs. Als ich aus dem Raum ging zusammen mit Peter stand Jasper tatsächlich schon dort. Auf dem Weg in den nächsten Saal schaute sich Jasper noch einmal meinen Stundenplan an.

„Du hast mit mir zusammen in der siebten und achten Musik und in der fünften Französisch." Stellte er fest und ich war ganz froh darum.

„Charlotte ist auch im Französischkurs und ich glaube sie hat denselben Literaturkurs in der sechsten… In der Pause werd ich dir die Schule zeigen. Alice wird dann sicher dazu kommen."

„Ich kenn zwei Mädchen in dem Mathevorbereitungskurs, Kate und Carmen, halt dich am Besten an sie. In dem Kurs sind eine Menge Idioten. Vollidioten!" In Politik konnte ich mich in die Reihe neben Jasper setzten. Ich ahnte schon nach dieser Stunde, dass das von Vorteil sein wird.

In der Pause trafen wir uns tatsächlich mit Alice und die beiden gaben mir einen groben Überblick über die Gebäude und die Raumaufteilung und nach dieser kleinen Tour und einem Becher Kaffee mit Kippe kam die Doppelstunde Mathe… Und Idioten waren in dieser Klasse. Drei Namen kannte ich als ich den Saal nach zwei Stunden verlies: James, Felix und Demitri.

In Französisch wurde gerade ein Buch gelesen, das ich bereits in meiner alten Schule gelesen hatte. Ich freute mich schon auf weitere Stunden. Literatur war Literatur, entweder hasst man es oder man Liebt es. Ich liebe es.

In der Mittagspause lernte ich einen Haufen Leute kennen. Mit Charlotte verstand ich mich recht gut. Ich mochte sie. Ich glaube wir peilten die selbe Wellenlänge an.

In Musik musste ich am Klavier vorspielen und dann ein Stück singen. Die Lehrerin war mir auf Anhieb unsympathisch aber Jasper winkte es nur ab und erklärte, dass sie den größten Teil der Zeit sowieso nicht da war. Trotzdem war da eine Spannung, die ungesund sein könnte für das Abschlussergebnis.

Nach Musik trafen wir uns an Edwards Wagen. Er machte einen Gesichtsausdruck der sagen wollte, ‚ein Wort und du bist Tod!' er stieg ohne ein Wort ein und alle beeilten sich, schnell in den Wagen zu kommen.

Niemand sprach einen Ton bis der Wagen sicher in der Garage stand. Edward stürmte die kleine Treppe nach Oben, ich hörte wie er seine Jacke auf den Kleiderständer warf und dann die Treppe nach Oben polterte. Jasper schaute Alice fragend an, die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erklärte, dass sie gerade selbst keinen Unterricht mit ihm gehabt hatte. Er habe sie nur dumm angemacht, als sie fragte, was los sei.

Sie gingen zusammen nach Oben, Alice stieg die Treppe nach Oben und Jasper folgte ihr. Ich steckte meinen Kopf in die Küche, aber da war niemand. Ich ging hinein und nahm mir ein Glass Wasser, in Gedanken lehnte ich mich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und trank langsam.

„Alice! Verflucht, hau ab!" der Schrei kam von oben und wenn ich es nicht besser würde, von Edward, als nächstes hörte ich ihn die Treppe hinunterrennen, er flog vorbei an der offenen Küchentür aber nur Sekunden später sah ich ihn durchs Wohnzimmer stürmen, er ließ sich fallen auf der Bank vom Flügel.

Ich überlegte hin und her ob ich mich weg schleichen sollte, noch hatte er mich nicht entdeckt. Er fing an zu spielen, ich wusste nicht was es war, aber es klang schön und viel zu traurig. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, er spielte und ich stand nur da. Die Melodien wuschen meinen Kopf frei.

Er spielte und spielte, überbrückte von einem Stück ins nächste. An einer Melodie blieb er hängen, er spielte die Tackte immer wieder. Es war eine Melodie, die mein Herz berührte, dann, ich hatte es nicht erwartet, plötzlich begann er zu singen…

Hey Mr. Curiosity  
Is it true what they've been saying about you  
Are you killing me?  
You took care of the cat already  
And for those who think it's heavy  
Is it the truth  
Or is it only gossip  
Call it mystery or anything  
Just as long as you'd call me  
I sent the message on did you get it when I left it  
See this catastrophic event  
It wasn't meant to mean no harm  
But to think there's nothing wrong is a problem

Ich hatte das Gefühl die Worte zu kennen, schon einmal gehört zu haben irgendwo… aber sie ergaben wenig Sinn. Trotzdem klangen die Worte unfassbar traurig und ich hatte das Gefühl aus dem Raum zu müssen, ihn alleine zu lassen, weil es zu intime war und ihm dieses Lied noch viel näher ging als mir. Also schlich ich mich nach draußen, setzte mich auf einen Stuhl der da stand, auf den Edwards Jacke gerutscht war weil sie so unbedacht auf die Kommode geworfen wurde… aber ich hörte noch immer jedes Wort ganz deutlich.

I'm looking for love this time  
Sounding hopeful but it's making me cry  
Love is a mystery  
Mr. Curious...

Ich konnte in den Worten den Schmerz hören, aber ich konnte es nicht begreifen, weil ich die Liebe nicht so begriff wie er es zu tun schien. Das Liebe so weh tun konnte.

Come back to me  
Mr. waiting ever patient can't you see  
That I'm the same the way you left me  
In a hurry to spell check me  
And I'm underlined already in envy green  
And pencil red  
And I've forgotten what you've said  
Will you stop working for the dead and return  
Mr. curious well I need some inspiration  
It's my birthday and I cannot find no cause for celebration  
The scenario is grave but I'll be braver when you save me  
From this situation laden with hearsay

Dieses Mädchen musste ihm die Welt bedeuten. Wenn sie dazu fähig war ihn des Lebens müde zu machen. Wie konnte man sich den auf so was einlassen. Warum muss einer denn immer übrig bleiben am Schluss? Wenn ich ihm so zuhörte, dann schien Liebe keine Option für mich zu sein. So wie Edward wollte ich nicht enden. Ich wollte nicht der sein, der am Ende allein gelassen wird. Ich will nicht verlassen werden, ich hätte diesem Jacob die Augen auskratzen sollen, als ich dazu die Gelegenheit hatte.

I'm looking for love this time  
Sounding hopeful but it's making me cry  
And love is a mystery  
Mr. Curiosity  
Be Mr. please  
Do come and find me, oh  
Find, find me, find me

I'm looking for love this time  
Sounding hopeful but it's making me cry  
Trying not to ask why  
Cause love is a mystery  
Mr. curiosity  
Be Mr. please  
Do come and find me

Er sang von Hoffnungslosigkeit und dem Wunsch nach neuem Lebensmut. Er sang sich die Seele aus dem Leib und ich hörte Tränen in seiner Stimme… ich durfte niemandem erzählen, dass ich das mit angehört habe, niemanden. Aber schon in diesem Moment wurde mein Plan über den Haufen geworfen, denn die Tür zur Garage ging auf und Carlisle kam nach Oben.

Love is blinding when the timing's never right  
Oh who am I to beg for difference  
Finding love in just an instant  
Well I dont mind, at least I've tried  
And I tried, I tried...

Er sah mich an aber hörte Edwards Worten zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich sofort. Er kam zu mir und kniete sich zu mir nach unten. Erst als er mir mit dem Daumen über die Wange fuhr, bemerkte ich, dass mir still die Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Sofort wischte ich sie mit meinem eigenen Handrücken weg. Es setzte ein längeres Nachspiel hinten dran, aber es war nicht mehr sehr kräftig, fast tacktlos. So hörte es sich an wenn einem die Hände zitterten… normalerweise vor Nervosität aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihn etwas anderes durchschüttelte.

„Bist du nur berührt oder ist was anderes?" er sah mich geduldig an. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Alles gut." Sprach ich und versuchte meiner Stimme wieder Halt zu geben.

„Okay." er lächelte und nickte mir zu. Dann stand er wieder auf und legte seine Jacke ab. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich jetzt wirklich gehen musste. Ich nahm meine Beine in die Hand und lief nach Oben, in mein Zimmer. Ich legte meine Tasche an meinen Schreibtisch und nahm meinen Block raus. Ich hatte ein paar Matheaufgaben, die ich durchrechnen sollte, aber ich schob es weg und nahm mir vor es heute Abend zu machen… ich musste ja nicht gleich in der ersten Woche einen schlechten Eindruck machen. Da fiel mir plötzlich Jaspers Kommentar von heute Morgen wieder ein und ich wollte wissen was er damit meinte. Mmmh, Jasper meinte ich konnte immer zu ihm kommen. Also ging ich einen Stock tiefer, ich stellte mich zwischen die ersten beiden Türen. Ich musste überlegen wie das mit den Zimmern war. Alice rechts und Jasper links? Oder anders rum? Nein sicher. Ich klopfte an dem linken Zimmer zwei Mal, aber ich bekam keine Antwort.

„Hier drüben!" ich drehte mich um und klopfte noch einmal bevor ich die Tür öffnete. Ich späte in den Raum und er war geschnitten wie meiner. Ein Bett stand an der hintern Wand unter einem großen Fenster. Es war definitiv Alice Zimmer. Jasper und Alice lagen beziehungsweise saßen auf dem Bett. Alice Kopf lag auf Jaspers Schoss und sie blätterte in einem Buch.

„Hey, ich wollte nicht stören."

„Du störst nicht!" Alice setzte sich auf und legte das Buch weg.

„Komm her, setz dich." Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und ging zum Bett, Alice deutete mir mich zu setzten und ich konnte sehen, dass sie ebenfalls ein paar Tränen verdrückt hatte. Jasper kraulte entspannt über ihren Rücken, seine Haare hatte er zusammengebunden. Er kam mir plötzlich etwas fremd vor, anders.

„Ich bin neugierig. Was hast du… was hast du heute Morgen gemeint, also du gesagt hast, dass ich in jeden Kurs kommen wurde, in den ich wollte?"

Ich sah Jasper an und Alice grinste ein wenig.

„Wir haben das alle schon ausgenutzt," Kommentierte sie. „aber lass es dir nicht zu Kopf steigen!"

„Carlisle und Esme sind ziemlich involviert in der Schule weil sie ne ganze Menge Geld spenden. Letztes Jahr wurde für Alice sogar ein Kurs verschoben… das weiß natürlich niemand und das ist auch gut so, also genieß es aber übertreib es nicht!"

Ich starrte sie für einen Moment an. Wie ich diese Leute früher gehasst habe, die alles hinten rein geschoben bekommen haben, nur weil sie mehr Geld als die anderen hatte.

„Aber vor allem sag es besser weder Dad noch Esme, ich glaub sie würden ein wenig am Rad drehen wenn sie es rausfinden würden." Setzte Alice hinterher.

Ich nickte nur und schaute aus dem Fenster und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen. So weit hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Am besten vergess ich es ganz schnell wieder. Ermahnte ich mich selbst.

„Willst du heute Abend mit ins Kino?" ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und schaute wieder zu Alice und Jasper. Jasper hatte gesprochen.

„Ich… ins Kino, emmm" ich überlegte kurz, „em, geht noch jemand mit?" ich wollte ehrlich gesagt nicht mir Jasper und Alice alleine gehen. Alice drehte sich um und zog einen Lap-Top an sich ran, sie schaute ein wenig durch ein paar Seiten.

„Emm, Charlotte und Peter haben zugesagt." Erklärte sie und schaute wieder zu mir… nah super, noch ein Pärchens mehr. Jasper schien die Situation zu durchschauen.

„Wir können Emmett fragen, ob er mit kommt?" Warum um Himmelswillen Emmett?

„Was kommt denn?"

„Noch nicht entschieden. Es kommen zwei drei, wir entscheiden im Kino." Erklärte mir Alice und fuhr sich einmal durch ihr kurzes, im Augenblick unordentliches, Haar.

„Naja, eigentlich könnte ich mit gehen."

„Gut, Emmett kommt sicher mit. Da hab ich wenig bedenken." Alice krabbelte aus dem Bett und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, sie ließ mich mit Jasper allein zurück.

„Ist alles okay mit euch?" ich fragte und schaute ihn kurz an, dann sah ich aus dem Zimmerfenster. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er antwortet, er tippte eine Sms.

„Edwards emotionale Talfahrt macht Alice ziemlich zu schaffen und was ihr zu schaffen macht, macht mir zu schaffen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn es ihr schlecht geht." Ich schaute wieder zu ihm und er rieb sich über die Stirn. Ich wusste nichts zu sagen, mir war gar nicht klar, warum ich diese Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte. Es war doof, ich wusste, dass ich auf so etwas nie eine Antwort hatte. Das einzige, was mir langsam klar wurde, war, dass die Kinder in dieser Familie mit klaren Werten und Tugenden aufgewachsen sind was die Liebe betraf. Wir saßen für eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander bis Jaspers Handy vibrierte.

„Emmett ist dabei! Wir fahren nach dem Abendessen." Ich nickte und stand auf.

„Ich werde dann wieder hoch gehen, ich muss noch ein paar Aufgaben rechnen." Er nickte und lächelte ein wenig, ich verlies das Zimmer und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch… ich glaube ich habe seit der sechsten Klasse keine Hausaufgaben mehr am Schreibtisch gemacht, bei dem Gedanken musste ich ein wenig grinsen. Ich schlug meine Notizen von der Stunde auf und nahm einen Stift und meinen Taschenrechner zur Hand. Nach etwa zehn Minuten war ich vertieft in die Aufgaben und ich bemerkt nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging bis es irgendwann an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja?" murmelte ich. Ich drehte mich etwas um und setzte einen Fuß zurück auf den Boden. Carlisle stand in der Tür.

„Wenn du mir eine Liste von Büchern schreibst, die du brauchst, dann besorg ich sie dir, ich oder Esme, je nach dem." Ich nickte und überflog meinen Stundenplan.

„Am Mittwoch werde ich jede Stunde einmal gehabt haben, dann kann ich sie dir gaben, danke." Er stand neben meinem Schreibtisch und überflog meine Notizen, dann schaute er durchs Zimmer.

„Emmetts Flieger geht von Samstag auf Sonntagnacht von Seattle… Esme und ich haben überlegt, dass wir schon morgens fahren und dich und Emmett mitnehmen, dann können wir dafür sorgen, dass dieser Raum wohnlicher wird." Ich nickte… er sprach aber weiter bevor ich etwas sagen konnte.

„Natürlich können wir mit zwei Autos fahren, wenn du Alice dabei haben willst!"

Ich schüttelte langsam und mit Bedacht den Kopf, ich wollte nicht dass er dachte, dass ich Alice nicht dabei haben wollte.

„Nur wenn sie auch mit will." antwortete ich und Carlisle nickte, er runzelte die Stirn ein wenig und schaute noch einmal über meine Aufgaben.

„Ist damit alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich und folgte seinem Blick. Er schüttelte etwas den Kopf.

„Hier stimmt was nicht…" dann schaute er mich an.

„Ist es in Ordnung wenn ich das sag?"

„Ob es in Ordnung ist, das du mir helfen willst?" fragte ich zurück. Er nickte.

„Natürlich, danke."

„Gut." Er lächelte. Er wollte sich gerade wegdrehen und mich wieder alleine lassen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hielt ich ihn zurück.

„Kannst du noch einen Moment bleiben? Ich mach das gleich… ich will das alles richtig haben." Er schien überrascht zu sein, aber er kam wieder zurück und setzte sich in den Korbsessel, der in der Ecke stand. Ich war schätzungsweiße doppelt so überrascht über mich selbst.

Ich schrieb mir die Aufgabe wieder auf und fing erneut an. Es brauchte eine Weile, ich zog wieder beide Beine auf den Stuhl aber ich kam wirklich zu einem anderen Ergebnis… das mir jedoch mittlerweile noch unwahrscheinlicher vorkam.

„Willst du mir nen Tipp geben?" er stand von seinem Platz auf und kam zu mir, er lehnte sich zu mir und fing an die Aufgabe mit mir durch zurechnen. Irgendwann im Laufe der Aufgabe wurde mir mein Fehler bewusst.

Ich dankte ihm und lies ihn diesmal gehen. Er verließ den Raum und erinnerte mich daran, dass es in einer halben Stunde Abendessen gab. Erst da bemerkte ich wie lange ich schon saß.

Als ich später runterkam saß schon jeder am Tisch. Esme, Emmett und Anna waren zurück von wo auch immer sie waren. Ich setzte mich neben Edward, der ein Loch in die Luft starrte. Ich überlegte ob ich irgendwas sagen sollte, aber mir fiel nichts ein. Also fing ich einfach an zu essen. Edward stocherte in seinem Essen herum… normalerweise tat ich so was aber in diesem Augenblick machte es mich sauer, allein aus Protest aß ich mehr als normal und hatte das Bedürfnis ihn selbst zu füttern… Carlisle und Esme hatten wohl ähnliche Gedanken.

„Würdest du mir bitte die Salatschüssel geben?" ich schubste ihn an.

„Was?" er sah mich verwirrt an.

„Den Salat bitte!" er griff danach und hielt ihn mir, während ich mir auftat. Frustriert aß ich weiter. Alle räumten den Tisch ab und Edward verschwand nach oben… Anna heftete sich an seine Fersen, Carlisle und Esme schauten ihr hinterher… ich vermutet, dass sie einen Auftrag hatte. Ich hoffe sie würde Erfolg haben.

Emmett war einer dieser Typen, die mich im Kino fürchterlich störten… stören würden, wenn ich nicht nebendran saß. Ich musste feststellen, dass es wie Popkornessen war, wenn man selbst welches aß, störte es nicht, wenn man keins hatte, dann wurde man wahnsinnig davon.

Er redete also praktisch den ganzen Film durch. Das er mir nicht erzählte, was er heute zum Frühstück hatte, war alles. Im Nachhinein hatte ich fast nichts vom Film mitbekommen, aber ich wusste alles über jeden Schauspieler. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das der Zweck des Filmes war.

Nachdem Film standen wir noch eine Weile an den Autos. Peter und Emmett kannten sich und Emmett erzählte einiges über die Uni und New York. Als wir nach Hause kamen war es gerade elf.

Ihm Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht, Alice und Jasper gingen Hand in Hand hinein und ich und Emmett kamen hinterher. Wir fanden Carlisle und Esme auf der langen Couch. Esme lag zwischen Carlisles Beinen, ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und ihre linke Hand mit seiner verstrickt, er streichelte mit seinem Daumen langsam über ihren Handrücken. Esme schien eingeschlafen zu sein, denn sie begrüßte uns nicht als wir herein kamen. Esme sah so jung aus wie sie da lag und ich stellte mir die Frage, wie alt sie war, Emmett war neunzehn, fast zwanzig soweit ich das wusste, aber Carlisle war auch erst fünfunddreißig… ich rechnete es noch mal nach und war selbst etwas verblüfft aber er war nicht älter als Mum, soviel wusste ich. Ich sah die beiden für einen Augenblick an ohne daran zu denken, dass in diesem Haus acht Kinder lebten zwischen sieben und zwanzig Jahren und für diesen kleinen Augenblick passten die beiden nicht hier her. Oder es waren wir die nicht hier her passten und ich wollte nach zwei Kleinkindern suchen die um ihre Eltern herum spielten. Aber da waren nur wir, vier Teenager… und irgendwie war in diesem Moment alles ein wenig anders und ich fühlte mich nicht mehr ganz so fremd. Irgendwie passte es plötzlich, hier war alles etwas anders.

Die anderen unterhielten sich leise aber ich konnte nicht aufhören über Carlisle und Esme nachzudenken. Ich konnte nicht weg sehen weil ich Schönheit bewunderte und zusammen waren sie schön… das mochte komisch klingen aber es beschrieb die beiden ganz wunderbar. Schade, dass ich sie nicht schon früher kannte aber vielleicht würde ich diese Situation dann nicht so schätzen, wenn mir in diesem Augenblick bewusster wäre, dass dieser Mann hier mein Vater war, dann könnte ich ihn in wohl kaum auf diese Art bewundern, nicht ihn und auch nicht Esme. Sie mussten zwei sehr starke Menschen sein um diese Familie so zu händeln und zu managen. Sie machten ihre Aufgabe gut…

Und auf einmal ohne es zu wollten, musste ich an meine Mutter denken und ohne Vorwarnung schossen mir schon wieder Tränen in die Augen, weil mir bewusst wurde, was ich verpasst hatte und mir klar wurde, was hätte sein können, dass meine Mutter ein viel besseres Leben hätte haben können, weil Carlisle für sie da gewesen wäre und sie nicht hängen hätte lassen und obwohl ich Esme sehr mochte und sie eine tolle Frau war, war plötzlich alles so unfair. Meine Mutter war bei diesem verfluchten Freak und er hat sie geschlagen und sie ist bei ihm geblieben, sie hätte doch einfach abhauen können, wir hätten das zusammen geschafft, irgendwie. Ich stand auf und drehte mich weg ohne ein Wort zusagen, im Flur wischte ich mir die Tränen weg aber sie kamen wieder. Ich wusste nicht wo ich hin sollte, aber ich brauchte Luft, also riss ich die Haustür auf und lief nach draußen, erst da bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht alleine war. Ich schaute hinter mich und sah Emmett hinter mir laufen also lief ich schneller, mitten in den Wald.

„Hey Süße, bleib stehen."

„Ich will nicht reden!" schrie ich hinter mich und fing an zu rennen, mitten hinein ins Dunkle.

„Bitte, das ist okay." Er war dicht hinter mir. „Aber bleib stehen, ich kenn den Wald, aber so gut auch nicht okay? Bitte, es ist dunkel!"

„Hast du schieß?" ich rannte noch schneller und fing immer mehr an zu weinen, war immer wütender. Warum rannte er mir hinter her? Plötzlich griff er mich an den Schultern, aber ich schüttelte ihn ab.

„Rose bitte!"

„Ich brauch Zeit für mich!" schrie ich und in diesem Augenblick verlor ich den Boden unter den Füßen. Verdammt.

Ich schrie und fiel ich hörte meinen Namen, Emmett rief mir hinterher, ich hörte ihn fluchen und ich rollte, überschlug mich bis ich gegen einen Baum schlug…


	13. Darkness ahead and Behind

Kapitel 12 – Darkness ahead and Behind

Life always dumps something in your lap  
You're constantly busy redrawing your map  
You leave behind a fading trail  
Of images and words that you hope will prevail

Zu erst kam nichts über meine Lippen. Ich lag auf dem nassen Waldboden und alles tat weh, ich wusste nicht genau was am meisten, meine Schulter? Meine Hüfte? Warum ich? Warum I C H ? Es war frustrierend, so furchtbar unfair…

„Rosalie? Hey Rose…" ich hörte Emmetts Stimmer und ich schaute zu ihm aber sah ihn nicht, es war viel zu dunkel und in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles, dann hörte ich wie er näher kam, er schlidderte den Hang hinunter. Ich versuchte mich auf zusetzten aber es tat verflucht weh. Wütend fauchte ich trat mit meinem rechten Fuß aus aber ich traf dieses beschissenen Baum nicht und ich schrie auf und Tränen liefen aus meinen Augen immer stärker und es störte mich, dass ich deswegen kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Rose, hey." Plötzlich war Emmett ganz nah und er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter, ich zischte, es tat so verflucht weh.

„Sorry Süße." Sofort nahm er seine Hand wieder weg.

„Warte hier, ich hol Dad… Carlisle." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Nein!" ich schrie fast aber durch das Kopfschütteln wurde mir furchtbar schlecht.

„Aber warum denn? Komm, stell dich nicht an…"

„Ich stell mich nicht an!" rief ich und versuchte auf meine Beine zu krabbeln, Emmett versuchte mir auf zu helfen.

„Lass mich los!" ich versuchte ihn ab zu schütteln aber das brachte mich fast schon wieder zum Fallen. Verflucht, verflucht, verflucht.

„Komm, lass dir helfen und beruhig dich ein bisschen!"

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen, ich will nicht, hörst du? Ich will das nicht!" Ich fing an den Berg wieder hoch zu steigen, aber meine Hüfte tat so weh und mein Kopf tat so weh und… und…. Alles war so frustrierend. Aber ich würde das schaffen. Emmett redete auf mich ein aber ich wollte nicht zuhören… ich wollte seine Stimme aus dem Kopf bekommen. Ich wollte hier weg, aber nicht zum Haus… nicht das ich weiß wo das Haus war… tat mir mein Kopf weh.

„He, hier lang!" Emmett nahm mich um die Hüfte und schob mich in eine Richtung, ich zischte und schob ihn von mir weg.

„Ich will in Ruhe gelassen werden, hörst du nicht…" Mir war so übel und meine Beine zitterten… warum ich? Ich wollte das doch alles nicht. Ich wischte mir übers Gesicht, aber es machte alles noch feuchter und dreckiger und ekliger, warum war ich eigentlich in diesem dummen Wald? Ich schlug gegen einen Baum und schrie auf, fast fiel ich rücklings auf meinen Hintern.

„Komm, lass das, der Baum kann da nichts für…" ich glaube er wollte lachen… oder was war das in seiner Stimmer. Ich atmete tief und ich musste aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht übergeben musste. Das Schwirren in meinem Kopf war so nervig… ich hörte plötzlich das mir ein Schluchzer entwich und dann sah ich Licht, ich wollte umdrehen aber Emmett schob mich weiter. Mir war gar nicht bewusst wie lange der Weg beim ersten Mal war.

Das Licht der Laternen im Hof war so hell, es schoss direkt in meinen Kopf, Carlisle stand mit einer Zigarette auf der Veranda, ich glaub er ließ sie fallen… ich hielt mir einen Arm vor die Augen und da tat mir meine Schulter wieder weh…

„Rose, Schatz…" ich hörte seine Stimme und auf einmal war er ganz dicht vor mir im strömenden Regen, er schloss seine Arme um mich und ich schluchzte laut, das hörte ich noch bevor alles schwarz wurde in seinen Armen…

_Ich weiß, dass ich fürchterlich frustriert und verwirrt war, nach meinem Sturz. Alles ärgerte mich und ich wollte, dass mein Leben endlich aufhörte so unheimlich kompliziert zu sein. Ich erinnere mich an nicht viel, an Emmetts Amüsiertheit und an Dads Gesichtsausdruck, es war da in meinem Kopf, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel davon wirklich wahr war. Wie viel Gedacht war, wie viel passiert ist, woran ich mich nicht erinnere. Aber mit absoluter Sicherheit umarmte ich die Dunkelheit nur zu gerne… Edward erzählte mir später was danach passiert war:_

_Edward PoV_

Ich starrte Löcher in die Dunkelheit. Ich meine, ich wollte wirklich versuchen zu schlafen, aber dieser Zustand wollte mich einfach nicht erreichen, egal wie sehr ich mich nach dieser tiefen Ruhe sehnte. Meine Gedanken wollten einfach nicht loslassen, ich wollte sie vergessen, aber es war so schwer. Es tat weh, aber das war in Ordnung, immerhin fühlte ich etwas. Ich hatte aufgehört wütend zu sein. War das gut? War das ein Ziel? Was war mein Ziel? Ich wollte Bella zurück… aber das war eigensinnig. Ich liebte sie also musste meine Priorität ihr Glück sein; Jacob machte sie glücklicher als ich es konnte. Ich musste lernen, das zu verstehen, es zu akzeptieren. Aber es war schwer, das zu tun, wenn es nichts gibt, das mir Halt verschafft. Wenn alles was es in meinem Leben im Moment gab, Müdigkeit war.

Ich setzte mich auf und fuhr mit meinen Händen durch mein Haar, unten wurden Türen geschmissen, vor einigen Minuten hatte ich ein Auto dir Auffahrt hoch fahren hören. Für einen kleinen Moment wunderte ich mich, als ich auf die Uhr schaute. Fliegende Türen waren ungewöhnlich zu dieser Stunde und vor allem nichts, was toleriert wurde unter diesem Dach.

Ich schlug meine Beine über den Bettrand und setzte mich auf. Mit wenig Interesse starrte ich meine Fußzehen an und überlegte, ob ich nach unten gehen sollte. Ich wog es ab, dachte darüber nach… stellte fest, dass es völlig lächerlich war, was ich hier tat. Ich war hier zuhause, niemand würde mich für irgendetwas verurteilen… ich benahm mich unfair und kindisch.

Ich stand also auf, aber als ich die Tür erreichte, machte ich einfach nur den Lichtschalter an und blieb weiter stehen. Ich schaute durch mein Zimmer. Vor meinem Bett stand eine Kiste, Alice hatte sie mir gebracht mit der Aufforderung alles hinein zu packen, was mich an meine Bella erinn…. Sie war nicht mehr meine Bella. Ich musste lächeln… bitter. Alice war eine köstlich amüsante Person, in diesem Zimmer erinnerte mich alles an sie. Wie sollte ich ihr das nur klar machen. Erneut fuhr ich mit meinen Händen durchs Haar. Schließlich drehte ich mich wieder auf meinen Absätzen um und flüchtete durch die Tür nach draußen, das erste Stockwerk nach unten.

Ich blieb stehen, als ich laute Stimmen von unten hörte. Ich schaute die Treppe nach unten und ich sah die Tür aufgehen, Esme kam von draußen und die Tür flog erneut, diesmal ein wenig leiser als beim ersten Mal. Sie sah durch den Raum, nicht zu mir nach Oben, sie stemmte kurz die Hand in die Seite und ging dann nach drinnen. Ich hörte Alice fragen, was los sei. Esme antwortete so leise, dass ich sie nicht verstand.

Ich lief die Treppen mit Bedacht nach unten. Ich schaute mich kurz um und dann zur Haustüre, draußen brannte Licht. Ich öffnete die Haustüre und steckte meinen Kopf nach draußen.

„Esme, ich hab dir gesagt…" Mein Vater stand an der Treppe, eine Hand in der Hosentasche, die andere hielt eine Zigarette. Er schaute kurz über seine Schulter.

„Ich bins… was ist denn hier los?" ich beobachtete, wie er seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ. Etwas unsicher blieb ich in der Tür stehen. Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass er sich tatsächlich mit Esme gestritten hatte. Er antwortete nicht, ich war schon fast dabei wieder einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Die Spannung hier draußen war extrem bedrückend.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Rose." Die Antwort war kurz und knapp. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, na klasse. Noch nicht mal eine Woche und sie schaffte schon ein solches Chaos.

„Was hat sie getan?" ich ließ die Tür hinter mir zu fallen.

„Die Tür hat nen verdammten Griff!" er fauchte fast, meine Augenbrauen fuhren nach Oben und ich spürte, wie sich meine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Ich drehte mich wieder um. Ich hatte das starke Gefühl gerade wirklich am falschen Ort zu sein.

„Ich geh wieder." Er sagte nichts und ich achtete darauf, die Tür vorsichtig zu schließen. Ich würde mir meinen Vater nicht zwei Mal in einer Woche auf den Hals hetzen. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, Esme, Alice und Jazz saßen dort und unterhielten sich leise. Als ich hinein kam, sahen sie zu mir auf. Ich zeigte mit meinem Daumen über meine Schulter weg nach draußen.

„Gib ihm einen Moment Zeit." Flüsterte mir Esme entgegen. Ich sah sie noch immer verwirrt an.

„Bitte… Er… ich meine, er braucht Zeit." Ich versuchte nicht mit dem Kopf zu schütteln als ich mich auf einen Sessel fallen ließ. Definitiv ging hier einiges schief in letzter Zeit. Ich rollte meinen Kopf von Seite zu Seite und massierte meinen Nacken. Meine Augen waren geschlossen.

Auf einmal setzte sich jemand auf meine Armlehne, ich brauchte meine Augen nicht zu öffnen um zu wissen, dass es Alice war, die sich jetzt zwischen mich und die Sessellehne drückte.

„Zieh deinen Hintern ein wenig ein kleiner Bruder." Ich ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und lachte laut. Nach einem Moment stimmte Alice ein, ich spürte wie gut es tat. Ich legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Nach einem Moment beruhigten wir uns, ich sah wieder klar und leider musste ich erkennen, dass Esme nie mit eingestimmt hatte in unseren kleinen Spaß, ihr Blick war traurig und ein klein wenig verloren. Ich sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Ich wollte etwas tun, vielleicht meinen Vater herein zerren… doch bevor ich etwas tun konnte, wurde die Haustüre aufgeschmissen.

„Du musste mir sagen was passiert ist Emmett!" die Stimme meines Vaters war durchdringend. Alice sprang sofort neben mir weg und ich verdrehte meinen Kopf, Dad kam in den Raum.

„Was ist passiert?" Alice stellte die Frage viel zu schrill. Dad trug Rose auf den Armen, er legte die auf die Couch, Esme war wie Alice sofort aufgesprungen als sie gesehen hatte, was gerade passierte.

„Nichts, ich meine sie ist gefallen, aber ihr gings gut, sie ist sofort wieder aufgestanden..."

„Wie gefallen, einfach so?" Noch immer war Dads Stimme durchdringend und fordernd. Ich wollte jetzt nicht in Emmetts Haut stecken.

„Sie ist einen kleinen Hang runtergerollt, ich war sofort bei ihr, sie saß sofort wieder und wollte weiter, ich glaub sie ist gegen einen Baum gefallen, ich bin mir aber nicht wirklich sicher, ihre Schulter hat ihr ziemlich weh getan..."

„Rose? Heey, wach auf!" Dad legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und schüttelte sie etwas. Er öffnete ein Auge, sah sie sich genauer an und versuchte sie immer noch wach zu bekommen. Ich war etwas gefangen in meinen Gedanken, Alice hatte sich an Jasper geklammert und sie standen etwas abseits. Esme stand besorgt hinter der Couch, Emmett stand neben mir, er war völlig durchnässt und er fror. Ich saß noch immer im Sessel und alles war unwirklich.

„Komm mach deine Augen auf Rose, jah genau, schau mich an..."

„Mein Kopf..." sie murmelte, ich konnte sie nur schwer verstehen.

„Alles wird gut, sag mir was dir weh tut. Komm bleib bei mir, mach die Augen wieder auf." Dad hielt ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Mein Kopf..."

„Was noch? Sprich mit mir!" Nun war seine Stimme fest aber warm, vor allem besorgt.

„Schulter... meine Seite..."

„Nicht weinen Süße, es wird alles wieder gut." Wahrscheinlich standen ihr Tränen in den Augen, er strich ihr Haare aus dem Gesicht, dann sah er von ihr weg und nach Oben zu Esme.

„Würdest du bitte ein Auto rausstellen? Ich will sichergehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" Esme nickte sofort und lief um die Couch. Ich stand nun ebenfalls auf und drehte mich zur Tür um, ich hatte das Gefühl etwas tun zu müssen und als ich mich zur Tür drehte sah ich das Selbe, das Esme sah als sie Richtung Garage hetzte. Anna stand im Türrahmen, ihren Stoffhasen fest in ihren Armen; sie zitterte und sah aus als ob sie weinte. Ich hatte meine Aufgabe gefunden.

„Hey, was machst du den hier? Ich schnappte sie mir und machte Esme so den Weg frei, sie lächelte mir dankbar zu. Anna werte sich etwas in meinen Armen.

„Was ist mit Rosalie? Edward ich will zu Daddy." Ich trug sie raus in den Vorraum und setzte sie auf die Treppe. Aber kaum hatte ich das getan, kam Alice hinaus und drückte mich weg, sie nahm Annas Hand.

„Fah du mit Dad! Komm Ann." Ich schaute ihr etwas ungläubig hinterher und vermutete, dass sie Dads Laune abbekommen hatte... ich schluckte, Alice vertrug das überhaupt nicht... aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie es noch nie abbekommen hatte. Kurz nach Alice, kam Dad wieder mit Rosalie auf dem Arm. Er hatte auf einmal nur noch ein T-Shirt an... auf Rosalies Oberteil befand sich eine seltsame Konsistenz... es brauchte einen Moment bis ich schaltete, dass sie sich übergeben haben musste.

Ich öffnete ihm die Haustüre und ging hinter ihm raus.

Draußen wartete Esme schon im Auto. Sie hatte das Auto so weit wie möglich am Haus geparkt. Carlisle setzte Rosalie so gut es ging ins Auto und ich schlupfte neben sie. Dad sah mich für einen Moment an, ich nickte nur und er versuchte zu lächeln. Ich nahm ihre Schultern und Dad verstand und legte sie mit mir vorsichtig auf die Seite, so das ihr Kopf auf meinem Schoß lag, ich wollte meine Tür schon schließen, da kam Emmett mit einem Eimer in der Hand und einem feuchtes Tuch. Er stellte mir einen Eimer mit etwas Wasser zwischen die Beine und drückte mir das Tuch in die Hand. Wenigstens dachte jemand mit. Er schloss die Tür dann leise. Dad setzte sich nach vorne und Esme fuhr los.

Ich versuchte Rose so gut es ging sauber zu machen, ihre Haare, ihren Hals... ich öffnete sogar ihren Mund und spülte ihn etwas aus mit Wasser, das mir Dad gab, machte ihr Zähne mit meinem Finger sauber. Ich musste ein wenig lächeln, versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber ich war ein bisschen stolz auf mich. Sie war meine Schwester.


	14. Change I

Kapitel 13 – Change i

But I feel a change coming on  
Rolling out of the blue like a storm  
And it's bending your will like a willow tree twisting  
Trying to regain its form

Ich konnte mich an nicht viel erinnern als ich im Krankenhaus aufwachte. Alles was verschleiert und dunkel. Ich konnte kein wirkliches Bild einfangen und kann es bis heute nicht wirklich. Alles was ich weiß ist durch Emmetts Erzählungen umrandet. Meine Erinnerungen an den Abend sind mehr schwarz als weiß. Auf keinen Fall bunt... was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass ich meine Gefühle nichts anderes waren als dunkel und traurig. Ich dachte nicht gerne an diesen Abend zurück.

Ich lag in einem Bett. Die Augen hatte ich geschlossen. Ich konnte nicht mit völliger Sicherheit ausschließen, dass dieses Bett hier mein Bett war. Mein neues Bett. Das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass ich bisher noch nicht einmal eine Woche in meinem neuen Bett verbracht hatte. Außerdem war es hier viel heller als es sein sollte und es roch viel uneinladender und es war kälter und die Laken fühlten sich nicht wirklich an, wie die Laken, in denen ich geschlafen hatte die letzten Nächte und ich glaube, dass ich auch nicht meine Schlafsachen trug... ich wahr erstaunt wie viel ich denken konnte, trotz den Schmerzen, die ich im Kopf hatte. Meine Schulter pochte und meine Seite schmerzte noch mehr und langsam wurde mir klar, dass ich wirklich nicht in meinem Bett lag, sondern dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich in einem Krankenhausbett geschlafen hatte. Nach dieser Feststellung hatte ich noch weniger das Bedürfnis meine Augen zu öffnen.

Aus diesem einfachen Grund lies ich meine Augen geschlossen als meine Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand in das Zimmer kam, nach mir schaute und wieder zur Tür lief, sie öffnete und dann hörte ich endlich eine vertraute Stimme.

„Ist sie schon wach, Schwester?"

„Oh, Dr. Cullen. Nein, sie schläft noch." Ich wollte schreien, dass ich nicht schlief, aber ich schaffte es noch nicht einmal meinen Mund zu öffnen und das gab mir das Gefühl wirklich betrunken zu sein, denn ich wollte sprechen, aber es war viel, viel zu ansträngend irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu rufen. Als drückte ich frustriert meine Faust zusammen und hoffte, dass er trotzdem rein kommen würde, aber bis ich den Gedanken fertig gedacht hatte war ich schon wieder seltsam schläfrig und alles färbte sich von rot zu schwarz.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte wusste ich, dass ich auf jeden Fall meine Augen öffnen musste. Warum war mir nicht mehr so richtig klar. Ich wusste jetzt nur, dass ich in einem Krankenhaus war und den Grund versuchte ich einfach zu vergessen, ich weiß, dass ich diesen beschissenen Hang hinunter gefallen bin und dass ich gegen diesen noch schrecklicheren Baum geschlagen bin und dass es so höllisch weh getan hatte...

Da bemerkte ich, dass ich überhaupt keine Schmerzen mehr hatte und irgendwie war ich so schwer und ich fühlte mich so seltsam und ich hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, von meinem Bett gefressen zu werden. Ich schlug meine Augen auf, daran erinnerte ich mich gerade wieder aber es war viel zu hell und ich konnte niemanden sehen. Ich wurde leicht panisch weil ich mich diesmal noch nicht mal richtig bewegen konnte, so schlapp und schwer war ich, aber wieder schlief ich einfach ein. Das war nicht normal.

Ich wachte wieder auf. Ich hörte Schritte. Augen öffnen! Ich befehlte es mir und auch wenn ich mich immer noch seltsam fühlte tat ich es diesmal und weil das Pochen in meiner Schulter zurück war und mein Kopf wieder schmerzte war es mir egal was noch dazu kam also riss ich sie auf... meine Augen und ich sah wie die Tür sich öffnete und ich sah einen weißen Kittel flattern aber ich glaubte mir sicher zu sein, dass es mein Vater war.

Ich krächzte ein Stopp aber ich verschluckte mich und fing an zu husten. Wirklich unelegant. Und kaum stellte ich diese Unnötigkeit fest, hämmerte mein Kopf und meine Seite und zwischen husten und schmerzen kamen mir die Tränen. Ich klammerte mich fest an den Seiten des Bettes aber dann sah ich verschwommen wie Carlisle an meine Seite kam und mir half mich auf zusetzten. Er schlang einen Arm um meine Schulter und legte eine Hand auf meine Stirn und ich konnte mich hinein drücken während ich hustete und es tat weniger weh, weil ich mehr Kontrolle über meine Körperhaltung hatte und warum musste ich eigentlich so sehr husten und warum konnte ich nicht aufhören zu weinen?

„Schhhh, Rose, tief atmen..."

„Es tut so weh," krächzte ich und umklammerte fest seinen Unterarm mit beiden Händen. Es dauerte etwas länger bis ich wieder ruhig atmete und nicht mehr versuchte keuchend nach Luft zu ringen.

„Es wird alles wieder gut." Als ich wieder ruhig atmen konnte, legte er mich vorsichtig zurück, meine Seite brachte mich um. Ich konnte mich nicht daran hindern mein Gesicht etwas zu verziehen weil es einfach alles so weh tat. Carlisle wischte mir mit einem Taschentuch vorsichtig die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Du hast uns einen riesigen Schrecken verpasst!" sagte er nach einer Weile. Er sah mich an und ich schaute an ihm vorbei und fixierte irgend eines dieser schrecklichen Landschaftsbilder hinter ihm.

„Es tut mir Leid," murmelte ich aber ich sah wie er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Rosalie!" betonte er und griff dann neben mich auf den Nachttischschrank. Ich drehte mich nicht nach dem um was er tat aber als seine Hände wieder in mein Blickfeld kamen hatte er ein Glass Wasser in der einen Hand und ein Döschen Tabletten in der anderen. Er fischte eine spezielle Tablette heraus und hielt sie vor mich. Ich nahm sie und er reichte mir das Wasser. Erst als ich sie schluckte, bemerkte ich, dass ich es tat ohne zu wissen, was ich da einnahm.

Als wüsste ich was ich dachte, beantwortete er die Frage, die ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr gestellt hätte.

„Es ist gegen die Schmerzen, nicht so stark wie die Medikamente, die sie dir heute Nacht gegeben haben."

Ich nickte, einfach weil ich nicht wirklich wusste, von was er da sprach. Ich konnte mich überhaupt an nichts erinnern, was in diesem Krankenhaus passiert war, somit wusste ich auch nicht was sie mir gegeben hatten. Trotzdem sah ich seinen etwas unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund bei dem Gedanke, was sie mir verabreicht hatten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" er lächelte sofort wieder und nickte. Ich überlegte einen Moment.

„Du warst heute Morgen schon mal hier?" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, trotzdem nickte er und sprach:

„Ja, bevor meine Schicht angefangen hat, ich wollte nach dir sehen. Ich hatte gehofft noch mit dir sprechen zu können..." er machte eine kurze Pause und wieder war da ein Ausdruck von Bitterkeit aber vielleicht auch nicht, ich war mir da nicht wirklich sicher, es könnte alles gewesen sein.

„Naja, die Schwester hat mir gesagt, dass du noch schläfst, darum bin ich wieder gegangen. Ich wollte den ganzen Vormittag noch mal nach dir schauen, aber leider wurde ich ziemlich beansprucht auf der Station, ich hab mich von der Schwester informieren lassen..." er schweifte etwas ab und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten ihm zu folgen, er fuhr sich über die Stirn und bemerkte, dass er abschweifte also stoppte er sich und nickte nur abschließend. So hatte ich ihn noch nicht erlebt, er schien fast etwas nervös.

„Ich wollte dir rufen, dass ich nicht schlafe, aber ich konnte nicht reden, ich war so müde... es tut mir..." bevor ich zu ende sprechen konnte, legte er mir einen Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Du entschuldigst dich hier für überhaupt nichts!" forderte er und ich musste nicken auch wenn ich dagegen argumentieren wollte.

„Nichts was passiert ist, ist deine Schuld. Du bist gefallen, weil du aufgelöst warst und nichts gesehen hast, es war ein Unfall. Unfälle passieren, glaub mir, ich kann ein Lied davon singen!" er lächelte und ich musste auch etwas lachen, dann klopfte es an der Türe und eine Schwester kam mit einem Tablett herein.

„Ach Miss Hale, sie sind wach, wie schön! Dr. Cullen." Sie nickte ihm zu und stellte das Tablett auf meinen Nachtisch. Carlisle lächelte freundlich und nickte ebenfalls.

„Soll ich Dr. Nathan rufen?" Die Schwester schaute meinen Vater erwartungsvoll an.

„Geben Sie uns noch fünf Minuten bitte, dann können Sie ihm bescheid geben,"

„Natürlich Doktor!" Die Schwester nickte freundlich, dann griff sie nach den Tabletten aber mein Vater stoppte sie und sagte, er würde sich darum kümmern und die junge Schwester verlies den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen oder mich zu fragen, ob ich überhaupt etwas essen wollte, zog er das Tablett an sich heran und hob den Deckel ab. Er verzog etwas schelmisch grinsend das Gesicht, nahm den Zettel und lass sie vor: ‚Gemüsetaler mit Hühnchenstreifen und heller Soße!' Ich streckte mich etwas um es zu betrachten und ich vermutete, dass sie es vorher durch den Mixer gejagt hatten. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch aber Carlisle lächelte mir jetzt aufmunternd zu, er drückte mir dir Gabel in die Hand und fuhr mein Bett in Position, dann schob er das Essen vor mich und ermutigte mich noch einmal mit Worten.

„Ich bitte dich, wenigstens die Hälfte zu Essen!" aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich, dass ich ihm diese Bitte nicht ausschlage konnte, wollte und vor allem durfte. Ich tauchte die Gabel in das Gemisch und fing an zu essen. Dabei wurde mir langsam klar, dass es ja schon Mittagessen gab, es also Mittag war, ich somit den halben Tag verschlafen habe und vor allem nicht in der Schule war...

Der erste ironische Gedanke war, dass ich mir die Hausaufgaben gestern hätte sparen können. Wie wundervoll... war mein zweiter.

„Ich hab die Schule verpasst." Murmelte ich und lies die Gabel sinken. Ich schaute nicht auf, ich schob mit dem Messer wieder den Bissen von der Gabel.

„Das ist kein Problem Rosalie, das weißt du, oder?" ich zog die Augenbraun zusammen und plötzlich drückte mir Carlisle das Gesicht mit einem Finger nach oben, wie er es bei unserem ersten Gespräch, Tage zuvor gemacht hat. Er wollte, dass ich ihm in die Augen sah. Es fiel mir schwer. Aber ich tat es schließlich und da sah ich etwas in seinen Augen brennen. Fragen, auf die er Antworten wollte. Er war besorgt aber ich wusste auch, dass er mich nicht drängen würde. Wenn er ein Jahr darauf warten müsste, zu erfahren, was gestern Abend passiert war, warum ich so durchgedreht bin, dann würde er das Jahr in Kauf nehmen. Alles zu seiner Zeit.

Ich nickte also und überlegte mir ein anderes Thema, was mir erst nicht einfiel, dann aber wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?" ich sah ihn an, die Pampe vor mir schon wieder vergessen, aber ich musste sagen, dass ich ziemlich viel geschafft hatte.

Carlisle schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Er sah auf die Uhr, dann wieder zurück zu mir.

„Es liegt nicht bei mir also will ich dir keine Versprechungen machen, aber ich vermute, dass du heute noch nach Hause darfst. Wenn das der Fall ist, dann werde ich Esme anrufen und sie soll dich abholen..." ich unterbrach ihn noch bevor er fertig sprechen konnte.

„Kann ich dann nicht mit dir nach Hause fahren? Ich meine..." mir fiel aber nichts ein, kein Grund, aber ich wollte nur mit ihm nach Hause, ich wollte nicht mit jemand anderem reden müssen. Ich wollte gerade auch niemanden aus der Familie sehen, geschweige denn in die Augen blicken müssen.

Carlisle schaute etwas verwundert, dann aber nickte er.

„Natürlich, wenn dir das lieber ist!" er sah mich ernst an und vielleicht auch etwas besorgt, aber ich schaute weg und griff wieder zur Gabel und aß weiter diese bunte Pappe.

„Danke." Murmelte ich nur und ich fragte mich, ob ich ihn fragen sollte, was überhaupt passiert war und was mit mir los war, warum mir alles so weh tat. Aber wie es aussah war mein Vater überhaupt nicht mein Arzt und mein Arzt würde aber jeden Moment vorbei kommen also beschloss ich zu warten. Ich aß noch ein paar wenige, kleine Bisse, dann aber schob ich das Tablett weg und verzog mein Gesicht etwas, Carlisle lachte leise und ich musste deswegen sofort auch lächeln, aber er zog den Tisch wieder zur Seite und nickte. Er bedankte sich sogar dafür, dass ich gegessen hatte. Und kaum hatte er alles wieder zurecht geschoben und mein Bett wieder etwas nach hinten gemacht, so dass ich bequem reden konnte und mich trotzdem entspannen konnte, klopfte es. Keine Sekunde später wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen.

Ein Arzt kam herein geflogen und er schmiss etwas unsanft die Tür hinter sich zu. Der Schlag war in meinem Kopf ungefähr doppelt so laut.

„Ach wie schön, dass sie wach sind, Miss Hale, wir haben uns schon sorgen gemacht." Der Arzt lächelte etwas süffisant.

„Carlisle, ist deine Mittagspause nicht schon lange vorbei?" er sah auf meinen Vater herab, der gelassen sitzen blieb und sich absolut nicht stören lies. Dr. Nathan streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Etwas unsicher schüttelte ich sie.

„Sehr schön. Ich bin Dr. Nathan. Ich bin Ihr behandelnder Arzt." Er blätterte in einer, vermutlich meiner, Akte herum.

„Erzählen Sie, wie geht es ihnen?" er lächelte mich an, aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich erst meinen Vater ansehen, der mich viel freundlicher und warmer anlächelte und einfach nur nickte, ich sah kurz zu meinen Händen und dann wieder zu meinem Arzt.

„ Also, meine Schulter tut ziemlich weh, sie pocht richtig und meine Seite hier..." ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand über die Hüfte.

„Naja und mein Kopf, es hämmert alles." Dr. Nathan nickte nur.

„Das ist völlig Normal, sie haben eine starke Gehirnerschütterung, das ist auch der Grund, warum sie das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Ihr Hüfte und ihre Schultern sind nur stark geprellt, es wird noch einige Zeit weh tun, ich werde Ihnen Tabletten für die Schmerzen verschreiben. Sie sollten ihren Arm möglichst ruhig halten und ihre Hüfte so wenig wie möglich belasten aber ansonsten müssten sie bald wieder fit sein."

Er lächelte mich an, schaute noch einmal über die Akte, dann drückte er mir zwei Briefe in die Hand.

„Dann könnten wir Sie doch im Grunde entlassen wenn ich das alles richtig sehe!" er grinste übertrieben freundlich und wand sich zum Gehen.

„Ich werde eine Schwester vorbei schicken, die kann ihnen dann bei allem behilflich sein." Ich nickte nur und fühlte mich etwas überfordert. Der Doktor lief zur Tür aber drehte sich kurz vorher noch einmal um.

„Ach Carlisle, du bist dir sicher, dass ich dir die Nummer von diesem..."

„Nein Danke Henry!" mein Vater unterbrach ihn mit fester Stimme und mit zuckenden Schultern verlies er den Raum, diesmal mit einem noch lauteren Schlag.

Für einen Moment konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von der Tür lösen, dann schaute ich aber in meine Hände und betrachtete die Umschläge.

„Gib die mir, mit denen kannst du gar nichts anfangen, er hätte es besser wissen sollen, tut mir leid!" Carlisle nahm die Briefe aus meiner Hand bevor ich reagieren konnte und steckte sie in seine Kitteltasche. Ich sah ihn an und er lächelte wieder. Ich konnte sehen, dass dieser Dr. Nathan und er nicht die besten Freunde waren und dass es ihm weniger passte, dass dieser Arzt mein Arzt war.

„Okay, dann würde ich sagen, du wartest auf die Schwester... ich werde mich wohl tatsächlich wieder unten sehen lassen müssen. Ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie dich nach unten bringen soll, dann kannst du dich in meinem Büro hinlegen, da steht ein bequemes Sofa... und falls du es dir noch mal anders überlegen solltest, dann ruf ich zuhause an und Esme oder Emmett oder..." ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf und versuchte meinen Punkt zu unterstreichen.

„Ich will auf dich warten!"

Carlisle nickte, dann stand er auf und beugte sich über mich, er küsste mich auf die Stirn und streichelte mir mit einem Finger über die Wange.

„Halt die Ohren steif!" flüsterte er und drehte sich dann weg. Er winkte mir noch einmal von draußen durch die Scheibe und war dann verschwunden.

Er lies mich mit all meinen Gedanken zurück. Ich wusste, dass da noch irgendetwas war, ich konnte nur nicht genau sagen, was es war. Ich wusste, dass er mir irgendetwas verheimlichte und es brannte mir unter den Fingernägeln zu wissen, was es war. Aber die Mühe die ich aufwand um darüber nachzudenken, brachte die Müdigkeit zurück in meine Glieder und ich döste fast weg, aber da ich den Drang verspürte diesen Raum hier zu verlassen, rüttelte ich mich wieder wach als ich die Schwester kommen hörte. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und setzte mich auf, die Schmerztablette hatte zu wirklich begonnen, somit fiel mir alles etwas leichter. Was mir gar nicht gefiel war der Rollstuhl, den sie vor sich her schob.

Sie stellte ihn an die Seite und half mir dann mich auf zusetzten. Mich frisch zu machen und vor allem meine Zähne zu putzen. Sie half mir bei der Kleidung, die irgendwer wohl entweder noch heute Nacht oder am Morgen vorbei gebracht haben musste. Als ich durch die Tasche sah, vermutete ich das Alice sie gepackt hatte. Ich suchte mir ein dunkelgrünes Oberteil heraus und eine helle bequeme Hose. Ich wickelte mir einen Schal um den Hals und zog eine Strickjacke über. Die Schwester half mir, meine Haare zusammen zu binden, was mir mit meiner Schulter ziemlich schwer fiel, was mir schmerzhaft bewusst werden musste. Als nächstes reichte mir die Schwester ein zweites Paar dicke Socken und erklärte mir, dass sie die Schuhe griffbereit nach Oben in die Tasche legen würde, wenn ich ginge später. Dann half sie mir, mich in den bescheuerten Rollstuhl zu setzten.

Ich schaute mich noch mal im Raum um, falls ich irgendwas vergessen haben sollte, aber dann machte ich mir bewusst, dass ich mit Sicherheit nichts ausgepackt haben konnte in der kurzen Zeit, in der ich hier war, also nahm ich meine Tasche auf meinen Schoß und die kleine Reise begann.

Auf dem Flur standen eine paar Patienten herum, an einigen Tischen saßen Besucher, zwei ältere Damen tummelten sich um die Kaffee- und Teeinsel und schwätzen zu laut miteinander. Zu mindestens so laut, als dass der ältere Herr am Tisch neben ihnen sich im halb Minuten Takt beschwerte. Ich rollte den Flur hinunter bis zu den Fahrstühlen, wir mussten nur kurz warten bis sich eine der Schiebetüren für uns öffnete. Wir waren im 4ten Stock, die Kinderstation war im 2ten. Ich hasste Fahrstühle... Mir wurde tatsächlich etwas schlecht bis wir unten ankamen.

Schon als sich die Türen öffneten konnte man erkennen, dass man ganz sicher auf der richtigen Station war. Die Wände waren fantastisch bunt und freundlich bemahlt. Bilder von Tieren zierten die Wände, Blumen und Autos rangen sich entlang des Flures. Als Kind wäre ich hier fröhlich.

Die Schwester schob mich durch die Halle und den Flur entlang. Schon von weitem konnte ich meinen Vater am Empfang stehen sehen. Er unterhielt sich mit einem Mädchen, dass vor ihm auf dem Tisch saß, die Mutter und der Vater stand neben ihnen und sie lächelten. Der Vater hatte noch einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm.

„Soll ich sie direkt in sein Büro bringen?" Die Schwester richtete die Frage an mich aber ich war noch etwas abgelenkt.

„Emm," ich überlegte einen Moment obwohl mir klar war, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht stören sollte, immerhin war er auf der Arbeit und ich hatte ihn heute ohnehin schon länger aufgehalten als nötig.

„Nein, eigentlich..." aber bevor ich sagen konnte, dass sie mich in sein Büro bringen sollte, sah ich wie Carlisle zu mir schaute nachdem das Mädchen ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Er strahlte mich an und winkte mir zu, dann wand er sich wieder an das Mädchen mit den dunklen Zöpfen. Er sagte etwas was ich nicht verstand, aber die Schwester entschloss sich dann mich weiter den Gang entlang zu schieben also kam ich unwiderruflich dem kleinen Treffen näher.

„Wirklich?" hörte ich das Mädchen etwas laut rufen und ihre Mutter ermahnte sie weil es hier viele kranke Kinder gab, die ihre Ruhe brauchten, damit sie wieder gesund werden konnten. Unbetrübt jedoch drehte sich das Mädchen jetzt auch zu mir, ich war schon fast bei ihnen.

„Du bist hübsch!" erklärte sie mir mit großen Augen, als ich sie erreicht hatte.

„Danke du Süße! Deine Zöpfe gefallen mir!" ich lächelte sie an und sie schaute etwas verlegen zu ihrer Mutter, diese nickte ihr zu während sie selbst etwas über die Situation lachte.

„Dankeschön!" flüsterte sie dann aber die Verlegenheit verflog sofort.

„Bist du auch krank?" fragte sie und ihre Augen wurden so groß wie Unterteller. Ich nickte.

„Ja, ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall." Erklärte ich.

„Aber alles halb so schlimm!" Sie wand sich ganz ernst zu Carlisle.

„Sie ist wirklich tapfer finde ich aber du solltest besser aufpassen, Rollstuhl ist nämlich doof!" erklärte sie und erhob dabei sogar ihren Zeigefinger. Ihre Eltern lachen amüsiert und ich musste mich auch zusammen nehmen, aber Carlisle schaffte es, ganz ernst zu bleiben.

„Da muss ich dir zustimmen kleine Sophie!" er zauberte aus seiner Tasche ein Spielzeug und Sophies Augen wurden noch größer. Ich konnte mich nicht aufhören zu freuen, meine Wangen taten schon richtig weh vom Lächeln. Carlisle hob die Kleine vom Tresen runter und sie kam sofort zu mir gelaufen. Sie winkte mich zu ihr um mir etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Weißt du, dein Daddy ist der beste Doktor, den ich bis jetzt hatte und er macht dich bestimmt ganz schnell wieder gesund und dann ist alles wieder toll und dann musst du auch nicht mehr in dem Rollstuhl sitzen!"

Ich lächelte Sophie an und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

„Dankeschön Süße, da bin ich mir auch ganz sicher!" erklärte ich und lächelte zu den Erwachsenen. Carlisle lehnte zufrieden an dem Tresen und die Eltern schienen sich wirklich zu freuen über irgendetwas.

Dann bedankten sie sich noch einmal, und Sophie versprach Carlisle wieder zu besuchen und der bedankte sich noch einmal für das Bild, das Sophie ihm gebastelt hat und dann ging die Familie und Sophie winkte noch den ganzen Flur entlang bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Ich werde von hier übernehmen Sarah!" Ich brauchte einen Moment bis ich mitbekam, dass er mit der Schwester sprach, die mir dann alles Gute wünschte und sich von mir verabschiedete.

„Das war eine richtig Süße!" ich wand mich zu Carlisle der immer noch stand und etwas vertieft in Gedanken zu sein schien.

„Mmmh, ja das ist sie auch. Ich hoff, dass ich sie nie wieder als Patientin haben werde." Ich nickte und er nickte.

„Komm, ich bring dich rüber ins Büro, du siehst müde aus!" ich war dankbar darum. Er schob mich noch ein paar Meter den Gang nach unten und öffnete eine Tür auf der linken Seite. Ich wollte mich selbst herein rollen, merkte aber, dass es keine gute Idee war.

„Komm her, lass mich." Er packte den Rollstuhl wieder und schob mich in das Büro. Ich hatte das Gefühl durch ein Tor in einem anderen Gebäude gelandet zu sein. Ich fühlte mich sofort wie daheim... dieses Büro hatte den Charakter meines neues Zuhauses. Es war nicht sehr groß, aber groß genug, vielleicht ein bisschen kleiner als mein Zimmer. An der Rechten Wand in einer kleinen Nische stand tatsächlich ein Sofa und es sah himmlisch einladend aus. Eine Decke lag unaufgeräumt dort, es störte etwas das Ambiente des Raumes, aber nicht mich. Ich atmete tief durch.

„Komm her," er schob mich neben die Couch und half mir auf und dann wieder mich zu setzten.

„Danke." Murmelte ich und Carlisle nahm die Decke weg, ich legte mich weg und er legte die Decke über mich. Ich bedankte mich noch einmal. Er verlies dann den Raum, sagte mir, dass seine Schicht bald vorbei war aber ich bekam gar nicht mehr mit wann genau weil ich nicht mehr richtig zuhörte und weil zu viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf herum schossen und weil ich versuchte all die neuen Eindrücke aufzunehmen, die Große Wand voll gemalter Bilder, Fotos und Karten und die Bilder der Familie hinter seinem Schreibtisch und der Blick hinaus auf den Wald... ich schlief ein.

_Es mag nur eine halbe Stunde in meinem Leben gewesen sein, aber es ist so viel passiert. Ich hab so viel angenommen und hab so viel erkannt. Es war ein erster Schritt von vielen, mein erster Schritt meinem Vater entgegen. Es mag wohl einer der Wichtigsten gewesen sein aber unbedeutend, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, dass ich einen schritt zurück gemacht hatte gegenüber dem Rest der Familie. Ich war so panisch davor nach Hause zu kommen wie ich es das erste Mal war._

_Außerdem hatte ich zu diesem Punkt noch nicht das volle Ausmaß der Situation verstanden. _


	15. Away from the Sun

Uuuupps? Ist das Akzeptabel? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht…. Trotzdem uuuuppps³

Hier ein neues Kapitel : )

Kapitel 14 – Away from the sun

And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me  
And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place

_Ich hatte noch nicht verstanden, wie groß die Sorgen meiner neuen Familie um mich waren. Somit konnte ich noch nicht einmal erahnen, was ich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Was mein Vater getan hatte um zu versichern, dass es mir nicht nur körperlich bald wieder besser ging, sondern auch seelisch. Ich versuchte noch immer tapfer die Dämonen meiner Vergangenheit zu vergessen, ich tat alles darum meine Mutter abzuschreiben... ohne mir Bewusst zu sein, dass mein Herz das niemals zulassen würde._

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich nicht mehr alleine. Ich hörte die Tastatur leise und das Rascheln von Papier. Aber was mich geweckt hatte, war das Telefon. Ich öffnete ein Auge vorsichtig, aber das Licht im Raum war angenehm, Carlisle saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, er sprach leise ins Telefon. Aber bevor ich überhaupt verstehen konnte, was gesprochen wurde, legte er schon wieder auf.

„Wie spät ist es?" draußen dämmerte es bereits. Carlisle schaute von seinen Unterlagen auf und lächelte sofort als er sah, dass ich wach war.

„Kurz nach fünf!" ich beobachtete, wie er die Akten zusammen räumte und alles fein säuberlich weg legte, den Computer fuhr er ebenfalls runter. Es sah alles danach aus, als hätte er gewartet bis ich aufwachte.

„Du hättest mich wecken können!" sprach ich und schwang vorsichtig meine Beine über den Rand der Couch. Ich spürte jede klitzekleine Bewegung in meiner Hüfte… meine Tasche stand am Ende der Couch, aber bevor ich nur den Versuch tun konnte, sie zu holen, hatte sie mir Carlisle bereits an meine Seite gestellt. Ich schnappte mir die Schuhe. Ich versuchte mich nach unten zu beugen und hinein zu schlüpfen doch es blieb bei dem Versuch. Ich zischte als ich merkte, wie weh es tat.

„Komm her, ich helf dir!"

„Nein, ich bekomm das schon hin!" ich wollte protestieren, ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass mein Vater mir mit achtzehn Jahren noch die Schuhe anziehen musste. Es gelang mir nicht, er hockte schon vor mir und lenkte mich taktisch ab.

„Ich hab gerade mit Esme telefoniert, sie hat gefragt, was dein Lieblingsnachtisch ist?"

„Ich hab gar keinen Hunger." Carlisle lachte auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Das zählt nicht!" sprach er als er sich wieder aufstellte. „Alle machen sich wirklich Sorgen um dich." Meinte er dann, er zog seinen Arztkittel aus und zog seine Jacke über.

„Ich will sie nicht sehen." Murmelte ich und schaute auf den Boden vor mir. Ich erwartet harsche Worte oder irgendeine Form von Beschwichtigung… aber es kam nichts und ich schaute auch nicht auf aber dann merkte ich, wie er sich neben mich setzte.

„Ich versprech dir, dass niemand etwas sagen wird, okay? Sie werden sich hüten, darüber zu reden was passiert ist bevor du nicht dazu bereit bist!" Er hatte genau meine Befürchtung getroffen, ich war alles, nur nicht bereit, darüber zu reden, trotzdem wollte ich seinen Worten nicht wirklich Glauben schenken. Ich wollte nicht, dass mich irgendjemand darauf ansprach, ich wollte über nichts reden, ich wollte es nur vergessen.

„Komm, lass uns gehen." Meinte er nach einem langen Moment, dann nahm er meine Tasche, legte die Decke zusammen und half mir dann auf meine Beine. Gemeinsam gingen wir aus seinem Büro zum Auto. Es dauerte wohl etwas länger als gewöhnlich vermutete ich, gehen fiel mir schwer aber ich sagte nichts, Carlisle war sich da sicherlich genauso bewusst drüber wie ich, aber ich war dankbar, dass er nichts sagte und mir einfach nur half, das Auto sicher zu erreichen.

Die Fahrt verging fast wortlos. Er versicherte mir noch einmal, dass ich nichts zu befürchten hatte, dass mir niemand den Kopf abreisen würde. Ich nickte nur und wollte diese plötzliche Unsicherheit wieder loslassen, ich fragte mich ohnehin, wo sie hergekommen war. Ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reisen und einfach nach vorne zu schauen…

Wir fuhren eine ganze Weile. Carlisle schaltet irgendwann den Radio an und er sah immer mal wieder zu mir, vielleicht wollte er sich versichern, dass das wirklich alles Wirklichkeit war. Dass es mich wirklich gab und dass er in der Tat noch eine Tochter hatte. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Irgendwann, es war mittlerweile dunkel, erreichten wir die Auffahrt. Ich fragte mich, ob ich sie jemals ohne Hilfe finden würde. Ich stelle Carlisle die Frage, warum die Auffahrt so unauffällig mitten im Wald lag aber er lächelte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, im Grunde hat sie noch niemand suchen müssen, es ist einfach schon immer so. Vielleicht könne man mal etwas ändern, da hast du recht!" er lachte etwas und schaute zu mir rüber, vor uns war das Haus schon in Sicht. Er parkt in der Garage und kam um den Wagen um mir die Tür zu öffnen, er war schneller, als das ich hätte etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können. Er half mir aussteigen, die Tasche stellte er neben dem Auto ab und erklärte, dass er sie später holen würde.

Dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Mir blieb wenig anders übrig, als nach Oben zu gehen und sobald wir die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten bemerkte ich wie leise es war. Carlisle hing meine Jacke auf und ich lief kleine, unsichere Schritte Richtung Küche. Ich steckte zu aller erst meinen Kopf hinein und schaute mich um. Niemand war hier, ich ging einen Schritt nach drinnen, Carlisle ging an mir vorbei gerade heraus in den Raum. Alles war auffällig unauffällig. Sie gaben sich wirklich Mühe. Ich ging hinter meinem Vater her und stand dann schließlich wieder in der Küche. Er holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und goss und, davon ging ich jetzt einfach mal aus, Kaffee ein. Tatsächlich reichte er mir eine Tasse und schob mich wieder nach draußen, aus der Haustür raus und an den kleinen Tisch mit den Stühlen und der kleinen Bank. Wir setzten und er legte mir eine Decke über den Rücken, dann reichte er mir eine Zigarette und nachdem er die Kerze in der Mitte des Tisches angesteckt hatte, reichte er mir auch das Feuerzeug.

„Esme und Anna sind gar nicht da." Ich nickte und murmelte ein dummes „ahh, okay!"

„Ich muss dir was sagen!" er zog an seiner Zigarette und schaute mich dann an, ich lehnte mich zurück und hatte etwas Angst vor dem was jetzt kam.

„Ich hab versucht, deine Mutter zu erreichen." Alle Worte erreichten mehr oder weniger einzeln mein Gehirn.

„Was?" fragte ich und irgendwie merkte ich, dass ich grinse aber irgendwie stiegen mir auch Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich hab sie nicht erreicht und auch sonst niemanden. Ich weiß nicht, wie du die Sache siehst, aber mir macht das Sorgen. Ich hab meinen Anwalt eingeschalten!"

„Wie bitte?" ich sah gerade wahrscheinlich sehr verwirrt und zerstreut aus. Aber irgendwie wollte ich nicht verstehen, was er mir damit sagen wollte. „Und was heißt das jetzt?" fragte ich hinterher. Anstatt mir zu antworten, zupfte er die Decke zurechte, die von meiner Schulter gerutscht war. Es machte mich ganz nervös. Er zog auch noch ganz seelenruhig an seiner Kippe und stieß den Rauch wieder aus seinen Lungen.

„Ich hab ihn gebeten, die Sache im Auge zu lassen, ein paar Telefonate für mich zu führen und ein paar Leute im Auge zu behalten." Es hörte sich gerade an wie in einem Krimi. Ich schüttelte kurz unbeholfen meinen Kopf und versuchte noch einmal alles gehörte zu wiederholen. Meine Vater versucht meine Mutter zu erreichen und beauftragt einen Anwalt weil dieses Unterfangen gescheitert ist. Gar nicht so schwer zu verstehen, okay weiter.

„Und jetzt, ich meine was soll dabei heraus kommen?" fragte ich und aus meinem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Asche von meiner Zigarette fiel uns auf dem gegossenen Stein der Veranda weiter glüht.

„In dem Brief, den mir deine Mutter geschrieben hat, hat sie erklärt, dass sie versuchen will ein neues Leben anzufangen, dass sie weit weg will von ihrem Mann. Ich will sicher gehen, dass sie das geschafft hat, beziehungsweise, dass sie in der Lage ist, das ungestört zu tun."

Ich nickte nur und dachte über seine Wort nach. Würde Dad… Henry… Arschloch so weit gehen? Er würde Mum nichts antun? Nein, das durfte er nicht. Ich merkte, wie die Tränen in meinen Augen überhand nehmen und jetzt über mein Gesicht liefe. Das würde er sich nicht trauen. Ich sah verzweifelt auf und Dad hatte die Kippe weggelegt und griff jetzt mit einer Hand nach meiner.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr nichts passiert Rosalie!" ich fing an zu zittern und schaute weg.

„Warum tust du das? Ich meine, warum… sie hat mich dir weg genommen!" schluchzte ich und versuchte meine Hände vor mein Gesicht zu drücken, aber Carlisle hielt sie fest.

„Sie hat mir dich nicht weg genommen. Sie hat nur das getan, was sie glaubte, dass es das Beste für sie und für mich und schließlich auch für dich ist." Er machte eine kleine Pause und setzte sich auf die Bank neben mich, wieder fing er an, an meiner Decke herum zu zupfen wie eine Mutterhenne.

„Sie war unsicher und sie wusste es nicht besser. Sie hat so wenig von sich selbst gehalten und sie war sich selbst einfach keine gute Freundin, sie hat nicht an sich geglaubt oder daran, dass jemand sie wirklich lieben könnte. Und mit all diesen Gefühlen konnte sie es einfach nicht besser wissen. Ich kann ihr die Schuld nicht geben." Ich sog jedes seiner Worte tief in mich ein. Ich konnte aus irgendeinem Grund ihre Gefühle so gut nachvollziehen, jetzt auf einmal. Es machte mir angst. Eine Stimme tief in mir flüsterte, dass ich es wahrscheinlich nicht anders gemacht hätte.

„Aber du hast sie doch geliebt oder?" Er antwortete sofort, als ob er sich seinen Worten ganz sicher war.

„Ich hab sie so sehr geliebt, wie ich es konnte. Ich hab sie so geliebt, wie ich es nicht besser wusste. Ich war jung, ich kannte mein Herz noch nicht aber ich hab ihr alles gegeben, was ich ihr geben konnte. Aber es war nicht genug…" er machte ein Pause, rhetorisch ohne frage, wahrscheinlich um dramatische Spannung aufzubauen.

„Und jetzt bereu ich das, vielleicht hätte sie mir gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist, wenn ich nur ein klein bisschen mehr für unsere „Liebe" gekämpft hätte… ich weiß es nicht."

Instinktiv drückte ich mich plötzlich in seine Seite und nach einer zögernden Sekunde legte er einen Arm um mich, fast als wäre er überrascht gewesen oder als ob er nicht glaubte, was gerade passierte. Ich war mir da nicht sicher, aber plötzlich fing ich richtig an zu heulen, bessere Worte fand ich in dem Moment nicht dafür.

Ich weinte, weil auch ich es in dem Moment nicht besser wusste, weil ich nicht wusste, ob es okay war, wenn ich mir wünschte, dass er einfach ein bisschen mehr gekämpft hätte, oder wenn ich alles dafür geben würde, dass ich meine Chance viel früher bekommen könnte. Ich weinte, weil ich Angst um meine Mum hatte und weil alles so neu war und ich Veränderungen doch eigentlich hasste, egal welcher Art. Ich weite und Carlisle wog uns hin und her und er flüsterte irgendwas in mein Ohr aber ich wollte es nicht hören, weil es mit besser werden zu tun hatte und ich mich im Moment ab genau so fühlen wollte, wie ich mich gerade fühlte weil ich mich endlich mal frei und leer und irgendwie angenommen gefühlt hatte. Als ob mich endlich, endlich jemand verstand… oder ich fühlt mich so, weil ich endlich verstand. Ich war mir da nicht sicher, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich auf einmal besser.

„Du wirst ihr helfen, oder? Du hilfst Mum jetzt nicht wahr?" schluchzte ich und er nickte und versprach es mir. Ich klammerte mich richtig an ihn und rechtfertigte mir das, indem ich mir immer wieder einredete, dass das richtig war. Dass ich hier richtig war in seinen Armen und das man mich lieben würde.

Es dauerte bis ich mich endlich beruhigt hatte und ich entwickelte ein Tantras um mir zu versichern, dass es okay, war, dass es richtig war von mir und dass ich für meine Gefühle nicht verurteilt werden würde.

„Wir bekommen das alles hin." Meinte er nach einer Weile. „Du kannst so stolz auf dich sein!" flüsterte er. „Alles wird gut," ich fragte mich, ob man so etwas lernte, wenn man Kinder bekam… Hoffnung vermitteln und Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen ausstrahlen? Wenn das der Fall war, dann hatte Hanry diesen Exkurs verschlafen…

Ich lag lange in seinem Arm. Vermutete ich auf jeden Fall. Aber irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass mir um die Beine ziemlich kalt wurde und gerade als ich mich aufrichten wollte, mich lösen wollte, da kam ein Auto auf den Hof gefahren und da mein Kopf sofort dieses Auto mit Esme verband, schreckte ich auf. Carlisle lachte etwas und hob den Zigarettenstummel auf, der noch am Boden lag. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn hatte fallen lassen.

„Lass uns nach drinnen gehen." lächelte er dann und stand auf. Er nahm mir die Decke ab und faltete sie zusammen, dann führte er mich nach drinnen und ich entschuldigte mich ins Badezimmer.

Ich wusch mir mein Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser und versuchte mich auch innerlich zu beruhigen, aber das war gerade gar nicht mehr so schwer. Ich fühlte mich fast erleichtert und gut, wenn auch mein Magen ein wenig schwer war. Auf dem Gang traf ich dann auf Alice und Jasper. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber irgendwie klappte das noch nicht sehr gut und ich vermutete, dass es irgendwie schief aussah.

„Hey," Alice wippelte auf ihren Füßen und schaute von Jasper zu mir und wieder zurück, dann auf den Boden… ich vermutete, dass ihr die Situation peinlicher war, als sie mir war und ihr sein sollte, aber dann verdrehte Jasper die Augen.

„Dann frag sie doch einfach, ob es okay ist!" flüsterte Jasper so laut, dass jeder von uns drei es hörte, dann grinste er mich schief an und gab Alice einen Schupps.

„Darf ich, ich meine kann ich dich Umarmen?" fragte sie dann und tippelte noch immer auf ihren Fußspitzen herum. Ich sah sie überrascht an, an diese Möglichkeit hatte ich überhaupt nicht gedacht.

„Carlisle hat sie aufgefordert, keine stürmischen, überraschenden Attacken zu starten!" erklärte er mir dann und ich nickte Alice dann an und sofort warf sie mir ihre Arme um.

„Es ist so schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist!" freute sie sich und drückte fester, als ich ihr zugetraut habe. Deshalb lachte ich ein bisschen, versuchte mich zu bedanken und irgendwann lachten wir beide ein bisschen, Jasper grinste nur, rieb mir einmal über die Schulter und verabschiedete sich dann nach unten.


End file.
